Battle for Love
by purple-tigerlily
Summary: Yami, a vampire, and Atem, a werewolf, are both looking for a mate. Small problem, they both want a shy human boy named Yugi. Bigger problem, they both hate each other. Who will win Yugi's heart?
1. That's my Mate

Warning: This is rated M because of cussing, killing, violence, male pregnancy and boy-on-boy (Yaoi) actions. If you don't like then **DON'T READ!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Summary: Yami, King of the Vampires, and Atem, Lord of the Werewolves, share many things in common; one of these things happens to be their taste in potential mates. Both rulers have set their sights on the same person, a shy human boy named Yugi. There is only one problem, Atem and Yami hate each other. Yugi is now thrown into a deathly love triangle and must choose between a classy vampire lover or a majestic werewolf mate. Who will win Yugi's heart in the end?

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1: That's my Mate**

"See you tomorrow, Yugi" a brunette teenage girl said with a smile, waving to a smaller teen boy with tri-colored spiky hair and innocent amethyst colored eyes.

"You bet, Tea. Bye" Yugi smiled, waving back to her before heading towards the park to go home.

As Yugi walk through the park, he kept getting strange chills running up his back. They made him feel scared and excited at the same time, which scared he even more. He stopped once and looked around, but there was no one in sight. He sigh before continuing to walk, brushing it off as just the whispering wind.

"I must be watching too many horror movie with Joey. It's affecting my mind" Yugi said to himself as he reached the other side of the park. Yugi's house was only four blocks away, so he decided to run the rest of the way home.

A lone cloaked figure stood atop an office building over looking the park Yugi had been walking through. The person had been watching Yugi the whole time.

"Soon, my beautiful Yugi, you will be mine. No one will stand in my way" the figure smiled, showing off a pair of fangs. The figure continued to stand on the building, watching the shadows dance until the sun no longer grace the sky above.

"Yami! What are you doing here?" an angry voice rang out behind the figure.

"I'm watching my future mate, Atem! Now, go away!" the figure growled as he removed his hood, reviling his tri-colored spiky hair and sharp crimson colored eyes.

"I saw Yugi first and you know it! He is my future mate. Who said you could look at him, _you leach?_"

"_Fleabag_, don't question me! I saw him and I will court him! He will be mine and I don't care what you say! I haven't cared about you for centuries" Yami said, turning to face Atem.

Atem look almost exactly like Yami. The only differences were that Atem had deep violet colored eyes and was a couple inches taller. Of course, the biggest difference between them was that Yami was a vampire and Atem was a werewolf.

"No full moon tonight, _wolf-boy. _You sure you want to fight with me?" Yami mocked with a smirk.

"Don't you have a village virgin to suck dry, _bat breath_" Atem growled.

"The only virgin that interests me is Yugi"

"That's my mate!" Atem snarled, his eyes turned an eerie bright yellow. He was beginning to show more wolf-like characteristics as his angry flared.

"You should watch that temper of your's; it could kill you one of these days" Yami grinned, his eyes growling bright blood red. He was ready for a fight. He always enjoyed working Atem up just so he could bring him right back down with a few good kicks and punches.

"KING YAMI!"

"ALPHA ATEM!"

Both, Yami and Atem, growled as they hear their advisors/cousins yelling for them. It wasn't five seconds later that two brown haired, blue eyed figures appeared on the building top. Yami's cousin was Seto and was also a vampire with pale skin like Yami. Seth, who's skin was more tan then Seto's, was Atem's cousin and was the Beta Male in his werewolf pack. They both had stone cold, icy expressions on their faces, showing that they weren't happy in the least bit.

"Hello, Seto. Hello, _Mongrel_" Yami greeted them, earning a smirk from the lighter skinned of the two and a growl from the other.

"Hello, Seth. Hello, _Leach_" Atem greeted them after he calmed down a bit, earning a nod from his cousin and a death glare from the other.

"I hate to interrupt you, King Yami, but we have a rouge vampire on the loose. Your assistance is needed right away" Seto said, bowing with respect.

"Very well, Seto. Let us find the fledgling and be rid of him" Yami sighed, before both of them disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Atem growled and smashed his fist into the concrete roof, leaving a crater twice his size. He hated Yami, but he hated it more when Yami left in the middle of a fight.

"Alpha Atem, the pack is getting restless. We need to hunt before dawn, unless you want the pups to starve" Seth said, cautiously touching Atem's shoulder.

"I told them to go hunt without me. I was going to make my move on my mate, but Yami was mind fucking him again" Atem growled, accepting the comfort that Seth was offering him.

"Perhaps, you should spirit him away, so that he is safe from King Yami?"

"No, Seth! I would be the first person that Yami would suspect. Plus, I want Yugi to accept me as his mate before I spirit him away to preform the actual mating ritual"

"I understand completely"

"We just need to be patient and wait for the perfect moment to confront Yugi. Yami and I know the rules to courting a human. If one of us brakes any of them, we will be forced to abandon any hopes of continuing our courting of Yugi. Yami has come close to braking the rules a few time. The day he finally does brake a rule, I'll be there to rub it in and take Yugi as my own"

"I wish you happy hunting, Atem. I hope everything goes as you wish"

"Let's return to the pack. I'm feeling quit energetic, Seth."

"As you wish, Alpha Atem" Seth smirked before both werewolves disappeared with just a howl on the wind.

* * *

Next: Atem and Yami meet Yugi. Seth and Seto fall for one loud-mouthed puppy and decide he has too much energy for just one mate. We meet more werewolves, vampires, and humans in love triangles .

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please review


	2. Yugi is Mine

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my first chapter. I loved all the questions and I will answer most of them in this chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 2: Yugi is Mine**

Yugi sighed and stared out the window in his home room. He didn't sleep well last night because he kept getting those strange chills running down his back like when he was in the park. He still felt a bit strange this morning, but he just brushed it off as watching too many horror movies with his friend, Joey.

"Hey, Yugi!" speak of the devil Yugi thought as Joey came running into the room, making a fuss about something.

"Hi, Joey! What's got you all worked up?" Yugi asked, seeing Joey smile like he had a secret.

"Yugi, we're getting two new classmates today. Can you believe it?"

"Really! Wow! That's pretty cool. I wonder why this late in the year though? Don't you think it's a bit odd, Joey?"

"Maybe they're folks got divorced or got promoted..."

"...Or my parents died which forced me and my cousin to move here" an icy voice growled from the door way.

Joey turned to see a pair of cold blue eyes staring at him. Joey gulped as the tall brunette teen with a bronze complexion walk up to him. The teen smiled a predatory like smile at Joey before giving Yugi an icy smirk.

"Hi there! You must be one of our new classmates." Yugi said politely.

"What was your first clue?" the teen said coldly.

"Hey! You can't talk to my buddy like that, you stuck up rich-boy" Joey growled, rolling up his sleeves to punch the guy.

"Hold on, Joey! He said that his parents died, so he probably just needs some time to adjust before opening up to people" Yugi said, jumping up to stop his friend from making an enemy with the new guy.

"Fine, I'll let in go this time. Next time, you won't be so lucky"

"Big talk for someone who sounds like a barking dog" the teen smirked, enjoying the outbursts that he was getting from the blond.

"Who are you calling a dog?" Joey nearly exploded.

"SETH!!!" an angry voice rocked the school suddenly.

"Uh-oh!" the brunette cringed at the sound of the voice, "Atem sounds really mad"

"What's wrong?" Yugi asked before the door of the class room swung open, reviling a taller, tanner, very pissed off version of a guy that looked like him, "Joey, I'm not seeing things am I?"

"Not unless we both have gone crazy" Joey whispered to Yugi as they watch the brunette teen getting yelled at by the Yugi's doppler-ganger.

"SETH! WHY DID YOU SET MY SCHEDULE UP LIKE THIS!"

"YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP ABOUT IT, SO I GAVE YOU EVERY OPPORTUNITY IN THE WORLD, ATEM!"

"I DIDN'T WANT IT SET UP THAT WAY! IT'S CREEPY!"

"TOO BAD! I ALREADY FINALIZE BOTH OUR SCHEDULES! THE OFFICE WON'T CHANGE THEM NOW! SUFFER WITH IT, ATEM!"

Yugi and Joey stood shock and speak less when the brunette they now knew as Seth was punches in the jaw by the teen called Atem. Seth was thrown back, hitting the wall, by the force of the punch. Yugi didn't want to see anyone get hurt so he ran in between the two teens, facing Atem and blocking Seth from his view.

"Stop fighting or you'll get in big trouble" Yugi said, a bit freaked out when he saw Atem's eyes change from violet to yellow and then back the violet again.

"Isolate him, so he can calm down" Seth muttered, behind passing out.

"Yugi, take Atem to the restrooms before he tries to takesome one's head off. I'll take Seth to the nurse" Joey said, moving closer to the brunette teen to see how badly he was injured.

"Right...Come on, Atem" Yugi said nervously, grabbing Atem's arm and pulling him down the hall, towards the restrooms.

Yugi didn't dare look at Atem the entire time he was guiding his to the restroom. Just by the fact that people where getting out of the way, meant that Atem was doing a good impression of an erupting volcano. The bell rang just as Yugi managed to drag Atem into the boy's restroom.

"I'm sorry" Atem said, after splashing some water in his face.

"For what?" Yugi asked, still not looking at Atem.

"For scaring you like I did. I sometimes can't control of temper. I become something I don't want to be when I lose it completely"

"You're just under a lot of stress because of moving and having to go to a new school" Yugi said, finally getting the courage to look Atem in the face.

"I still shouldn't have snapped at my cousin or punched him the way I did" Atem said, tears began sliding down his cheeks.

"Atem, why are you crying?" Yugi watched the once angry yet confident teen turn into a lost sad little kid right in front of him.

"Can you keep a secret?" Atem asked, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor as Yugi came closer to comfort him.

"Sure, I can keep a secret"

"Seth has been my only friend since the "accident" happened. I was once friends with a guy named Yami. We were like brothers and had so much in common that people though that we were actually twins" Atem said, lost in his memories.

"What happened to Yami?" Yugi asked, surprised when Atem let out a small growl before he continued.

"He changed after the "accident" happened. We both got between something that we shouldn't have and it changed us. We saw each other in a different light after that day"

"Did Yami get killed?"

"No, I see Yami once in a while, but we're no longer friends. We fight as soon as we see one another. I lose my control a lot around him, but we haven't killed each other yet. I hate him for what happened. It was his idea in the first place" Atem growled angrily, more tears running down his face.

"Atem? What happened to make you hate Yami so much?"

Atem wanted to tell Yugi about how Yami dragged him out in the middle of the night to see a vampire dance. How a werewolf sneaked up, grabbed him, and toss Yami into the middle of the vampire camp. How, after the werewolf ripped part of his shoulder off, then it decided to go after Yami and ended up fight with the vampires who had just bitten Yami. How Yami and him escaped only to turn completely by the next night.

"Can't tell you at the moment, but I will one day" Atem smiled finally, feeling Yugi's arms around him in a loving hug.

"I'm sorry you lost your best friend, Atem. I'll be your friend if it helps. I just hope I don't get on your bad side"

"Thank you, Yugi" Atem hugged him back and planted a gentle kiss on Yugi's lips.

The rest of the school day was a blur for Yugi. Being kissed by Atem was exciting and scary at the same time. He didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed it. He want to kiss Atem more.

"Yugi, are you alright?" a white headed teen with soft brown doe eyes asked.

"Wha...Oh! I'm fine, Ryou. Why do you ask?"

"You almost ran into a door and a tree. Is something on your mind?" Ryou asked.

"You have a boyfriend, right?" Yugi asked, as he sat down under a tree in the park.

"I actually have two, Yugi" Ryou said, sitting down next to Yugi.

"What? Two boyfriends?" Yugi was shocked to hear this

"Yes, You don't know Bakura because he goes the college."

"I've seen you with Akefia"

"He was my first boyfriend, but after I meet Bakura, I fell in love with him too"

"Do they know?"

"They knew each other already, but they hated one another at first"

"What changed their minds?"

"Me"

"You?"

"I told them that I loved them both and if they wouldn't find some way to get along then I wouldn't sleep with them anymore"

"RYOU!"

"It worked. They actually found out that they love each as much as they love me"

"Don't they fight?"

"Sometimes, but no one get hurt"

"Oh"

"Why are you so interested Yugi?"

"You know our new classmate who looks like me?"

"Atem Alpha? Yeah, he was one of Akefia's friends before we started dating. Why?"

"Well, today he got into a fight with his cousin Seth. I had to drag him to the restroom"

"He let you? Atem is pretty strong and short-tempered, Yugi. I'm surprised you were able"

"When we were in there, he started crying and talking about his old friend, Yami"

"Atem crying and talking about Yami? That's hard to believe considering what Akefia and Bakura have told me about those two"

"I told him that we could be friend and it made him happy"

"That doesn't sound too bad"

"Well, after that we hugged and...he kind of...kissed me" Yugi blushed, thinking about Atem's lips on his.

"WHAT?! Yugi, why did you let kiss Atem? Do you like him?"

"Well..."

"Oh my god! You do like him. This could be bad"

"Why?"

"I know he didn't tell you and I know I'm going to get in trouble for telling you, but do you know why Atem and Yami hate each other?"

"No"

"Yugi... When Atem and Yami were little, they were attack my a werewolf. Atem was bitten by the werewolf and Yami was knock into a nearby vampire colony. Atem is a werewolf and Yami is a vampire. What makes it worst is, Yami is now the king of all vampires and Atem is now the lord of all werewolves"

"Ha ha! You really had me going there for a minute, Ryou" Yugi chuckled.

"I'm not joking, Yugi. I know what can start a fight between those two. I can yell it out at the top of my lung and they'll start fighting in the middle of this park"

"That I would love to see" Yugi joked.

"You're going to make me do it, aren't you? Fine" Ryou sighed, standing up and grabbing Yugi's hand. Ryou dragged Yugi away from the tree and closer to the duck pond, where there were not real obstacles.

"Ryou, what are you doing?" Yugi asked, jerking his hand free when Ryou stopped.

"Both of them can see us here, Yugi. I want you to confess what Atem did to you and I'll react like I did before, but louder" Ryou whispered softly.

"Okay, if it make this "fight" happen... Atem Alpha kissed me, Ryou" Yugi blushed again at thought of Atem's lip.

"WHAT?! ATEM ALPHA KISSED YOU, YUGI!" Ryou nearly screamed, looking convincingly shocked.

"See nothing" Yugi said, after Ryou finished.

"3.....2.....1" Ryou counted, looking a bit scared now.

"ATEM!!!!!" an angry voice echoed across the city at that very moment, scaring all the wildlife in a 100 mile radius of the park.

Suddenly, two figure appeared 10ft away from Yugi and Ryou, at opposite ends of the park. One of them, Yugi recognized as Atem by his darker complexion and violet eyes. The other one, Yugi didn't know, but he had a feeling that it was Yami. He didn't want to admit it to anyone, but Yami has very handsome. Yugi started blushing when you realized that he was mental undressing Atem and Yami at the same time.

"Yugi, I think we better get out of the way. Yami and Atem look like they're about to kill each other" Ryou said, trying to put Yugi towards the trees.

"Kill each other...NO!" Yugi shouted, "I hate it when people fight, especially when they are my friends"

"Yugi, go sit with Ryou. This is between Yami and me" Atem said, his eyes flashed yellow for a moment.

"But...I don't want to see either of you guys to get hurt. I hate causing trouble for other people"

"RYOU! Get your ass over here" an angry voice hissed, causing Yugi and Ryou to jump.

"Bakura!" Ryou gasped, before running towards a pale skinned, wild white haired teen with blood red eyes, who was standing under a nearby tree. He hugged the pale teen and started kissing him on the lips.

Yugi paled a bit when the make-out session turned bloody, when Bakura bit Ryou's neck and began drinking his blood. He paled even more when Bakura released Ryou's neck and gave him a blood filled kiss on the lips.

"Get a room, _leach_" Atem growled.

"Shut up, _mutt_" Bakura hissed as he licked the wound on Ryou's neck, cause it to heal and Ryou to let out a moan of pleasure.

"Honestly, Bakura, why do you always feed from Ryou the moment you see him?" a dark complexioned teen with wild white hair, dark brown eyes, and scar running across one of his eyes asked, appearing on the other side of the tree.

"Because I miss his sweet taste and he likes it, Akefia" Bakura smirked as Ryou accepted a needy kiss from his other boyfriend.

Yami and Atem both growled at the three white haired teens, who were now in the middle of making-out with each other. The majority of the anger was rage, but a small part was jealousy. Deep down, Yami and Atem wanted what those three there displaying.

Yugi, suddenly, broke down in tears. He was confused, scared, and sad by what he was seeing and hearing. He liked Atem, but found Yami attractive as well. Both of them, apparently, liked him, but they hated each other for something that didn't appear to be any body's fault. Now, because of him, they wanted to kill each other.

"Yugi? Are you alright?" Atem asked, noticing Yugi's change in behavior.

"It's all my fault" Yugi sobbed, his legs giving out on him.

"What's your fault?" Atem asked, moving a bit closer to Yugi, aware that Yami was watching and mirroring his movements.

"People are going to die and it's all my fault" Yugi whimpered, fiddling with something in his pocket.

"YUGI! NO!!!" Atem yelled, as Yugi took out a switchblade knife and ran the open blade down his neck and left arm. Yugi began bleeding heavily, but didn't make a sound as he watched his blood pool up and run wild patterns on his skin.

Yami and Atem were by his side in an instant. Atem elevated Yugi's arm and snatched the switchblade away from him before chucking it in the pond. Yami hissed at Atem, but ran his tongue over Yugi's wound, healing it in no time.

"Why did you do that?" Yami hissed at Yugi.

"You...you saved me" Yugi whispered, shocked at the actions of the two teens in front of him.

"Of course we saved you!" Atem growled, "What would you think we would do? Let you kill yourself?"

"No one has ever done something like that for me before" Yugi smiled, before kissing Atem and then Yami on the lips. This left both, the vampire and the werewolf, shocked and bewildered for the first time in decades.

"Yugi?" both said that the same time.

"I love you both" Yugi whispered before passing out from emotional exhaustion and blood lose.

Yami and Atem looked at Yugi and then at each other. Without saying anything, they seemed to have a short conversation with one another before they both nodded at the same time. Atem picked Yugi up and stood up with Yami by his side.

"What did we miss?" Seto asked, as he walk towards Yami from the one side of the park. Seth was at his heels with an exhausted, but happy looking Joey, sleeping in his arms.

"Don't ask!" Atem growled, as he began walking away with Yugi in his arms.

"Atem! Don't forget...Yugi is mine" Yami hissed, which caused a flash of concern to spread across Atem's face.

"I don't think we have a real choice anymore, Yami. You heard what Yugi said. Not to mention, he did hurt himself because of us. We can't do stupid stuff anymore" Atem sighed, tears pricking his eyes.

"Yugi is mine, Atem!"

"Yami! Get the _blood _off your mind and think about this...If one of us loses, then we lose Yugi for good!" Atem growled, his eyes flashing yellow for a second before he turned and started walking again.

* * *

Next: Atem and Yami must come to a truce and revisit their past. Yugi reveals a dark secret. Seth and Seto teach their new puppy a trick. Akefia comes into "season" and attacks Ryou and Bakura with his "fluffy-ness". Other random vampire/werewolf/human stuff.

Thanks for Reading ^_^

Please review!


	3. Darkness and Cookies

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my second chapter. More questions will be answered in this chapter. This chapter will be lemon flavored. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**_Chapter 3: _****_Darkness and Cookies_**

Yugi slowly opened his eyes and blushes bright red at the feeling of a pair of arm around his waist. Yugi tried several time to unwind the arms that were pressing his face into a well toned chest, but every time he got almost completely out, the arms would grab him again. After trying and failing for about 30 minutes, he gave up trying to escape.

"Yu...gi" a voice muttered sleepily.

"Atem?" Yugi said, recognizing the voice instantly. Yugi looked up and realized that it was Atem who was snuggling him in his sleep.

"My Yugi..." Atem muttered, rubbing his face in Yugi's hair.

"STOP FUCKING HIM IN YOUR SLEEP!!!" Yami yelled suddenly, kicking Atem off the bed and away from Yugi.

"I wasn't fucking him in my sleep" Atem growled, climbing back on the bed.

"If you love me, stop fighting!" Yugi cried out, feeling around in all of his pockets.

"If you're looking for your knife, you won't find it. I tossed it in the pond at the park. Remember, Yugi?" Atem said, crawling over and laying next to the crying teen.

"Why did you do that anyway, Yugi? You don't seem like the kind of person who enjoys pain. So, why do you cut yourself?" Yami asked, sitting up in the bed and moving closer to the boy.

"You won't love me anymore if I tell you" Yugi whimpered when Yami hugged him.

"Yugi, we love you so much, that we try to kill each other all the time. Please, tell us" Atem whispered and then nipped Yugi's ear.

"I cut myself when I feel guilty about something. Yesterday, I felt guilty that I was the reason that you two were going to kill each other. I got overwhelmed and couldn't stop myself from reaching for my switchblade. I'm so ashamed" Yugi sniffed, tears running down his face.

Yami and Atem looked at each other and nodded. Atem moved away from them as Yami waved his hand across Yugi's face. After three passes, Yugi was sound asleep once more. Atem had to admit that some of Yami's spells were very helpful.

"What are we going to do, Atem? I hate the idea of sharing him with you, but he won't stop cutting himself unless I share him with you" Yami sighed, laying Yugi in a comfortable position on the bed.

"We could try to be friends again, Yami"

"After you left me for dead, Atem, no way is hell"

"What are you talking about, Yami?"

"I'm talking about you knocking me into that vampire colony"

"I never knocked you, the werewolf did"

"What werewolf?"

"The blood loss did get to your head, didn't it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you won't believe my words, but maybe you will believe my memories. Yami, I want you to take my memory"

"What?!"

"I know you can read minds. Prob my mind and see that day through my eyes"

"I can also erase memories. How do you know that I won't erase your memory of Yugi while I'm in your mind?" Yami smirked at the thought.

"I know your pride wouldn't let you, Yami. And also....I trust you, my old friend" Atem smiled, letting a tear run down his face.

"We'll test your theory, Atem. Come here!" Yami hissed, reaching a hand out. Atem crawled over to Yami and let him touch his skin for the first time in centuries. Atem almost freaked out as he felt Yami probing his mind. It meant that now Yami had access to all his memories, thoughts, and secrets.

"Yami" Atem whimpered as he felt the emotions of the memory overwhelm his body. Atem ended up passing out just as Yami finished reliving the day of the "accident".

"I'm sorry, Atem. I didn't know. I should have never dragged you along" Yami said, tears running down his face because of how selfish and stupid he had been.

_******Atem's Memory Flashback Start******_

_"Come on, Atem" a thirteen-year-old Yami said, pulling his young friend by the hand as he ran around the trees._

_"Yami, slow down. You didn't even tell me where we are going. And why are we out at night? Can't we go during the daytime?" a twelve-year-old Atem asked, tripping over a rock._

_"They won't be doing to in the daytime. Come on, it just over this ridge" Yami smiled down and pulled Atem to his feet._

_"What's this?" Atem asked, as they peaked over the ridge. _

_"Vampire dancing, Atem. They are celebrating the harvest moon with a ritual dance. Isn't it cool?" Yami smiled, pulling Atem down to the ground beside him. He wanted to watch the dancing awhile with Atem._

_Atem blushed being so close to Yami. He had been having some strange feeling about Yami. They confused him, but weren't unpleasant, like the time when Seth talked him into kissing a roaster. Atem let go of Yami's hand and scooted away a little. Yami didn't notice, choosing to move a bit closer to the edge of the ridge and look over._

_"Yami?" Atem whispered, seeing that if Yami lost his balance then he would end up in the middle of all the vampires._

_Atem stood up to walk over and tell Yami that he wanted to go home when, suddenly, something grabbed him. The next thing Atem knew, he was face to face with a werewolf. He was so scared that he couldn't find his voice to scream for help._

_The werewolf growled at him before snapping it's jaws around his shoulder. Then, just as Atem threw back his head to scream in pain, the werewolf saw Yami and reach out to grab him. Unfortunately, Yami moved at the last second, which cause the werewolf to push him over the edge of the ridge instead of grab him._

_"Yami" Atem whimpered in pain and shock, as the werewolf ripped part of his shoulder off._

_The werewolf swallowed Atem's flesh and stared at him for a time. It dropped him on the ground and snarled at him, bloody saliva dripping from its mouth and into Atem's wound. Then it jumped over the ridge, obviously going after Yami._

_Atem dragged himself to the ridge and looked over, surprised to see the werewolf and vampires fighting with each other. He searched for a little while before spotting Atem, who looked dead._

_"No!" Atem cried, jumping over and rolling down the other side of the ridge. He smack into the side of Yami's body just as a headless vampire corpse landed on both of them. Atem was knocked out by the corpse's boots. The last thing that Atem saw before passing out, was Yami's face covered in vampire blood and bites._

_"Yami" 'please don't ever leave me' Atem thought, wanting to cry because of how sad and helpless he felt at the moment._

_******Atem's Memory Flashback End******_

"I should have notice when he let go of my hand, that something was bothering him. I'm so stupid. I never knew what happened to turn him" Yami sat on the bed, Atem on his lap and Yugi by his side, "Atem, I'm so sorry. I should have known that my best friend would never play a trick like that. Bakura would, but you wouldn't"

Yami pulled Atem into a hug, caress his back and chest. He cried as he remember all the times that he nearly killed Atem. It was braking his heart, metaphorically speaking.

"Ya....mi" Atem whispered in his sleep, reacting to Yami's touch.

"I'm sorry, Atem. You deserver better than me....And so does Yugi" Yami sighed, laying down and falling sleep.

**------With Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia-----**

"Bakura, can I ask you some thing?" Ryou asked, as Bakura made him dinner at their apartment.

"As long as it isn't about the "Kings" and their habits" Bakura grinned, setting a plate with medium-rare steak, vegetable stir-fry, and rice in front of Ryou.

"How did you and Akefia get turned?"

"You sure you want to hear this? It's not pretty"

"Yes, I want to know"

"Fine! We were both thieves in the same gang, but we also hunted for things to sell on the black market. One time, we were given a vile of vampire blood and told to deliver it to this rich-ass's house. On the way, a pack of werewolves ambushed us out of nowhere. They tired me up, then tortured and bit Akefia. One of them scratched me before they left, but didn't kill me. The scratch would have been fatal, if Akefia hadn't broken the vile of blood into my wounds. I was passed out from blood loss, so I don't know how he mustered the strength after everything they put him through" Bakura smiled, remembering how mad he was when he thought Akefia abandoned him to "run with the pack" when in true, Akefia had gone to find them some food.

"Wow! So, he loved you before either of you were turned. That's pretty cool, even if both of you kept fighting when you fell in love with me" Ryou chuckled when he saw Bakura blush slightly.

"Yes, love can make you do crazy things"

Suddenly, a loud banging noise started coming from the master bedroom. Ryou and Bakura looked at each other and then back toward the master bedroom. Ryou looked confused, but Bakura looked concerned and scared.

"Ryou....What phase is the moon in this evening?" Bakura asked, seeing a dark cloudy sky outside the nearby window.

"Umm.....I think tomorrow is the full moon. Why do you ask?"

"This is very bad, Ryou. I hope you don't mind crushing affection and sexual harassment for a week because that's what's in store for us behind that bedroom door" Bakura said, flinching every so often.

"What are you talking about?" Ryou asked as the banging got louder.

"Oh! Don't tell me that Akefia forgot to tell you about his "heat season" again. I'm going kick his ass if I survive this week" Bakura hissed as the door to the master bedroom broke down, revealing a pure white wolf with a scar over its one eye.

It was panting heavily and giving off a strange scent. Bakura knew what the scent was and inched slowly in front of Ryou. He didn't want Ryou to be the first victim to the "horn-dog".

"Ryou, very slowly, move to the front door and go stay with one of your friends. I'll keep Akefia busy until his "heat season" is over" Bakura whispered as the wolf growled at him.

"Bakura...No, I won't yet you go through this alone. If Akefia is in heat, then I want to help him too. I don't care if I can't sit straight for a week, month, or year afterwards. I won't abandon my lovers in their time of need" Ryou said, running to Bakura's side to show his determination and loyalty.

"Fine, Ryou" Bakura said, eying the wolf that was in front of them, "...but you have to do everything I say if you don't want to get hurt too bad. Akefia would be as gentle as he usually is with you"

"I'm your slave" Ryou said, remembering one of the sex games that Bakura loved playing with him.

"Good because obedience is the key to keeping Akefia happy, Ryou. Now, strip!" Bakura commanded, keep a watchful eye on the white wolf.

Ryou blushed, but did want he was told. Taking off his shirt first and then his jeans. He was about to take off his boxer shorts when he was tackled to the floor by the wolf. Ryou was scared, but laid absolutely still under the wolf's body.

"Don't move and don't speak until he gives you permission" Bakura said, before jumping back to escape the angry jaws of the wolf.

The wolf sniffed at Ryou for a long time. It kept eye contact with him the whole time as if daring him to make a move. Somehow, it knew exactly who was pinned under its body and seems to enjoy the small whimpers that Ryou made every so often. Final, it laid down on top of Ryou, then began nipping and licking at his neck and chest.

"Mate" it growled softly into Ryou's ear.

"Akefia?" Ryou whispered and received a nod from the wolf. Ryou leaned up and kissed him on the snout before return to the submissive state that he had been in.

"Mate" Akefia growled again, but more husky and laced with lust. He nipped at Ryou's thigh, instructing him to turn over on his stomach.

"Ryou, get on all fours" Bakura whispered, earning a snarl from Akefia.

"I know" Ryou said, nuzzling Akefia to get his attention. Akefia licked his side a few times before backing up a little to give him some room.

"Den" Akefia growled when Ryou was on all fours. He walked behind Ryou and began nudging him towards the master bedroom.

"I think Akefia wants us in the bedroom" Bakura said following them. Akefia growled and snapped at Bakura, promising murder to him if he followed.

"He's your mate too" Ryou said, seeing how pissed off both of them looked.

"You know me. I won't touch him before you" Bakura said, holding his hand out to Akefia. Akefia sniffed his hand then growled softly before turning back to Ryou and nudged him towards the master bedroom again.

"Damn that horny dog" Bakura muttered quietly, following his lovers into the master bedroom and closing the door behind them. He began undressing as he watched Akefia rip Ryou's boxers to shreds. He could tell that Akefia was getting excited by the scent that was coming off of him in waves. "Akefia" Ryou gasped, feeling Akefia's cold wet nose on his thigh. He whimper and moaned when he felt Akefia lick at his entrance.

"Stop teasing him, Akefia. He'll come without you inside of him if you don't stop" Bakura said, earning a glare from his wolf lover.

"Akefia, please" Ryou moaned, wanting Akefia to ignore Bakura, "Akefia...I'm so hot...please...take me"

Akefia gave Ryou a wolf-like smirk and lick his face. He pressed his body against Ryou's and then hiked himself onto his little mate. Ryou gave out a painful cry as he was entered; never realizing before how painful it really was to be entered like this, without proper preparation .

"Ryou, spread your legs more" Bakura said, wishing he could do more to help his smaller lover.

"It hurts" Ryou cried out, tears running down this face.

"I know it does, Ryou, but you have to spread your legs or it'll hurt worse" Bakura said, remembering how ruff Akefia was with him last time.

"You're hurting me, Akefia" Ryou sobbed as he spread his legs like Bakura told him.

"Remember, it will get better. It always gets better, Ryou" Bakura said, seeing as Akefia didn't hear and was humping the boy at an alarming rate.

Bakura growled and tried calming himself down when he smelt Ryou's blood. It was obvious that Akefia was too lost in his own primal urges to realize that he was hurting Ryou. Ryou, suddenly, let out a scream mixed of pain and pleasure as Akefia howled his own release.

"You hurt him, you _fucking horn-dog_" Bakura hissed, as Akefia got off Ryou, "Ryou, are you okay? Can I heal you?"

"It hurts" Ryou said, turning on to his back. Bakura could see that Ryou was bleeding and hadn't come yet.

"Let me help, Ryou" Bakura said, pulling Ryou to his naked body.

"Please..." Ryou whimpered, as Bakura bent down and probed his entrance with his tongue, healing his raw insides.

"Ahhh! Fucking horn-dog, warn me when you're going to do that" Bakura growled after Akefia mounted him suddenly. Secretly, Bakura liked the hard unprepared entrance that the werewolf gave him during his time of heat. That, with the combined taste of Akefia's seed and Ryou's blood that still lingered on his tongue, was turning him on and driving his scenes crazy.

"Bakura? Did Akefia hurt you?" Ryou asked, as Bakura started pumping his member.

"This is why I wanted you to go stay with a friend" Bakura gasped, enjoying the hard, fast rhythm that Akefia was setting for him.

"Bakura, take me! Watching you is making me harder" Ryou moaned, seeing how hard Bakura was getting and still needing his own release.

"This is going to be a long week" Bakura hissed as he entered Ryou at the same time Akefia found his sweet spot.

~~~~~~~_**With Joey, Seto, and Seth**_~~~~~~~

"Make him do it again, Seto" Seth giggled, watching the bizarre scene in front of him come to a complete stop.

"Fine! One more time and then I **have **to release the trance or he won't be the same overactive puppy that we enjoy teasing" Seto said, snapping his fingers.

"Hello, masters! I made a fresh batch of cookies for you. You can eat them now with some fresh milk" Joey said in a high female like voice. He was dressed in nothing, but a pink lacy apron and hold a tray of assorted cookies.

"What milk, you stupid lapdog?" Seto grinned evilly.

"Silly, master! Only you get my _special_ milk" Joey smiled, lifting up the apron and showing his member to them. It was dripping slightly, but looked as if it had already been used.

"Forget the cookies...I just want the _milk_" Seth said, beckoning Joey to come closer.

"But, master..." Joey whined.

"No buts, my sexy puppy. I get what I want and I want your _milk_" Seth smiled, wrapping his arm around Joey's waist.

"I'll take that" Seto said, taking the tray of cookies from Joey.

"Master...please" Joey moaned, as Seth deep throated his member.

"So hot..." Seto said, getting behind Joey and burying his member inside of him. He didn't need to prepare Joey as this was the fourth time that he had made the puppy do this trick.

"Masters...I'm so hot" Joey moaned as they double teamed him.

"Say our names.... Scream out your pleasure" Seto whispered in his ear before nipping his neck. He could feel Joey orgasm coming as he saw Seth sucking harder.

"SETO! SETH!" Joey screamed, when he felt Seto nail his sweet spot a few time. He released into Seth awaiting mouth as Seto filling him until it seeped out his entrance.

"Seth, I have to release his mind now" Seto sighed, feeling the strain that his magic was putting on Joey's mind.

"But he didn't finish the whole thing, Seto" Seth whimpered, wanting his turn.

"I'll let you take me, Seth. Our puppy can't handle anymore for today" Seto said as he released Joey's mind.

"Why am I in an apron? Why am I naked? And why does my ass hurt?" Joey asked as he returned to his normal self.

"You lost a bet, you stupid dog" Seto said, cover himself with a blanket.

"Who are you calling a dog, ya stuck up rich boy?" Joey growled.

"Hey, Joey! You want a cookie?" Seth asked, holding up the tray of forgotten cookies to him.

"Sure! Got any milk?" Joey asked, taking a handful of cookies.

"In the kitchen" Seth said, busting into a fit of laughter as Joey began to leave.

"Did I miss something?" Joey asked a bit confused, walking towards the kitchen.

"You think we should tell him?" Seto asked.

"We can show him the video after I fuck your brains out" Seth said with an evil smirk.

"You werewolves and your stamina" Seto hissed, as Seth tackled him.

* * *

Next: Summer vacation starts for our group of Vampire, Werewolf, and Human lovers. Ryou gets sick and Akefia seems to know the reason. Atem confesses a secret that Yami already knows about and Yugi suspected. Seth and Seto let their puppy run off leash and he gets into big trouble.

Thanks for Reading ^_^

Please review


	4. Surprise!

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my third chapter. More questions will be answered in this chapter. This chapter maybe lemon or lime flavored. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 4: Surprise!!!**

"Alright! Summer vacation is finally here!" Joey cheered, happy that school was out for the next three and a half months.

"Are you guys going anywhere special for vacation?" Yugi asked, excited that Yami and Atem were taking him to Egypt for the summer.

"Sorry, Yugi, but I haven't been feeling very well for the past week. Akefia refuses to go anywhere with me feeling so sick. He won't even let me have sex with Bakura. I'm lucky that he let me come to school today" Ryou said, looking a bit paler then usual.

"Maybe you should go to the doctor, Ryou. If you have been feeling sick for this long then it could be something serious" Yugi said, as Ryou suddenly threw up in a nearby bush.

"I think your right, Yugi. I'll tell Akefia to take me to the doctor" Ryou said, wiping his mouth.

"I'm not sure, but I think Seto and Seth are taking me to the beach. I have to wear a girl's bikini because I lost a bet with Seto" Joey groaned at the thought.

"Who's Seto again, Joey? I keep forgetting" Ryou said, knowing who Seth was from class.

"He's Seth's boyfriend and he loves to play games. He owns one of the biggest game company in the world" Joey smirked.

"That's interesting, Yami told me that his cousin is the owner and CEO of Kaiba Corp." Yugi said, remembering how Yami told him to never play a game with him because he loved doing "punishment games" if you lost.

"That's his company!" Joey said, extremely shocked that Yugi's boyfriend was actually Seth's boyfriend's cousin. It was kind of spooky.

"Uh-oh! I better tell Yami about this. He told me once to never play a game with his cousin because he a pro and loves crushing beginner's dreams" Yugi said, half lying to protect Joey from the secret about Seth and Seto.

"Seth never told me that Seto was a pro gamer" Joey growled.

"I got to run guys. I still have packing to do before Yami, Atem, and I leave for Egypt" Yugi said, spotting a flash of Atem's face through the trees.

"Bring me something cool back from Egypt" Joey yelled as Yugi started cutting through the trees.

"Sure! See you when we get back" Yugi waved to them before moving farther into the trees. He watched Joey and Ryou continuing to walk down the path until they disappeared from view. Then he jumped over a small bush and walk to the other side of a tall tree. When he was sure that he was completely out of view from prying eyes, he sat down and lean back against a tree.

"Atem" Yugi whispered, taking off his school jacket and stuffing it in his backpack.

"Yugi" he heard Atem's voice whisper like the wind before all the buttons and buckets on his shirt and pants were suddenly undone without Atem become visible to his eyes.

"Atem, you better not leave me out here like this...all alone...with no way to defeat myself" Yugi said, taking a seductive tone to get Atem to come out of his hiding place.

"Yugi" Atem said, appearing in front of him and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Ah! Atem" Yugi gasped, feeling Atem's hand travel south inside his pants.

"You're so beautiful, Yugi" Atem whispered into his ear before biting it, "I love you, so much"

"Atem, we can't here...someone will see us" Yugi whimpered, as Atem nipped at his neck.

"ATEM! STOP FUCKING AROUND!!!" Yami hissed, kicking Atem off Yugi.

"Yami?! What are you doing here?" Yugi asked, surprised to see him.

"Making sure that Atem doesn't release any sexual tension on you. After all, Akefia was in heat a couple months ago and Seth is beginning to show signs for going into heat. I just don't want Atem going before we get to Egypt" Yami said, holding out a hand to help Yugi up.

"What is this _heat _that you keep talking about?" Yugi asked, grabbing Yami's hand and lifting himself up.

"Werewolves become sexual active when they find a mate that accepts their courting. For a solid week, they will transform into a wolf and do courtship with their mate. The mating itself is very ruff for a first time mate because werewolves can lose themselves to their primal needs. I hate to say it, but I have seen humans bleed to death because they fell in love with a werewolf. Of course, mating is a part of having a werewolf mate and it has a role in itself. About five to nine months after the mating, the werewolf's mate, unless it's a vampire, will give birth to pups. Gender doesn't matter one bit, either" Yami explained as Atem walked over to him and growled.

"Are you saying that if Atem goes into heat and mates with me, I could get pregnant?" Yugi asked, dumbfounded.

"Exactly! Isn't it wonderful, Yugi?" Atemchirped happily, imagining Yugi pregnant with pups.

"Sure, I guess....Oh! Maybe that's why Ryou isn't feeling like himself" Yugi said, remembering how sick Ryou had been over the past week.

"Ryou's sick?" Atem asked, a bit shocked.

"He's been throwing a lot, getting dizzy, and looks very pale. He saids that Akefia isn't letting him go or do much" Yugi said, as Yami put an arm around him.

"Sounds like Akefia know exactly what to do. If Ryou is pregnant then he shouldn't do too much for the next two weeks, so his body can adjust to the changes. We'll wait awhile before going over to see if Akefia tells Ryou about being pregnant" Atem said, nuzzling the nape of Yugi's neck and then licking Yami's hand.

Yami, a bit shocked by the action, looked at Atem and blushed. Ever since Yami read Atem's memory, Yami knew that Atem was attracted to him and figured Atem would come out and say it. Atem, however, became more distance until just recently.

"Yami? Are you feeling okay? You look feverish" Atem said, seeing Yami's face turn red, but not knowing the cause.

"I'm fine, Atem. You know vampires don't get sick unless they don't drink enough blood. I had a good feed last night from a wanted criminal. Although, he didn't taste as good as Yugi does" Yami grinned evilly, causing Yugi to jump.

"Cut it out, Yami! It's not nice to scare our boyfriend like that" Atem growled, the comment itself made Yugi blush up to his ears.

"Enough fighting! I thought we still had packing to do before we go to Egypt" Yugi said, pushing them apart because he was having trouble breathing for the fact the he was in the middle of Atem and Yami.

"It's already done, Yugi. If you're so eager to go then just say the word and we're off" Yami said, grabbing onto Yugi's hand.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, a bit confused.

"Did you forget that I can teleport anywhere in the world whenever I want?" Yami asked, earning an embarrassed look from Yugi. Apparently, Yugi did forget.

"I'm ready" Atem smiled, taking Yami's hand in his, "I've always wondered what it's like to travel this way"

"Are you feeling alright, Atem? You're usually not this wide ranged with your emotions" Yami asked, realizes that Atem been happy, concerned, loving, irritated, and than happy again within the past ten minutes. Something that didn't happen often when you're talking about a werewolf.

"I'm excited because I get to spend the next two weeks in Egypt with my lovers" Atem giggled.

"Are you sure you're not coming down with something?" Yami asked, not sure if he heard Atem correctly.

"What do you mean?" Atem asked, confused a bit.

"You just said that you were spending two weeks with your _lovers_. As in plural?" Yami said, looking very serious.

"Atem, you love Yami just as much as me...Don't you?" Yugi said, as a blush spread across Atem's face.

"Yes" was all Atem said as he tried hiding his expression, too embarrassed to look Yami and Yugi in the face.

"I knew it" Yami said, smiling and mentally doing a victory dance.

"I thought so" Yugi grinned, happy that he wouldn't have to choose between his boyfriends now.

"I'm sorry" Atem said, turning to leave.

Yami caught Atem's hand just as it let go of him. Smiling happily, Yami pulled Atem back to him and planted a hot passionate kiss on Atem's lips. Atem almost fell over when Yami broke the kiss as he felt lightheaded and weak-kneed. Yami held him tight as Atem got over the shock.

"I was wondering when you were going to come out and admit that you loved me. I felt so many emotions for me when I was reading your memory...It was overwhelming." Yami said, caressing Atem's face, "I love you too, Atem"

"Idiot! Who gave you permission to fell my emotions?!" Atem growled, punching Yami in the face.

"You did....when you told me to read your memory. It's alright, Atem...I still found you attractive when I hated you. Betrayal is something that never sets well with anyone. Forgive me for prying, but you did give me permission" Yami smirked, scrapping a fang on Atem's ear.

"Stop that!" Atem barked, his blush suddenly reappearing in a deep blood red color.

"You look good enough to eat, Atem" Yami chuckled, loving the reaction he was getting from the werewolf.

Yugi started laughing at his boyfriends. They looked cute bickering the way they were bickering. They reminded him of an old married couple. He wished that he had his camera, so he could take pictures of them.

"What's so funny?!" Atem growled, as he tried to get away from Yami, who was grabbing his ass.

"You! I can see why people thought you guys were twins. You and Yami are...EEP!" Yugi screamed as Atem pounced on him.

"Honestly, Atem! Don't hog all the fun before we get to Egypt" Yami said, as he watched Atem trying to molest Yugi.

"But...He's so cute and adorable....and I want to have some _fun _with him" Atem pouted.

"Get 'em off me!" Yugi squirmed under Atem, trying to remove Atem's hands that were creeping down his pants.

"ATEM! If you don't stop that, right now...I'll make sure you don't walk straight for a month!" Yami hissed.

"You wouldn't dare" Atem growled, calling the bluff.

"Try me" Yami smirked evilly, his eyes flashing a deep dark red before returning to crimson.

"No fair" Atem whined, getting off Yugi and helping him to his feet.

"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of _playtime _when we're in Egypt" Yami said, gabbing Atem's ass and bring Yugi in for a kiss before teleporting all of them to Egypt.

**------With Ryou and Joey------**

"Say Joey...Why do you play with Seto, if you always lose?" Ryou asked, breaking the silent after Yugi left.

"That stuck up rich-boy needs to be brought down a few pegs. He thinks that he's so awesome and better then everyone else because he's a CEO. He's always like "I'm so powerful that I can squash anyone" or "I don't have time for pathetic losers!" He makes me sick. He's always insulting me and calling me a dog" Joey growled.

"Sounds like he really likes you, Joey"

"WHAT?!"

"Joey, think about it. Does he insult other people?" Ryou asked.

"Yeah! Course, now that I think about it...Seto insults and teases me a lot more than he does other people" Joey said, thinking about everything Seto has done to him.

"Do you like him, Joey?"

"I don't know, Ryou. I mean...I like Seth and I know he likes me, but Seto is Seth's boyfriend...I'm not sure how I feel about Seto.... Actually, I guess I kind of like him because sometime I have strange dreams about him"

"Strange dreams you say? Like what?"

"Seto pouring milk on my body and then lapping it up....Seto putting a collar on me and kissing my neck....Uh....Seto feeding me sausages and dressing me in a pink tutu....Seto in a teacher getup disciplining me in a schoolgirl uniform" Joey said blushing after the thought of the last one.

"Okay Joey! I get it," Ryousaid, blushing himself as Bakura had made him do sexual bondage stuff one time, "Why not ask Seto if he likes you or tell Seth that you may have feelings for Seto? I'm sure they would help you out"

"You okay, Ryou? You look like you're off balance" Joey said, before he had to catch Ryou.

"I'm sorry, Joey. I feel dizzy all of the sudden" Ryou said, as Joey helped him walk to a nearby bench.

"Maybe you should call someone. Does either of your boyfriends have cell phones?"

"No, but I do have a way to call Akefia" Ryou said, digging in his pocket.

"Ryou, that's a dog whistle" Joey said, as Ryou showed him a gold whistle that was engraved with three intertwining hearts.

"It's a special whistle" Ryou said, before putting it to his lips and blowing.

"What's so special about it?" Joey asked after a few minutes, as Ryou continued to blow the whistle.

"It's got a tracking device in it" a ruff voice said into Joey's ear at that moment. Joey screamed and jumped onto the bench next to Ryou before turning around to see Akefia standing there. He was holding a blinking ipod sized thing in his hand.

"Akefia" Ryou smiled, putting the whistle away.

"What happened?" Akefia asked, turning off and pocketing his device before bending down to look at Ryou.

"I had to catch Ryou because he almost fell over. He said that he suddenly felt dizzy" Joey said, as Ryou broke into a sweat and started shivering.

"I better get him home and into bed. I shouldn't have let him go to school, but you know how insistent he can be about somethings" Akefia sighed, as he picked Ryou up and hugging him close to his body. Akefia could smell everything that was happening to his beautiful little mate and his instincts were telling him to protect Ryou at all costs.

"Akefia, I think ya should take Ryou to a hospital. He hasn't been looking too good for about a week now" Joey said, as Akefia was turning to leave.

"Thank you for looking after my Ryou, but stay out of stuff you know nothing about" Akefia growled before continuing to walk in the direction of the apartment that he shared with his mates.

"What? Are you telling me that you know what's wrong with him, Akefia" Joey yelled, jumping off the bench and pointing at Ryou.

"I know **exactly **what's wrong with him, Joey" Akefia said with a serious face, "Oh! Just a fair warning...Seth is coming this way"

"How do you know that?" Joey asked, forgetting completely about Ryou.

"I just know"

"Joey, are you there? Joey?" Seth's voice yelled a few minutes later, surprising Joey and making Akefia smile before he continued his way home.

"Seth? What are you doing here?" Joey asked, as Seth came running up to him.

"I heard someone scream and came to investigate. I'm so glad I found you, though" Seth smiled, hugging Joey.

"Seth" Joey whispered, as Seth stole a gentle kiss from him.

Joey blushed, but didn't pull away as he found that he liked kissing Seth. Seth's lips felt incredible and tasted really good, almost like a warm cinnamon-sugar donut. Seth released his lips and nuzzled his neck. Joey whined and moaned, wanting more contact from Seth.

"What's up, Joey? You don't act this way, normally" Seth said, expecting Joey to yell at him for trying to get some action because Seto wouldn't touch him. Seth always laughed at the comment because he got plenty of sex from Seto and Joey, when he was under Seto's power.

"Seth, how much do you love Seto?" Joey asked, blushing that he was going to ask Seth this.

"I couldn't live without him, Joey. He's the reason that I'm still alive. He saved me from a fate worse than death" Seth said, a tear running down his face from a memory he wished he could forget.

"What happened to ya?" Joey asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think you want to know, Joey"

"Please tell me, Seth. I want to know"

"Alright, but it's not a happy story and I sometimes lose myself in it"

"I'm here and listening"

"I was young and a circus came to town. I was wondering around some of the animal cages when I saw what looked like a girl in one of the cages. I walked over to her to ask why she was in there. She acted like a mistreated animal when I got to the bars of the cage. Hissing, growling, snarling, and trying to smack me away, as if I was going to hurt her. The longer I stood at the bars trying to get her to talk, the more violent she got. Final, she charged the bars of the cage and bite my arm. I was managed to get her to let go, but ended up making a lot of noise. The ringleader found and told me that I just become part of the his circus. He tossed me into an empty cage. Two days later, my body started to change with the rising of the full moon. I can't remember much of anything, except the pain I was in as I felt my bones cracking, braking, and rearranging into new positions. I'm not sure when it happened, but I know the pain became so intense that I pass out. When I awoke, I had a muzzle on and felt something around my neck. I remember trying to stand up, but couldn't for unknown reasons. I was crying too because I was in pain, but it was a different pain from before. The next week was a blur to me because I was whipped daily and put through some type of training. I think the circus people were trying to break my spirit." Seth stopped and took a deep breath. Tears were running freely down his face.

"Those monsters! Who would do such a thing to a child?!" Joey growled.

"I didn't find out what had actually happened to me until after Seto saved me. He tore that circus to pieces before he found me. I was close to my breaking point when he ripped open my cage and removed all the chains that kept me from escaping. I could barely stand on my own and flinched every time he touched me. Seto took me back to Atem after I recovered from the ordeal. I owe him my life. He's my first love" Seth said, smiling when Joey hugged him.

"I wish I had a love story kinda like that" Joey said, blushing a bit.

"Joey, you don't want a love story like mine. I'm still plagued by nightmares and I can never have a normal life because that girl bit me. Seto willingly wanted to become what me is, but I didn't have a choice. You understand that I'm cursed" Seth said, wiping his eyes dry.

"I don't care if you're cursed or not. I still love ya" Joey smiled, but then turned blood red at his own words.

"You love me? Even though you don't know what my curse truly is"

"I think I love Seto too" Joey said, lowering his head.

"I know Seto like you a lot, Joey. I love you too" Seth smiled and kissed Joey passionately on the lips.

"Seth" Joey whimpered, when Seth started attacking his neck.

"My beautiful puppy" Seth growled, running a hand down Joey's inner thigh.

Joey grabbed Seth's hand and brought it to his month. He bit the finger tips before licking and sucking on Seth fingers. Seth was surprised but smirked at the blonde's bold antics. Joey was playing with Seth's curiosity, which could spell trouble for the blond puppy.

"Don't do that unless you want me to take you right here in the park" Seth growled playfully, as Joey released his fingers.

"We can do it in the public restrooms for all I care. I just know that ya can't leave me like this, Seth" Joey panted in Seth's ear.

Seth pulled out a cell phone and flipped it open as he stared Joey down, lust clouded his eyes. He dialed a number and then put the phone on speaker as it rang. Then he began making out with Joey, slowly pushing him towards the park's public restroom facilities.

"Seth, where the hell are you?" Seto's voice yelled when the phone was answered.

"Seth!" Joey cried as Seth nipped his neck.

"Who the hell was that?" Seto didn't sound too happy.

"Seto, I need you" Seth groaned breathlessly, "Joey and me are very horny here in the park's public restrooms. He's being very naughty to me, Seto" Seth cried out when Joey smacked him on the butt.

"Who's being naughty here?" Joey growled, when Seth pinned him to the restroom wall. Joey panted and whimpered as Seth assaulted his sensitive spots.

"Joey, what are you doing with my boyfriend?" Seto hissed

"What am I doing? He just stuck his hand down my pants" Joey barked, but moaned in pleasure as Seth began playing with his member.

"Seth! Joey!....I'll be there in a couple minutes" Seto said, then the phone hung up.

Seth smiled and turn his phone off. He was going to get it later, but now he was going to enjoy making love in Joey and Seto with no mind spells. This made him happy because he wanted all three of them to be true lovers.

"This is the last time I let the our puppy off leash when you are so close to going into heat" Seth heard Seto yell as he entered the restroom. It had only taken Seto thirty minutes from the end of the call to get up the courage to come join Seth and Joey.

"Surprise!!!" Seth smiled, before continuing his work.

Seto blushed as he saw that Seth was half naked and Joey was full blown nude. Both of them were fully aroused and Seth was in the process of preparing Joey for what was to come. Joey had a light sheen of sweat clinging to his body and kept panting, whimpering, and moaning as Seth made him hotter and more needy by the second.

"Se...to" Joey moaned when he saw the CEO approaching him, licking his lips as he watched Seto undress.

* * *

Next: Atem, Yami, and Yugi in Egypt. Seth goes into heat right in front of Joey. Other Randomness with Vampires, Werewolves, and Humans.

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please reveiw!


	5. I'm a Werewolf

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my fourth chapter. This chapter will be lemon flavored. I want to know how many pups you think Ryou should give birth to because I'm torn between the numbers. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 5: I'm a Werewolf**

"Yugi...Wake up, Yugi" Yami cooed, kissing his little mate on the head.

"Go away, Atem" Yugi muttered, hiding his head under a pillow.

"Oh,Yugi! I'm going to bite you if you don't get your ass out of bed" Yami hissed, as he hated it when Yugi was too sleepy to realize which of his lovers was trying to get him up in the morning.

"Whatever" Yugi turned over under the blankets.

Yami smiled evilly before tearing the blanket off Yugi and pouncing on him. Yugi jumped and opened his eyes to see Yami scraping his fangs down his bear chest. Yami licked up Yugi's chest, along the scratch marks before going to his neck and biting down gently. Yugi moaned as he felt Yami feeding on his blood. He didn't realize that it could be a pleasant experience to have Yami drink his blood.

"Good morning, little one" Yami purred, after healing the bite mark.

"Morning, Yami. Where's Atem? He usual wakes me" Yugi said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It was a full moon last night. He went out on a hunt. I found a damn camel in the bathtub this morning. The stupid wolf is over there" Yami sighed, pointing to a large sleeping black wolf with blondish highlights around it's face.

"That's Atem?" Yugi was a bit shocked. He had never seen Atem in his werewolf form before.

"He'll change back when he wakes up. If you're wondering, that's how he'll look when he goes into heat. The only difference, he won't change back for a whole week" Yami smiled, hugging Yugi close and enjoying his scent.

"Yami" Yugi gasped, feeling his vampire lover caress his inner thigh.

"Yugi...Let's piss off Atem by waking him up" Yami said, kissing Yugi with a fiery passion.

"Yami, why do you always try to piss off Atem?" Yugi said, gasping as Yami took off his boxers and tossed them so they would fall on top of Atem's head.

"It's our own little way to say I love you to each other" Yami smiled as he took Yugi's member in his hand and started working it.

"Yami...Oh God!...Ahhh!" Yugi panted as he felt the pleasure overcome his body.

"God won't help you, Yugi. You belong to Atem and me" Yami smirked, as he wet his fingers and began probing Yugi's entrance.

"Ahhhh!" Yugi cried out as Yami found his sweet spot.

"Got ya" Yami said, attack the spot without mercy.

"Yami! I can't...please" Yugi panted and whimpered, feeling the pressure building.

"Ready, Yugi?" Yami asked, removing his fingers and getting into position.

"Yes...please, Yami...I..need you" Yugi panted, blushing as he realized that Yami had been naked the entire time he was on top of him.

Yami kissed Yugi before slowly sliding in, letting the boy adjust to the feeling. His little one was so tight that it was driving Yami insane.

"Yugi..." Yami groaned, when suddenly Yugi gave a little buck, signifying that he was ready. Yami closed his eyes and gave a little moan as he did this. Did his aibou not know what he was doing to him? Sliding out gently, Yami suddenly thrust into his partner, causing Yugi to gasp and moan in pleasure, then finally causing Yugi to scream as Yami hit the his prostate dead-on.

"Yugi"Yami closed his eyes, his moans joining Yugi's screams.

"Harder, Yami! Harder!" Yugi cried and Yami obeyed, slamming into his partner as their mingled cries rose in volume.

"I love you, Yugi. Come with me" Yami said, feeling that he was close.

"I'm so close..." Yuugi whispered.

"Yes, Yugi. Let...me hear you scream!" Yami cried, just as Yugi released with one final cry of his name. Yami himself released right after, finally collapsing with exhaustion while still embedded in his lover.

"YAMI! Get off of him!" Atem growled, as his bones cracked, popped, and rearranged until he looked like a human again. All of the black fur that clung to his skin, suddenly, fell off in a pile. Atem was back to himself, but he was naked and extremely pissed out.

"Morning Atem" Yugi panted, smiling happily as Yami putting out of him.

"Sorry, Atem! I couldn't wait and there's a dead camel in the bathtub" Yami said, smirking at his werewolf.

"Don't touch my camel!" Atem growled, stretching to pop all his joints into line properly.

"Atem" Yugi moaned reaching a hand out to him, beckoning Atem to the bed.

"Yugi" Atem smiled, accepting Yugi's hand and joining him.

"Don't be mad, Atem. I accidentally called Yami the wrong name this morning, because I thought he was you trying to wake me up. I had to be punished for that" Yugi said, kissing Atem on the lips.

"Bad naughty aibou! You know better than to call us by the wrong name" Atem growled playfully, nipping Yugi's neck.

"I'm sorry" Yugi whimpered as Atem began to spoon him. It was obvious that Atem wanted a morning romp in the sheets too.

Yami chuckled and picked up Yugi's camera. He wanted to take some naughty photos of his two mates.

"Atem, don't do that! I said that I was sorry" Yugi cried out as Atem licked his chest.

*_**CLICK**_*

"Yami got his apology, but at the cost of my beauty sleep. I want an apology like Yami had right now" Atem growled, biting gently at Yugi's nipples.

*_**CLICK**_*

"It's not my fault that he wanted morning sex for his apology. I would have willingly let him drink from me as an apology" Yugi gasped as Atem reached around and began working his member.

*_**CLICK**_*

*_**CLICK**_*

*_**CLICK**_*

"It's your fault for waking me up" Atem said, kissing Yugi on the lips in heated passion.

*_**CLICK**_*

*_**CLICK**_*

*_**REEEEWIRL**_*

"Hey, Yugi! Got anymore film for the camera?" Yami asked, popping the camera open to see that it needed a new roll of film.

"In my bag, but it should still have a few picture left on that roll" Yugi said, seeing Yami looking at his camera.

"Nope, it needs a new roll" Yami said, grinning when his back was facing Yugi. He chuckled to himself as he put another roll of film in Yugi's camera.

"Ah! You don't have to prepare me, Atem" Yugi gasped, feeling Atem's fingers probing his entrance.

"I know, Yugi. I'm just inspecting Yami's work" Atem purred, showing Yugi his fingers that were now coated in Yami's semen.

*_**CLICK**_*

"Atem...Oh my God!...Ahhh!" Yugi panted and blushed as he felt pleasure overcome his body once again as Atem slid into him.

*_**CLICK**_*

*_**CLICK**_*

"Don't call God, Yugi. God is not your lover or mate. Yami and I are! So if you are going to scream out your pleasure with a name then scream my name" Atem growled, thrusting harder to prove a point.

*_**CLICK**_*

*_**CLICK**_*

*_**CLICK**_*

"Atem!" Yugi screamed as Atem assaulted his prostate.

"That's better" Atem smirked, kissing and sucking on Yugi's neck, making sure to leave a mark.

*_**CLICK**_*

*_**CLICK**_*

"Atem...I'm going..." Yugi moaned, feeling his orgasm creeping up fast.

"Me too...Yugi...come with me" Atem panted, nipping Yugi's ear and pumping his member in time with his thrusts.

*_**CLICK**_*

"ATEM!" Yugi screamed, coming all over Atem's hand. Atem came just after Yugi, screaming his name and coating his insides with his seed.

*_**CLICK**_*

*_**CLICK**_*

*_**CLICK**_*

"Apology accepted....Thank you, Yugi" Atem panted, kissing Yugi on the lips as he putted out.

"Welcome" Yugi smiled before getting up and heading toward the bathroom.

*_**CLICK**_*

"Use the shower, Yugi. Atem's camel is taking up the bathtub" Yami yelled, taking another picture of Yugi's retreating back before he disappeared into the bathroom.

"I want copies of those" Atem said, eying Yami as he put the camera away.

"I'm not telling Yugi that I took them, but I will tell him to get doubles of all the vacation pictures" Yami smirked, before getting up to get dressed.

"Why so evil and naughty today, Yami?" Atem asked as Yami tossed him a pair of shorts.

"I'm on vacation with the two most important and beautiful people in the world. I'm allowed to be naughty" Yami smiled before grabbing his cloak and putting it on after he was dressed.

"Where are you going?" Atem asked, as Yami concealed his face with the hood.

"I sensed something strange yesterday when we were in the market. I want to go check it out. Protect Yugi... and get rid of that camel before housekeeping comes up" Yami said before turning and teleporting to an abandoned building close to the market.

Yami looked out of the building's entrance and scanned the area for danger. The street was clear of people and only a few rats hovered around the garbage. Yami smiled at his luck as he entered the street and headed towards the market. It didn't take long before the sights, sounds, and smells of the market flooded his senses and he had to rely on his vampire intuition to find the area that peaked him senses the day before.

"Why do I have a feeling that Atem will drop in anytime?" Yami muttered to himself.

Yami suddenly stop in the middle of the street. His senses where picking up something, but it was moving rather fast so he couldn't tell exactly what is was. It was also moving in a strange pattern, similar to a vampire, but not quiet. This concerned Yami because it meant one of two thing; it was a fledgling vampire or it was a shadow demon. Both were very dangerous and Yami would need help taking down either of them.

Just then, Yami hear someone crying. It seemed to be coming from an abandoned side street. Yami decided to investigate seeing as the creature he was looking for had disappeared. Yami looked around, but didn't see anyone, just several piles of wood and trash. He sniffed the air to get an accurate assumption of the area.

There were two scents, one human and one werewolf, hiding in the street. Yami sigh because he also smelled two types of blood, which meant that they were both injured. They were under one of the piles of wood that was leaning on the side of a building.

"Hello! Is someone there?" Yami said, taking the cautious approach and alerting the werewolf that someone was close by.

"Help! Please help me! My boyfriend is hurt badly!" a voice called out from the wood pile.

Yami smiled and run over to the wood pile. He was relieved that at least the werewolf would be friendly, seeing as most werewolves who courted humans wouldn't reveal themselves unless threatened.

He bent down and looked under the wood.

"What happened?" Yami asked, coming face to face with a gentle lavender eyed teen with sandy blond hair and sun-kissed skin.

"Something attacked him. I don't know what it was, but it attack my lover. I tried to stop it and got hurt myself. Then it ran away like something spooked it" the boy cried, holding his abdomen and shakes in fear.

"It's alright. I'll help you. Please don't cry" Yami said, embracing the teen as he reminded Yami of his little human lover.

"Thank you...Sir" the teen smiled and then looked at his unconscious boyfriend. The unconscious teen had wild gravity defying sandy blond hair, dark sun-kissed skin and his features where sharper then the boy's.

"Do you know how bad his injuries are, because yours are just minor scrapes and bruises" Yami asked, releasing the teen from the hug.

"I don't know, but I think that thing broke his arm and knocked him out. He's bleeding too" the teen said.

"I'm going to set his arm. I want you hold him" Yami said, seeing the arm was only dislocated from the shoulder and not broken like the boy thought.

"Don't worry Marik, this guy is going to help you" the teen said, holding the unconscious Marik's hand and sitting on top of his chest.

Yami took the arm and bent the elbow at a 90 degree angle. Then he rotated the arm and shoulder inward, towards Marik's chest. Slowly, but steadily Yami rotated the arm and shoulder outward, making sure the upper arm was stationary. When Marik's lower arm was 90 degree past his chest; his shoulder popped back into its joint. Yami smiled before he gently rotated the arm back towards Marik's chest.

"How did you do that?" the teen asked, as Yami tore a few stripes of fabric from his cloak and immobilized Marik's arm in a make-shift sling.

"I've had a number of dislocated shoulder in my days, so I know how to fix them. We need to get him out of the streets and to a hospital" Yami said, fearful as he saw a bite mark on Marik's neck.

"We can't do that! There is only a clinic around here and they can't do anything! I'm going to lose my lover" the boy cried, holding his abdomen again as if protecting something.

Yami sighed and then waved his hand across the boy's face. Three passes and the boy was sound asleep on top of his lover. Yami hated using magic on innocent people, but it was necessary when he was in an emergency situation like this one.

Yami decided that he needed Atem's help because he couldn't run into a hospital carrying both of the teen. It would look suspicious for a guy his size to be carrying two guy that were both taller then him. Yami tossed the boy over his shoulder and put a hand on Marik's chest, not wanting to move the guy too much. Yami concentrated before teleporting into the hotel room, scaring Yugi when he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Atem!" Yugi screamed, seeing that Yami still had his hood up and was carrying one person and another was on the floor, not moving.

Atem poked his head out of the bathroom to see why Yugi screamed. His face and hair were covered with blood. Atem growled at the sight and smell of Yami with two unconscious teens.

"Atem, I need your help. I have a problem" Yami said, removing his cloak and tossing it on the bed.

"You have more than a problem, Yami. What were you thinking?" Atem barked, taking the boy from Yami's shoulder.

"I was looking for that thing I sensed yesterday and I found these two. They were attacked by that thing before it got scared and ran off. We need to get them to a hospital" Yami said, picking up Marik.

"Yami, the nearest major hospital is in Cairo. How are we going to explain that to them?" Atem asked.

"Tell them the truth!"

"Look, Yami! You know that he won't survive two trips in his condition" Atem sighed, point to Marik, "His only chance is if he is turned. His blood pressure is too low for me to turn him, so you'll have to turn him"

"What are you guys talking about?" Yugi asked, confused about what they were saying.

"Yami saved a pregnant Gamma werewolf and his human mate. The humans blood pressure is very very low and there are only two ways to save his life at this point. A blood transfusion or turning him into a vampire. The medical clinic here isn't equipped to do blood transfusions and teleporting steals energy from injured passengers. So Yami only has one option" Atem explained.

"What's a Gamma werewolf?" Yugi asked, unsure of the term.

"The lowest pack rank is Gamma and the highest pack rank is Alpha. The Gamma is basically a punching bag to the other members of the pack. Gamma's usually take care of the Alpha and Beta pups because they aren't good at hunting. It is quit rare that one becomes pregnant because the Gamma pups threaten food supplies for the Alpha and Beta pups. Plus, the Alpha wouldn't allow the Gamma pups to live" Atem said, putting the boy on the bed.

"That's awful" Yugi said, climbing onto the bed and putting a hand on the boy's abdomen.

"Marik" the teen flinched at Yugi's touch.

"Yami, turn Marik!" Yugi said, not wanting to see the two teens separated.

"What!? Why?" Yami asked, confused about the request.

"If Marik dies then this Gamma will lose the only thing that would be worth living for after the death of his mate. Losing Marik would mean losing his unborn children. If that happened to me...I wouldn't want to feel anything anymore"

"I understand, Yugi. I'll do it" Yami said, remembering how Yugi tried killing himself when they first met.

Yami set Marik down on the bed next to his lover. The boy turned and embraced Marik as soon as he sensed his mate was near. Yami sighed, but smiled before running his fangs down his wrist, causing blood to pool up from the wound. Then he opened Marik's mouth and let his blood drip down his throat.

"That'll do it" Yami said, after letting a few drops of blood fall on Marik's bite mark before he licked his wrist. The bite mark healed instantly.

"Now what?" Yugi asked, wonder what was going to happen next.

"Atem, is that camel still in the bathtub?" Yami asked, cautiously watching Marik and knowing what a fledgling's first reaction and instinct would be.

"Of course, I was eating it before you popped your sorry ass in here with our uninvited guests" Atem growled.

"If you can, get me a two pints of it's blood"

"Why?"

"The first thing that a fledgling is going to want when it wakes up is food. We don't want him sucking Yugi or his mate dry. I'm going to have to take him out to feed tonight. What a pain"

"I'll be right back" Atem said, grabbing the ice bucket and going into the bathroom.

"Marik, why do you smell so strange?" the boy asked, waking up for Yami's spell.

"Yami had to turn him to save his life" Yugi said, scaring the boy.

"Turn? Turn him how? Only an Alpha has the power to turn a human and the blood pressure has to be elevated to a certain level" the boy said, trembling in fear.

"That's a lie! Any werewolf can turn a human as long as there is a blood to blood contact, which does mean the werewolf has to bite the human. Biting does elevate the blood pressure a bit, but as long as the blood pressure isn't too low the human be turned. Of course, that was not the case with your mate. His blood pressure was way way to low to turn him into a werewolf" Yami said, mad at the boy's pack Alpha's lie.

"What did you turn him into then?" the boy cried.

"A vampire" Yami said, at the moment Marik's body shot off the bed. He was hissing as fang appeared, his dark sun-kissed skin lightened to the same complexion as his teen mate, and his light lavender eye turned a deep lavender color.

"No...Marik" the boy had tears running down his face.

"Atem! Marik's awake!" Yugi yelled, when Marik's eye meet his.

"HERE!" Atem said, busting out of the bathroom with the ice bucket filled with camel blood. He ran over and put the rim of the bucket to Marik's lips. Marik grabbed the bucket when he realized that the contents were. He gulped the blood down as quick as he could before tossing the bucket.

"Damn! That sucked! What the hell did you give me?" Marik hissed at Atem.

"Cold camel blood" Atem smirked at the newly born vampire.

"Bastard! Why do I still feel like I could drink more?"

"Because you haven't had a proper feed yet" Yami said, getting Marik attention.

"Who the hell are you?" Marik hissed.

"I go by many names, but you may call me...Yami, King of the Vampires. You can thank and/or curse my mate for your new life, _fledgling_" Yami smirked as Marik hissed and his mate gasped at him.

"Close your mouth, _Gamma_. You know better than to stare at a high ranked _leach_" Atem growled at the teen.

"I'm sorry, _Alpha King_. I didn't mean to" the boy whimpered, holding his abdomen again.

"Malik?" Marik turned to see his mate. He embraced and kissed him on the lips.

"Marik!" the werewolf cried, happy that his mate was alright.

"I thought I was a goner" the fledgling said, kissing Malik on the head.

"I was so scared that you wouldn't get to tell you that I'm pregnant" Malik cried into Marik's shoulder.

"You're pregnant?" Marik said, before sniffing him to take in his scent.

"I was going to tell you tomorrow on our anniversary, but I guess now is okay"

"Congratulations you guy" Yugi said, watching Marik feeling Malik's slight baby bump.

"Congratulations indeed" Yami said plainly, "Thanks to the transformation, you guy won't be able to produce anymore children after this litter is born"

"It alright, Yami. At least, I can keep my litter now" Malik said, smiling and nuzzling his mate.

"Why do you say that?" Marik asked, confused.

"I don't have to go back to my pack now. My mate is strong enough to protect me and my pups now. I don't have to tell my Alpha that I'm mated with something weaker than her. My rank is now a Beta because my mate is a newly born vampire" Malik smiled, blushing slightly.

"That's actually true" Atem said, remembering the new laws that he passed for werewolf/vampire couples and werewolf/vampire/human couples.

"Hey, _fledgling_! Come on!" Yami said, holding out a hand.

"What!?" Marik hissed.

"I'm taking you hunting. I don't want one of **my fledglings **to end up a rouge vampire" Yami smiled, as Marik hissed again before approaching and taking Yami's hand. Yami smirked evilly before teleporting to the evening streets to find couple low lives for his newest offspring to suck dry.

~~~~~~~_**With Joey, Seto, and Seth**_~~~~~~~

"But Seto, I want to..." Joey whined

"NO!" Seto hissed, smacking him in the head.

"No fair! I love Seth just as much as you. Why can't I see him?" Joey barked, wondering why Seth was locked in his room.

"He told you some about the "accident" at the circus, right?" Seto asked, know the answer already.

"Yeah! A girl bit him, but she had rabbis or something and that changed him. I told him already that I didn't care about that. Now, let me see him!"

"You're barking up the wrong tree, _dog-boy_" Seto said, slamming the door in Joey's face.

"I'm not a dog, you stuck up rich prick" Joey kicked the door before walking around the side yard of Seto's mansion. He looked around before walking just under the third window on the east side of the mansion. He took out a bronze whistle that had angel and devil wings engraved on it and blow it gently.

"Joey? Is that you?" the cheerfully voice of Seth asked, his head popping out of the second story window.

"The one and only" Joey smirked and looked up at his beautiful boyfriend.

"Why are you down there?"

"The warden won't let me in, so I came to bust ya out"

"Bust me out nothing! I'm going to escape" Seth grinned, before jumping out the window and landing next to Joey.

"I love it when you want to rub Seto the wrong way. It's sexy" Joey smiled, remembering that he freaked out the first time Seth jumped out of the second story window.

"Funny, I though you were sexy" Seth smirked, know were the conversation would end.

"I'm sexy, but you're sexier" Joey purred, bring Seth into a passionate kiss.

When Joey broke the kiss he though Seth would talk to him more, but Seth didn't. Instead, Seth began kissing, licking, and undressing Joey. It was odd behavior, but Joey didn't mind as he loved it when Seth was horny. It meant wild, hot sex with multiple positions.

"Joey...remember when I told....you about the circus?" Seth said, panting as he removed his and Joey's clothes.

"Yeah! The girl bit you and....Ahhh!" Joey cried out as Seth tackled him to the ground

"She bit me...she wasn't human...and I changed" Seth nipped at Joey bare chest as he finished undressing both of them.

"What happened to ya?" Joey asked, as the last golden rays of the setting sun bathed his and Seth's skin.

"I'm a werewolf" Seth whispered in Joey's ear, the sun setting on his first night of his heat cycle.

"What?" Joey asked, before Seth cried out in pain as he transformed into a large chocolate brown wolf with blueish-yellow eyes. Seth panted a few times as the pain subsided and then let out a long haunting howl.

"_**JOEY**_" Seth cooed in his ruff wolf voice, lick Joey's face and nuzzling him lovingly.

* * *

Next: Marik and Malik come live with Yami, Atem, and Yugi for vampire training. Atem goes into heat in the middle of a movie theater. Ryou goes to get an ultrasound of his pups.

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please review!


	6. Lamaze Class & Movies

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my fifth chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. This chapter will be lemon flavored. I want to know if you think Ryou should give birth before Malik or vis versa. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 6: Lamaze Class & Movies**

"HELP! YAMI! ATEM!" Yugi screamed, driving under their bed, trying to escape the lunatic who was now living with him and his boyfriends.

"Don't be such a baby!" Marik growled, reaching under the bed and grabbing the bottom of Yugi's pants.

"NO! LET GO! HELP!" Yugi screamed louder, grabbing the bed frame as Marik tried to drag him out.

"You let Yami do it"

"That's because it doesn't hurt when he does it"

"Come on, Little Yugi. Malik is pregnant and won't let me" Marik hissed, prying Yugi's hands free of the bed frame.

"AHHH! YAMI!! HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!!!" Yugi yelled when Marik brought him up to eye level.

"_FLEDGLING!!!_" Yami hissed as he appeared next the them, hitting Marik on the head and snatching Yugi away from him, "That's my mate! Why are you scaring him?!"

"I'm hungry, _Pharaoh_!" Marik hissed, but didn't try to fight Yami.

"Then go find yourself a meal and leave my mate alone" Yami glared at Marik before checking on Yugi, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, now" Yugi sighed in relief before wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"Oh Marik! Where are you? We need to go to my Werewolf Lamaze class" Malik's voice called out from down stairs.

"Oh-no! Got ta go! Good-bye!" Marik said, before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

"You just missed him, Malik" Yami called out as a heavily pregnant Malik walked into the room.

"But...I need someone to take me to my Lamaze class. Why did Marik do this to me?" Malik began to cry.

"Don't cry, Malik. Yami could take you and then track down Marik" Yugi said, trying calm Malik down as his hormones were all over the place.

"Yeah, Malik! I have a feeling that my fledgling has gone to feed and then some place to think. I can drop you off at your birthing class and have Marik there before the lesson is half way through" Yami smiled, wanting to punish Marik for threatening to drink from Yugi.

"Thanks, Yami" Malik squealed happily, hugging Yami the best he could before doing the same to Yugi.

"Yugi, watch Atem very carefully. He's showing all the signs of going into heat, so be on the look out for anything strange" Yami said, kissing Yugi on the head.

"Don't worry, Yami. You told me what to look and listen for. I have ever been using that special lube, that you and Atem gave me, every morning. If Atem does go into heat, I'll be ready" Yugi smiled, letting go of Yami's neck.

"You ready, Malik?" Yami asked, putting a hand on Malik's shoulder.

"Yeah! I don't want to be late"

Yami smiled before teleporting with Malik, leaving Yugi alone in the room. Yugi sighed and then grabbed a change of clothes before going into the bathroom. He needed a shower after been chased around the house by Marik.

Yugi undress and stepped into the shower, turning the water on. In no time, the room was filled with stream from the hot water. Yugi sighed as the water relaxed some of his tight muscles. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"So sexy" a voice whispered in Yugi's ear before a pair arms wrapped around him and sandwiched him to a naked body.

"Atem!" Yugi jumped a little as he felt Atem's body rubbing against his.

"You've been using that lube, haven't you" Atem growled lustfully, nipping at Yugi's shoulder.

"Yeah, I have. I don't want you to hurt me when you go into heat" Yugi said, feeling Atem's hard member teasing his entrance,

"It made you smell like a bitch in heat. It excites and comforts me. I can't wait to see your belly swollen with my pups" Atem licked Yugi's neck and ran his hands down Yugi's flat stomach.

"Atem...please" Yugi begged, feeling his body reacting to Atem's. He whimpered and pushed back against Atem, wanting Atem to help with the problem that he was causing.

"Want to go to a movie after we finish up in here?" Atem asked, smirking at Yugi's antics.

"Sure, we can go see a horror movie. Please, Atem!" Yugi gasped, as Atem penetrated him. He needed no preparation because of the super hydration, muscle relaxant, hormone infused lube. Yugi put his hands on the wall to steady himself.

"Yugi...You're so beautiful" Atem panted as he thrust in and out of his mate.

"Atem...Ahhh! Yugi cried out as Atem found his sweet spot.

"Call my name some more, Yugi" Atem growled, speeding up his pace.

"Atem... Atem... Harder, Atem" Yugi was too caught up in pleasure to notice Atem's eyes flashing yellow every so often.

"Yugi...come for me" Atem panted heavily and started pumping Yugi's member.

"ATEM!" Yugi screamed, releasing his seed all over Atem's hand and the shower wall.

"YUGI!" Atem grunted, filling Yugi until it seeped out his entrance.

Atem slowly pulled out of Yugi. He smiled as he watched his seed drip down Yugi's thigh before being rinsed away by the water. Yugi looked ever more beautiful from this angle in Atem's opinion.

"Atem" Yugi smiled, looking at him with loving eyes.

"We better clean ourselves up if we're going to a movie" Atem said, grabbing the soap.

Yugi nodded and pushed himself off the wall. Atem grabs him instantly and begins running the bar of soap all over his body. Yugi stole a few passionate kisses from Atem as he cleans both of them. Atem growled playfully before putting the soap down and pushing both him and Yugi under the water.

"See you down stairs in ten minutes" Atem said before disappearing from the shower as quickly as he appeared.

Yugi chuckled as he turned the water off and got out of the shower. He dried himself and than put the towel in the laundry hamper before dressing. Then Yugi run out into the hall and down the stairs. As soon as Yugi hit the bottom step, Atem grabbed him and laid heated kisses on his neck.

"You ready, Yugi?" Atem asked, nipping his mate's ear.

"I'm ready, Atem! Let's go" Yugi said, twisting out of Atem's grip before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the front door.

Atem laughed as he opened the door for Yugi. Yugi smiled at him before going outside. Atem smiled back at Yugi before closing and locking the door behind him.

"What?" Yugi asked when he noticed Atem staring at him. Atem gave him as evil smirk before changing at him. Yugi let out an "Eep!" before running towards the movie theater, but a way from Atem. He had a feeling that Atem was going to do naughty things to him when he stopped playing around and actually decided to catch him.

**------With Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia-----**

"Hop up on the table, Ryou" a blond lady in a white lab coat said, as she sat down in front of a screen.

"Let me help you, Ryou" Akefia said, lifting a heavily pregnant Ryou onto the hospital bed.

"Thank you, Akefia" Ryou smiled, kissing him on the lips.

"Enough of that. Ryou, lift your shirt" the lady in the lab coat said.

"Yes, Doctor" Ryou said, lifting his shirt up to his chest as his doctor tucked a sterile towel into his pants.

Ryou laid down as his doctor took out a bottle of gel and put some on the probe that was hooked up to the machine that she was siting in front of. Ryou felt happy because today he was going to see how many pups he was carrying on the ultrasound. He didn't want to know the gender because he wanted to be surprised and wanted Akefia to suffer for not telling him that he could get pregnant.

"This will feel a bit weird" she said, putting the probe on Ryou's baby bump.

"Ooooh!" Ryou jumped a little as the warm gel on probe touched his skin.

"Alright....We have werewolf pups" the doctor smiled, turning the screen so that Ryou and Akefia could see.

"What the hell are we looking at, Rebecca?" Akefia growled, looking at the black and white image on the screen.

"Calm down... Look here" Dr. Rebecca pointed to an area that kept moving on the screen, "This is a head and here's the spine. Over here is another head and spine. Then right next to that is, yet another head and spine"

"Triplets?!" Ryou smiled when the doctor nodded her head.

"Want to know the genders?" Dr. Rebecca asked, as Ryou kissed Akefia with tears of joy in his eyes.

"NO!" Ryou said, smacking a hand over Akefia's mouth so he can't voice his opinion.

"All right, do you want a picture of your children?" she asked, trying not to laugh at them.

"Of course, we do" Ryou smiled innocently as Akefia glared daggers at him.

Dr. Rebecca smiled before pressing some buttons and clicking a few things on the machine. A few seconds laster, the machine spit out a photo of the ultrasound image. The photo was then given to Ryou, who smiled and kissed Akefia again.

"You going to come back to the pack, Akefia?" Dr. Rebecca asked, taking the towel and wiping the gel off of Ryou's belly.

"No, I'm not and I have no reason to come back" Akefia growled.

"I was just wondering with the fact that Atem is very close to his first heat and Seth is on guard with his new mate being in the early stages of pregnancy. No one is leading the main pack and the young teenagers are getting cocky. We need a capable leader for the next few weeks. You wouldn't have to do much"

"I said no, 'Becca. I know Seth wouldn't care, but Atem is a different story. I was banished for a reason and I am not going back. I'll go to the annual wolf picnic with the family, but that is it. I don't want to be the leader of any other pack, but my own" Akefia snarled at the idea of being part of Atem's pack again.

"Fine, I was just asking because the one under Seth and Atem was killed the other day. Some rouge vampire came out of nowhere and sucked him dry. The pack is scared that it will attack again" she sighed.

"Rouge vampire you say.... I'll check it out later" Akefia said, helping Ryou get down.

"Come on, Akefia. I don't want to be late for Lamaze. Bakura is waiting to teleport us over" Ryou said as he slowly walked to the door.

"Remind me again why you scheduled your ultrasound the same day as Lamaze" Akefia said, opening the door for Ryou.

"So you couldn't skip out on me like last week. Bakura had to cover for you and one of the girls went into labor in the middle of a relaxation exercise. Bakura has to leave the room because of all the blood" Ryou said, grabbing Akefia's hand as they left the office.

"Sorry, I had to go hunting" Akefia sighed.

"Bakura!" Ryou smiled, seeing his vampire lover in the waiting room.

"Ryou...don't keep me waiting! How much did Akefia knock you up?" Bakura asked, smiling as Ryou hugged him.

"I'm having triplets!" Ryou squealed happily.

"Congrats, Ryou. I would of expected more, but it is your first litter" Bakura grinned as Ryou showed him the ultrasound image.

"Thanks, Bakura. Can you take us to my Lamaze class now? I don't want to be late"

"Of course! I wouldn't want you or Akefia to miss anything _important_" Akefia cringed at the death glare that Bakura gave him.

"Enough trying to scare each other! Lamaze class now!"

"Yes, my sweet adorable mate" Bakura said, taking Ryou's free hand and kissing it before teleporting.

The screams and gasps of women made it clear where Bakura teleported them. Bakura smiled as he saw the faces of shocked, angry humans and werewolves.

"I told you not to teleport into the middle of the classroom" Ryou shouted at Bakura.

"...But Akefia would run away if I didn't teleport into the middle of the classroom" Bakura said, knowing how his werewolf felt about the class.

"Thank you so much, Yami" a voice said from across the room. Bakura's eyes were instantly on a young pregnant blond teen who was hugging the vampire king.

"No problem, Malik" Yami smiled as Malik let go, "I'm sorry about my fledgling's behavior. I should have made sure that Marik had a good feed last night. He's still learning how to control the thirst, but he's getting better"

"Hey, _leach_! How's the _Alpha King_?" Akefia said before Bakura could think of a remark to throw Yami's way.

"He's close to _howling_, _Thief_. Hello Ryou..._Tomb Robber_" Yami said, acknowledging each of the white haired trio as Malik went to greet some of the other werewolves.

"What is the all-powerful vampire king doing in a place like this without this mates" Akefia growled, glaring the young pregnant werewolf that was talking with a few of the older female werewolves.

"I was just dropping off my fledgling's pregnant mate before going to fetch him" Yami hissed.

"How stupid of you... I would have.."Akefia started to say.

"STOP IT!" Ryou yelled, smacking Akefia over the head. The action caused several of the werewolves to gasp and backup, know about Akefia's short temper and aggressive personality.

"Ryou!" Akefia growled, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Please don't...AH!" Ryou cried out in pain, holding his stomach.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" Akefia asked, changing his expression from mad to concerned.

"...Mmm! One of your pups just kicked me" Ryou said, rubbing the spot were he had been kicked.

"Don't scare me like that, Ryou"

"Tell that to your pups" Ryou sigh as Akefia leaned down to kiss him.

"_PHARAOH!_" Marik yelled, appearing suddenly and earning growls from most of the werewolves, "We've got trouble"

"_Fledgling_?! What are you talking about? Did you kill someone important?" Yami hissed, mad at Marik for trying to skip out on his mate.

"No, but if you don't hurry then Yugi is going to be in big trouble" Marik said, a serious look on his face.

"What's wrong with Yugi" Ryou asked, concerned about his friend.

"I saw Yugi and Atem walk into the movie theater. Atem smells like he's about to go into heat any second" Marik said, noticing the pregnant white haired human with a vampire and werewolf look alike.

"Do you know want movie they were going to see?" Yami asked, having a feeling that he knew which movie it would be.

"I don't know. I went to find you after I saw them. I'm sorry"

"It's alright, Marik. If I know Atem and Yugi like I do then they probably went to see a monster movie. Yugi loves monster movies"

"_Pharaoh_, you're going to need help if your mate goes wolf in the middle of a movie theater. I'll help you" Bakura said, seeing how worked up some of the werewolves where getting over the news of their king possibly going into heat in public.

"Why the change of heart, _Tomb Robber_?" Yami asked, wonder why Bakura was going to help him.

"I've been though this kind of thing before. Trust me, you're going to need help"

"Fine, Bakura. You can come. _Fledgling_, stay here with your mate. It's too dangerous for you come. Plus, you have this Lamaze class to do with your mate" Yami said, seeing Malik approaching Marik.

Marik nodded even though the idea of the Lamaze class made his skin crawl. It was because of the incident of the premature birth from last week that made him nervous.

"Let's go, _Pharaoh_" Bakura said, putting a hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami nodded before both of them teleported to the movie theater bathroom.

Yami and Bakura sighed in relief that the bathroom was empty. They exited in a hurry, not wanting to keep Atem and Yugi in the theater for much longer. Yami spotted the guy who was in charge of taking ticket stubs and walked over to him.

"Excuse me, but have you seen my...brother?" Yami asked, knowing he wouldn't get in if he said that he was looking for his boyfriend.

"Yeah, I saw your twin brother and your little cousin. I can't let you back without a ticket unless it's an emergency" the guy said, after staring at Yami for awhile.

"It is, sir. My brother is a diabetic and forgot to take him insulin. If he doesn't take it soon then he'll have to be rushed to the hospital" Yami said, lying through his teeth.

"Go on then, kid. I don't want to be the one to call 9-1-1 because I refused to let somebody give someone else their medicine" the guy said, pointing to the theater that Atem and Yugi were in.

Yami and Bakura opened the theater door and walked in. Even in the pitch black theater, Yami located Atem and Yugi, who were sitting six roles away from the door. Yami cringed, as did Bakura, at the heavy scent of heat coming from the werewolf. Marik wasn't kidding, it smelled like Atem was in the process of changing.

"Atem? Are you okay? You don't look so good" Yugi's voice suddenly tapped Yami's sensitive hearing.

"Bakura, do you know the illusion spell?" Yami asked, panic evident in his voice.

"Am I a stupid fledgling?" Bakura hissed and Yami just rolled his eyes.

"Alright...NOW!" Yami said, both Bakura and him chanting together before snapping their fingers.

A blueish-gray shroud of magic blanketed Atem just as he fell over in the walkway, growling and srceaming in pain. Yami flinched every time he heard or saw one of Atem's bone crack and rearrange. Yami hated seeing his lover change because he could tell by the sound that it was painful.

"Yami?!.... Atem's going into heat" Yugi said after realizing that Yami was the one standing in the walkway behind them.

"I know! Bakura and I just case an illusion spell. That will give us some time to teleport you and Atem out of here" Yami said, eyes still glued to Atem's form that sprouted a tail and wolf ears.

"_Pharaoh_, he going to shatter the spell if we don't do something" Bakura said, watching Atem's movements.

"Yugi, distract Atem. If he shatters the spell then it's all over. Bakura and I will be hurt from the recoil and every one in this theater will see a giant wolf suddenly appear" Yami said, trying to concentrate on keeping the spell intact.

"What am I suppose to do?" Yugi asked, unsure of what action to take.

"Use your head, _kid_. Werewolf or not, he's still Atem and he's about to get as horny as hell. You're his mate. _Do the math_" Bakura hissed.

"You're joking!" Yugi blushed as he realized what he had to do.

"The illusion spell is up so no one can see you and as soon as Atem finishes changing, we'll teleport both of you home" Yami said.

"Distract that _fleabag_ of yours or I'll make your life a living hell after this is over" Bakura hissed, flashing his fangs.

Yugi flinched before throwing off his tank top and jeans. He walked up to Atem and dropped down on all fours before rubbing his head against Atem. Yugi whimpered a bit when Atem's face shoot up and two yellowish-purple eyes stared him down.

"Atem, it's me. It's Yugi" Yugi cooed, as Atem growled. Atem's canines lengthened and black fur began covering his body.

"Yu...gi?" Atem slowly said in a husky voice.

"Atem!?" Yugi gasped as Atem tossed him to the ground and got on top of him. Atem violently ripped Yugi underwear off, causing a deep blush to spread across his little lover's face.

Five more cracks sounded out and then Atem's transformation was complete. His bones shifted and his eye turned yellow with small traces of violet in them. Atem panted before he threw back his head and howled.

"NOW!!!" Yami yelled.

Yami and Bakura grabbed a hold of Yugi and Atem, teleport as soon as they touched. Yami teleported Yugi to the bed, but Bakura, who had only visited their house once, teleport Atem to the hallway. This, of course, upset Atem, who started biting and snapping at Bakura.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Yami asked as he got the special lube out and began applying it to Yugi's entrance.

"I'm fine, Yami. Where's Atem?" Yugi asked just before Bakura landed in the doorway.

"_Tomb Robber!_ Stop fooling around with my mate and get lost!" Yami hissed.

"Gladly" Bakura said before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"Atem!" Yugi gasped when Atem's jaws embedded into the door frame where Bakura had been a few seconds ago.

"Yugi remember the poses and actions I taught you to show Atem for his heat?" Yami asked, seeing Atem's eyes looking straight at the bed as he released the door frame.

"Yeah! Want me to show him now?" Yugi asked, as Atem began to slowly approach them.

"Yes, but stay on the bed. I think he's going to join us" Yami whispered, crawling to the end of the bed.

"Atem" Yugi said, turning so his backside was facing the wolf.

"Mate" Atem growled softly before jumping onto the bed. He walked around before settling in between Yugi and Yami.

"Glad you could join us, Atem" Yami smirked as he got a nice view of Atem's cute wolf ass.

Atem growled a little before picking up the bottle of lube, that Yami had left next to Yugi, in his jaws. He turned and dropped the bottle in Yami's lap before grabbing his shirt and ripping it to sheds.

"What was that for?" Yami asked, as Atem turned back around and then sat in his lap.

"Mate" Atem lustfully growled before licking Yami in the face.

"You want me to take you as you're taking Yugi?" Yami was a bit surprised when Atem nodded.

"Atem must see you as his Alpha, Yami. Why else would he want to be taken by someone?" Yugi said, watching the whole ordeal.

"You wanted your first time to be special, didn't you?" Yami smiled as Atem got up and gently nipped his chin. Yami shook his head as he took off his pants and boxers. He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers.

"Yami, will Atem get pregnant if he let's us take him?" Yugi asked, as Yami began to prepare Atem.

"Only if you take him, Aibou. I'm a vampire, which means I'm of the living dead. The dead can't create new life. It required very dark magic for the dead to do something like that" Yami said before Atem let out a howl of pleasure.

"Oh! I wasn't sure. I just thought it would be cool if Atem and I were pregnant at the same time" Yugi said, feeling a bit sorry that Yami could never have his own children.

"Technically, what Atem is letting me do is an insult to werewolves. Male Alpha wolves don't usually want to be taken. In fact, if an Alpha wolf wants to take over another Alpha wolf's pack, they'll fight and the loser is fucked by the winner in front of both packs. It's the ultimate humiliation. So, Atem is letting me put all of werewolf kind to shame by being my bitch" Yami chuckled, as Atem let out another howl of pleasure.

"...Because he's the ruler of all werewolves. Wow! You must be honored that Atem is throwing away his pride to get you his virginity" Yugi said as Atem panted and whimpered.

"I'm honor that I get to share this moment with both of my mates. Atem is giving me his virginity and you his children" Yami smiled, sliding his fingers out of Atem.

"Yugi" Atem panted as Yami got into position.

Yugi nodded and crawled over so Atem could get into position too. He nipped Atem's chin before turning around and exposing his backside to the wolf. Atem pressed his body against Yugi's and then hiked himself onto his little mate. Yugi gave out a cry as he was entered; it didn't hurt, but he could tell that Atem's member felt different now.

"Are you alright, Yugi?" Yami asked, as Atem lick Yugi's neck.

"I'm fine, Yami. Atem, I think you've gotten bigger" Yugi moaned as Atem moved a bit.

"Here I come, Atem" Yami said before embedding himself completely inside his beautiful werewolf. Atem let out a howl mixed with pain and pleasure.

"Atem?" Yugi hoped that Yami didn't hurt Atem too badly.

"Damn it, Atem! You're so fucking tight" Yami hissed.

"Yami" Atem whimpered, pressing back to show that he was ready.

Moans, howls, whimpers, screams, and panting filled the room as Yami set a fast rhythm that Atem began to match after awhile. Yugi tried to keep up, but he didn't have the stamina or endurance of his two lovers.

"Atem" Yugi whimpered as he felt himself getting close with Atem hitting his prostate.

Yami reach around and pumped Yugi in time with his thrusts. He knew that Atem couldn't do it, as he was in his wolf form and didn't have opposable thumbs anymore.

"Yugi...come with us. Let...us hear you scream!" Yami cried, just as Yugi released with a cry of Yami and Atem's name.A few thrusts later, Atem released with a howl at the same time that Yami released with a cry of Atem and Yugi's name.

"That...was amazing" Yugi said as Atem got off him and laid down on his side.

"How was it, Atem?" Yami asked, watching the panting werewolf. Yami didn't want to admit it, but Atem looked sexy after being throughly fucked in his wolf form.

"Yami" Atem panted tiredly, but got up and nipped Yami on the chin. He enjoyed Yami being his first and knew that it wouldn't be his last.

"Get some rest you two. We can do that again when you both wake up" Yami said, as he saw Yugi yawn before laying down on top of Atem who looked equally tired.

* * *

Next: Yugi and Joey go shopping for baby and dog stuff. Labor and delivery of werewolf pups.

Thanks for reading! ^_^

Please review


	7. We Need a Midwolf

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my sixth chapter. If you guys are wondering why I made Atem seem like a wuss in the last chapter then A) re-read the memory flashback in the third chapter and B) Werewolf + Heat = Personality Change. I was wondering about what you think I should do for future chapters other that the births of Yugi and Joey's pups because I'm getting a major case of writer's block. This chapter isn't lemon flavored. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 7: We Need a Mid-wolf **

"Hey, Yug! Isn't this one cute?" Joey asked, holding up a small pair of baby blue feety pajamas with a picture of a lamb on the front.

"Not as cute as this one" Yugi said, holding up a pair of princess pink pajamas that had a ball of white fluff on the butt and a hood with floppy bunny ears.

"Where did you find that?" Joey asked, putting down the feety pajamas.

"In the clearance bin over there" Yugi smiled and pointed to a big red box that said **"CLEARANCE" **on the side of it. It was filled with pajamas that looked like all different types of animals.

"Hot dog! Let me at 'em" Joey said, running over to look in the bin.

"You know, Seto is going to have a cow if Joey buys the one that looks like a unicorn" Atem said, holding two large bags that clearly said "_**PETSMART**_" on them.

"Thanks for coming with me to help Joey with his baby/pup shopping. Although, I don't think he needs to do it for another two to six months" Yugi smiled.

"I don't want you alone for the next two months. You're only a month along so your body is going to start changing soon. You'll start getting dizzy all of the sudden and won't be able to keep any food down. I'll get more protective and I won't let anyone, including Yami, have sex with you for about three months. It's a small price to pay for what we'll have at the end" Atem said, running a hand over Yugi's stomach.

"Yami not having sex is going to be hard, Atem"

"I'll let him have sex with me. Besides, you won't be able to do much anyway, Yugi. The changes that your body will go through will drain you of energy. That's why I'll keep you in bed so much, just like Akefia did to Ryou and Seth did to Joey"

"Seth drove me crazy when he was keeping me in bed" Joey yelled, before seeing a purple lacy dress with matching light up shoes.

"Yugi, should I tell him that the pups will tear that up and bury it in the yard?" Atem whispered, unsure if Joey was told anything about werewolf pups.

"I don't think that would stop him from buying it. He would buy it just to piss Seto off" Yugi said, watching Joey who was now looking at a baby mobile that had lambs and fluffy numbers.

"Hey, Joey!" Atem spoke up as Joey picked up a bunch of girl clothes.

"What?" Joey pricked up with a smile.

"Why don't you just buy some stuffed animals for your pups? You won't know for another month or so how many and what you're having. Why buy for baby girls when you could be having baby boys?" Atem asked, cringing at the sight of Joey holding an adult shirt that said _**"Knocked Up"**_ and had an arrow pointing down.

"You're right, Atem. What was I thinking?" Joey said, putting all the clothes down and running off to the toy aisle.

"Well, that was easy" Atem said, following Yugi to the toy aisle.

"I don't think you made it better" Yugi said, as Joey pick up a great stuffed sheep.

"At least it's better than the princess pink pajamas" Atem chuckled as Joey found the rattles.

"Hey, Atem! Can we go back to PetsMart? I want to get Seth a matching leash and a chew toy" Joey smiled, taking the stuffed sheep and two white rattles to the cashier.

"Sure, Joey! Then I'll take everyone to lunch. How does that sound?"

"I want a double hamburger with chocolate syrup and barbecue sauce; maybe some watermelon with sweet and sour sauce too" Joey cheered, making Yugi and Atem turn slightly green at the thought of him eating all of that in one sitting.

**------With Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia-----**

"Look, Bakura! Yugi, Atem, and Yami sent us a baby shower gift" Ryou giggled, opening the box.

"What?! The _Pharaoh_ couldn't come to the party" Bakura smirked, seeing Ryou pull out baby clothes, toys, and three muzzles.

"Why did the _leach king_ send us torturer devices? We already have the ones we like" Akefia said, gazing over Ryou's shoulder.

"Actually, the muzzles are from Atem. Yugi and Yugi sent the clothes and toys" Ryou said, reading the tags on the gifts.

"That fucking _king_...telling me how to discipline my pups. I'm going to kill him" Akefia growled.

"I'm sure it's only a joke, Akefia. Yugi is pregnant after all. Atem won't be laughing for long before he's in the same boat as you"

"I'll make sure to rub it in. He needs his pride knocked down a few pegs"

"You will be helping me take take care of the triplets" Ryou said, glaring intensely at his lover.

"I'll do that too" Akefia chuckled, hugging and running his hands over Ryou's pregnant belly.

"Akefia" Ryou gasped when the werewolf nipped his neck.

"Hello _fellow leach _and_ fleabag_" Marik chirped happily, appearing in a cloud of black smoke with an arm wrapped around Malik, who was cuddling close to his lover's body.

"Our temporary house guests are back" Bakura hissed, as Akefia growled for being interrupted from ravishing his little hikiri.

"It's not our fault that Atem has gotten more protective over his mate" Marik hissed, letting Malik go from his grip. Malik walked over and sat down on the couch next to Ryou.

"Hello, Malik. How are you feeling today?" Ryou asked with a smile. Ryou actually enjoyed the company of the young pregnant werewolf.

"I feel like a giant overstuffed animal. I wish they would come out. Marik and I have even tried having sex every night. My water still hasn't broken. How are you holding up?" Malik asked, rubbing his pup swollen belly.

"I feel the same way, but I have another month before we can consider surgery. I'm scared that I'll have to go under the knife because there aren't any werewolf surgeons around this area. We would have to ask Atem to help us and you know how Akefia hates swallowing his pride" Ryou smiled as he saw that Bakura and Akefia where getting into it with Marik again.

"Want to see me freak out everyone?" Malik giggled, seeing the fighting was about to get physical.

"Sure, just don't strain yourself too much"

"Any strain is welcome because then I may go into labor"

"You really want to go into labor here?"

"Why not? My mate and some of my friends are here. I'm completely safe as long as I have them" Malik smiled, pulling out a card from his pocket. Malik stared as the card for awhile before his body began to shake.

Malik bit his lips as his bones started cracking and rearranging as he dropped the card, which turned out to be the **Mystical Moon** spell card from the popular game **Duel Monsters**. Ryou noticed that it got very quite as Malik changed in front of his eyes. He had never seen Akefia change before and the very sight of what was happening to Malik made him feel sad and ill at the same time.

"Marik, I'm going to kill your mate" Akefia growled, staring at the sandy brown colored wolf with yellowish-lavender eyes that now sat where Malik had been.

"Malik! What were you thinking? Transforming like that here?" Marik hissed after glaring at Akefia.

"Don't get mad! Malik wanted to show me this card and....well..." Ryou said, picking up the spell card.

"Why bring your duel monsters cards here when you know that Ryou doesn't have a deck?" Marik glared at his mate.

Malik gave them all a wolfish smiled before digging around in the torn remains of his clothes. He brought out a small tin box and dropped it in Ryou's lap. He whimpered and wagged him tail happily.

"Oh! Thank you, Malik" Ryou smiled as he popped open the top of the tin box. Inside the box was a duel monsters starter deck, five unopened packs of cards, and a small white stuffed wolf.

Malik smiled before getting up and digging at the couch cushions. Ryou noticed that Malik seemed nervous and anxious all of the sudden. He tapped Malik's thigh to ask him if he was feeling alright.

"Malik, what's wrong with you?!" Akefia growled, as Malik kicked Ryou in the stomach. Ryou had scared Malik by touching him. Ryou got down on the floor, holding his stomach.

"Akefia!" Ryou cried as he felt something warm running down his thighs.

"What's wrong, Ryou?" Akefia asked, slowly untangling himself from Bakura and Marik's grip.

Malik whimpered and nuzzled Ryou, tried to apologize for kicking him. Ryou's scent hit him in the face suddenly. It dawned on him what he had done in his attempt to make a comfortable nest.

"Ryou" Malik jumped down next to him. Slowly, he maneuvered Ryou onto his back with his snout.

"Malik? It hurts" Ryou whimpered, as a wave of pain ripped through his body.

"Where are you taking him?" Akefia growled, as Malik began carrying Ryou away.

"Den" Malik whimpered as pain coursed through him body, but he didn't stop as he carried Ryou to the master bedroom.

"Akefia, before you get mad at my mate, do you know the number for the midwife?" Marik asked as he final catch the scents of Ryou and Malik.

"No! Why?" Akefia growled.

"...Because both Malik and Ryou are in labor" Marik stated plainly.

Akefia snapped out of his sudden shock when he heard Ryou scream out in pain. Akefia ran and picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello! Is Atem there?...What do you mean who is this? It's Akefia, _stupid leach_!......Ryou and Malik just went into labor! We need a mid-wolf!.....Why is he out with that clown?....Do you know Seth's number then?....You're kidding, right?...I swear! Fine! Find Atem and get over here because I am not going to them deliver by myself....That's not of your business!" Akefia growled, slamming the phone down.

"Akefia?" Bakura said, hugging his mate to calm him down.

"Bakura, I want you to boil some water. Marik, get lots of towels. Both of you should drink some of the blood in the refrigerator because you're going to have to help me until Atem and Yami get here" Akefia said before he walked back to the master bedroom to face his mate and Malik.

Akefia entered the master bedroom to see Malik on the bed, cleaning Ryou's naked body. Malik saw Akefia and moved to a pile of pillows that looked a bit like a nest. He started licking something that was in the center of the pillows.

"What's that, Malik?" Akefia asked as he sat down next to his mate, confused about what Malik could be licking.

Malik gave him a smiled, then picked what he had and set it on the pillow that was closest to him. Akefia's eyes got as big as saucers as he stared at a tiny newborn brown werewolf pup as it whimpered for the warmth of it's mother. Akefia could believe that Malik gave birth that fast.

"Marik! Get your ass in here!" Akefia yelled toward the doorway. He hadn't closed the door because he forgot when he saw Malik licking Ryou.

"What?" Marik hissed as he walked in the room, clean white towels in one hand and a bottle of blood in the other.

"Come meet your son" Akefia smirked, as Malik whimpered in pain. This meant he was having another contraction.

"He's beautiful, Malik" Ryou said, looking at the tiny pup and wondering if his would look the same.

"Malik..." Marik smiled and kissed his mate on the snout before dropping the towels next to Akefia.

Malik smiled before moving a bit and licking under his tail. A tiny cry signaled that he had just given birth to another pup. Marik slide the pillow, that was covering his mate's tail, over to reveal another tiny newborn werewolf pup. This one was light brown and the fur curled a little as Malik cleaned it off.

"It's a girl" Akefia said as he sniffed the pup. Ryou, suddenly, cried out in pain.

"I'm here! How far dilated are they?" Atem said after he appeared with Yami, Yugi, and Joey in a cloud of black smoke.

"I'm not sure about Ryou, but Malik has already delivered two pups" Akefia said as Bakura appeared with a large bowl of steaming water in his hands.

"You're kidding!" Atem was as shocked as Akefia had been moments ago.

"You doubt my mate?" Marik hissed, as Malik set his daughter next to his son on the pillow.

"You're so cute, Malik" Yugi said, moving to get a better look at them.

"All the vampires and humans out now!" Atem growled, as the noise level in the room was beginning to escalate.

Yami smirked as he grabbed Joey and Yugi. Joey kept protesting as he pulled from the room. Bakura shrugged before handing the hot water to Akefia, who set it down next to the towls, and leaving. Marik was alittle more reluctant to leave as he wanted to see Malik give birth to their kids.

"Go on, Marik! I'll bring the litter out when Malik is finished delivering" Atem growled.

"I'll be just outside the door if you need me" Marik said, before kissing Malik's snout.

Malik watched at his mate was pushed out the door by an irritated and anxious Atem. Atem shut the door behind Marik and then let out a sigh. He turned and gave Akefia a stern look before walking up to Malik.

"Let me guess; this isn't the first time you're given birth to a litter" Atem said, sniffing Malik's pups.

Malik looked very sad as he nodded. He let out a soft whimper, a sign that he was having another contraction. Atem sighed before patting Malik on the head and stepped over to check on Ryou, who was crying as Akefia tried to sooth and encourage him.

"Malik, you're doing fine. I want to you to relax, breath, and push every time you feel a contraction." Atem smiled, as he saw that Ryou was now fully dilated, "How are you feeling, Ryou?"

"It hurts, Atem. I'm scared" Ryou said, as Akefia licked his forhead.

"Well, you're fully dilated, Ryou. That means you'll give birth soon" Atem smiled, as he grabbed a few of the towels and spread one over Ryou's lower torso. He then tucked another towel under Ryou's ass, so that the first pup could be cleaned as soon as it was born.

"Don't be scared, my love. I'll be with you the whole time" Akefia said, as Atem grabbed the bowl of hot water that was next to him.

"Akefia...If you would..." Atem said, nodded towards Ryou.

"I know" Akefia growled as he scratched the roof of his mouth, making it bleed.

"What are you doing?" Ryou asked, as Akefia gather some blood on his tongue and smeared it onto his chest.

"You'll see in a bit" Atem said, as Akefia finish and sucked on the roof of his mouth until it stopped bleeding.

Before Ryou could ask again, a strong contraction ripped through his body. Ryou cried and screamed as Atem encouraged him to push. Akefia held Ryou's hand and licked the sweat that was forming on his face.

Malik whimpered and began to howl. He didn't like all the noise in the room. He wished he was at home in his own bed, delivering pups.

"MALIK, SHUT UP!!!" Atem growled.

"I'm sorry, Malik" Ryou whispered before Akefia stuffed a gag ball into his mouth and clamped the hook shut.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Atem asked after he realized what the device was.

"I didn't have time to think about which side of the bed it was on" Akefia growled, as Ryou let out a muffled cry.

"Push, Ryou! You're almost there" Atem said, as he saw the first pup crowning.

Ryou bit down on the ball that was in his mouth. Then he pushed as hard as he could. He heard Akefia growl as he squeezed his hand tightly.

"It's a boy!" Atem said, as a cry pierced the ears of the proud new parents. Atem's head snapped to the side as he heard a cry from Malik's nest. He inched over a bit and sniffed at Malik, who's head was curled other and licking his newest pup. Atem smiled as Malik put a reddish white pup on the pillow with the others, "Malik has another girl"

Atem finished cleaning Ryou and Akefia's pup and wrapped him in a clean towel before setting him down near Malik. Atem quickly turned back to Ryou as he let out another muffled scream. Atem looked at Akefia, who was glaring at him.

"You'll get to see him after the other two have been delivered. Cool your head or I will throw your sorry ass out of here too" Atem said, knowing what Akefia was thinking.

"Ryou just looked a bit worried" Akefia growled.

"Ryou, he's fine and healthy. Now relax because we still have two more to go" Atem said, patting Ryou's thigh.

Ryou sighed and took a few deep breaths as Akefia licked away his tears that were forming in the corners of his eyes.

**In the Living Room**

"This is so unfair! Why can't we watch Ryou and Malik give birth?" Joey complained for the tenth time.

"Because whelping werewolves can get very violent when protecting newborn pups. They won't attack Alphas, but anything else is fair game" Yami said, pushing Joey back into his chair.

"Then how come Ryou's in there?" Joey asked stupidly.

"Because Malik caused Ryou's water to brake. Malik is allowing Ryou to give birth in the some room as him. Plus, Atem and Akefia are both Alpha males. Malik won't attack any of them, but he'll most likely make Akefia relocate Ryou and his pups to another room" Bakura said as he took a swig of blood from a wine bottle.

"WHAT?!" Yami, Yugi, and Joey where all in shock by this small piece of information that they had not been told.

"Malik started showing signs of labor after he transformed. Ryou didn't know and tried to get his attention. Malik ended up accidentally kicking Ryou's belly because he got scared" Bakura explained as he watched Marik waiting impatiently by the closed door of the master bedroom.

"You seem awfully quite, Marik. Don't have anything to say?" Yugi asked as he noticed Bakura watched the young vampire.

Marik blink and looked at the room of curious eyes that were now on him. He smiled before shaking him head, "I have a boy and two girls so far. Malik is in the process of delivering his fouth pup. Oh, Bakura! Congratulations on your mate having two sons so far"

"How do you know that?" Yugi asked, shocked at the thought.

"Malik and I bonded mentally. It a special ritual that werewolf and vampire mates can preform. I can see, hear and feel whatever Malik send through the mind link" Marik smirked, before going back into a trance-like state.

"Stupid _fledgling_! He could have terminated his mate's pregnancy" Yami hissed, knowing exactly how that ritual was preformed and how wrong it could go.

"Can we do a ritual like that, Yami?" Yugi asked, interested in hearing more about rituals.

"Not that one, but there are a few I can do with you" Yami smiled, nipping Yugi's ear as he sat down next to him.

Yugi gasped, giving Yami the opportunity to attack his lips. Yugi moaned as Yami explored every crevice of his mouth. Yami chuckled as Yugi gripped his shirt, wanting more contact.

"You better not, _Pharaoh_! Atem will murder you" Bakura said, remembering how pissed Akefia was when he caught Ryou and him half naked in bed during the second month of Ryou's pregnancy.

"Right" Yami said with a sigh and began to gently run a hand through his little mate's hair. He knew Atem would try to end his afterlife in a blink of an eye if he messed around with Yugi too much.

"I wish Seth and Seto were here" Joey sighed as he was the only one who didn't have one or both of his mates around.

"Don't worry, Joey! The meeting will be over in a few hours. They will be able to make love to you before the sun sets for the day" Yami said, chuckling when he saw a blush spread across Joey's face.

* * *

Next: Yami preforms a ritual with Yugi when Atem is called away to be a mid-wolf for another werewolf pack. Ryou and Malik adjust to their new family.

Thanks for Reading

Please Review ^_^


	8. Jewel Ritual

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my seventh chapter. Thanks to the readers who also made suggestion for future chapters. It helped quite a bit. This chapter is lemon and lime flavored. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 8: Jewel Ritual**

"Akira! You let go of Ran's shirt" Ryou yelled at a pure snow white pup that was tugging on a little platinum blond baby girl's tank top.

The pup let go and growled at Ryou. He was having fun and got yelled at for it. He didn't see what he was doing wrong. He wanted to play with his sister.

"Akira, if you're going to play tug-o-war then use a tug toy. Tug toys last longer then shirts, pants, and socks" Ryou said, as he picked up the baby, "Be more gentle with Ran as well. Your little sister can't take ruff play like you and your brother"

Ryou walked over and put Ran in a playpen. The playpen was reinforced with steal wiring on the outside. It was to keep Ran safe from her brothers, seeing as she was human and not werewolf.

"Yuki come play with your brother" Ryou called, as he saw Akira was scratching as the reinforced playpen.

A white pup with light brown speckles appeared from the bedroom and yet out a tiny bark. He charged from the bedroom straight to the living room. He jumped and pounce on Akira, biting his ear. They began to play fight and started chasing each other around.

"Ryou did you have to call Yuki?" Malik's voice called from the bedroom.

"Akira wouldn't leave Ran alone" Ryou answer, felling sorry that he woke up Malik.

"You woke up my pups" Malik said as he appear in his wolf form.

"I'm sorry"

"It alright" Malik said as five multi-colored fluffy balls came running after him.

Malik got up on the couch and laid down. He stayed in his wolf form to better care for his litter. They could all nurse from him at one time if he was like this. Also, if a deliveryman came to the apartment then Ryou could say that Akira and Yuki were part of Malik's litter and not be asked too many questions.

"Malik, you know that they can't get up on that couch by themselves" Ryou said, as he saw the litter jumping, scratching, and whimpering from the floor in front of the couch.

"I know and I'm too tired to do anything. I need a break"

Ryou sighed and walked over to the litter to help them up on the couch. He couldn't be mad at Malik because sometimes his triplets could be more than he could take. They just needed more help was all.

"Here's Amon" Ryou said, picking up a brown male pup and setting him next to Malik.

"That's one" Malik said, nuzzled the pup.

"Here's Sacmis" Ryou set a reddish white female pup on the couch.

"That's two"

"This is Horus" Ryou set a sandy brown male pup on the couch.

"That's three"

"This one is Isis" Ryou set a grayish brown female pup on the couch.

"That's four"

"Hathor, come here girl" Ryou called to a light brown female pup with little curl to her fur, who was still trying to jump up on the couch.

"She's determined to get up on her own" Malik chuckled and moved his tail for her to grab onto. Hathor jumped with all her might and dug her tiny claws into Malik's tail before she got the leverage to pull herself on to the couch.

"That was amazing" Ryou said, as Hathor panted a bit.

"That's five" Malik smiled and then grabbed Hathor by the scruff of her neck. He dragged her close to him and started licking her.

"Oh! Looks like some one wants to join the party" Ryou chuckled, as Akira tried to jump up onto the couch with Malik and his pups.

"Keep him down, Ryou. I want to feed my pups in peace" Malik said, as Ryou picked his son up.

"I think I may feed mine too" Ryou smiled, before grabbing a jar that was sitting on the coffee table.

Ryou sat down in the chair that was next to the couch. He set Akira down and took off his shirt before opening the jar he had grabbed. He dipped a finger into the jar and then spread liquid onto his chest.

"I still can't believe that Akefia didn't tell you about werewolf blood before you gave birth. It's the only thing that can help male humans nurse their pups after giving birth without make them look like they have boobs" Malik chuckled, as Ryou closed the jar and began pinching his blood covered nipples.

Ryou heard Akira and Yuki whimpering as soon as milk was dipping down his chest. He set the jar behind him, got down on the floor and leaned against the chair. As soon as he was on the floor, Akira and Yuki attached themselves to Ryou's chest.

"Ahhhh! Mmmmmm" Ryou gasped, his nipples had always been sensitive to the touch. He knew that because Bakura love biting them during sex.

"Did they bite you?" Malik asked as he stretched out, so his pups could have more room.

"No, I just have very sensitive nipples" Ryou smiled up at Malik.

"I'm home" Akefia's voice called as the front door slammed shut.

"Living room" Ryou answered.

"Hello, Beta" Akefia smirked, seeing Ryou on the floor nursing his sons.

"My Alpha" Ryou said, holding a hand out to invite his mate over.

Akefia smiled before intertwining him fingers with Ryou's. He lean down and kissed his mate's forehead. Ryou nuzzled and nipped Akefia's chin affectionately.

"Once you're done feeding our sons, I want you naked in the bedroom" Akefia whispered next to Ryou's ear. A shiver of excitement ran down Ryou's spine at the thought of Akefia kissing and sucking on his chest.

"I still need to feed Ran" Ryou gasped as he felt Akefia's hand grab him ass.

"She's asleep, Ryou. You can feed her when I'm finish with you" Akefia licked Ryou's neck before kissing him passionately.

Ryou surrendered and wrapped his arms around Akefia's neck when he felt Yuki and Akira let go of his nipples. He knew Malik would keep them from tearing the apartment to pieces while he was "preoccupied" with his horny mate. He did the same when Marik came home and wanted alone time with his werewolf.

**===With Yugi and Yami===**

"I'm back, Yami!" Yugi yelled, taking his shoes off.

Yugi had taken Atem to board a ship because one of the noble werewolf packs in Russia had two pregnant Betas go into labor. The one was a first time pregnancy so they needed an extra mid-wolf and Atem was the closest one available. Yami had been at a vampire meeting or he would have teleported Atem to Russia himself. Atem reluctantly agreed to go even though Yugi was four months, three weeks pregnant and still having trouble adjusting to the changes.

"Yami? Are you here?" Yugi yelled again, wondering if Yami was still at his meeting.

Yugi was about to start making a nice dinner for him and Yami when something catch him eye. He bent down and picked it up to look at it closer. It was a beautiful purple color and cut like a diamond. Yugi then noticed that was a trail of different colored gems leading up stair.

"Yami" Yugi smiled and follow the gems, picking a few up every so often.

Yugi got up the stairs to the second level of the house and saw the gems lead into the master bedroom. He blushed a little as he imagination ran wild about what Yami would have in store for him. He took a deep breath and knocked on the bedroom door.

"Come in" Yami's voice was low with a hint of lust and excitement.

"Hey, Yami! What's with the.....WOW!" Yugi gasped as he walked into the bedroom.

Yami was laying on the bed in a tight strapless black leather top, matching leather pants, and a black cape. On the floor, in front of the bed, was a huge circle with strange symbols and lines in it. The only source of light in the room was from a large black candle that was floating above the circle.

"Hello, aibou" Yami smirked, before getting off the bed and walking over to Yugi.

"What is all this?" Yugi asked, blushing when he saw that Yami's pants left nothing to the imagination.

"You said before that you wanted to do a ritual with me. I decided on one the I know is safe to do during a pregnancy. It may even help you, seeing as your body has been having a bit of trouble. What do you think, Yugi? Want to preform this ritual with me?" Yami asked, kissing Yugi's forehead.

"Of course I will. How is it preform?" Yugi asked, looking at the circle.

"Come, but don't disturb the lines or symbols. That would be very bad" Yami said, taking Yugi's hand and leading him to a square that was at the center of the circle.

"Is this sand?" Yugi asked, looking closely at the circle.

"It's crystal quartz dust. It amplifies energy" Yami said, taking off his cape and top before tossing them on the bed.

"I feel strange" Yugi said, shivering when he felt Yami's hands run up his skin to remove the shirt he was wearing.

"The circle senses my magic and is activating. Just do as I say and you'll be fine" Yami said, tossing Yugi's shirt on the bed with his.

"Okay, I trust you" Yugi smiled, as he mirror Yami's movements and sat down on his knees.

"You picked up some of the gems I left" Yami stated as he brought out two bags. One of the bags, he opened and poured the contents on the floor between him and Yugi.

"Here" Yugi said, opening his hand to show Yami. He gave them to Yami when to bag was empty of all the crystal quartz dust that was in it.

"Good selection" Yami smiled as he set the emerald, ruby, onyx, moonstone, amethyst, celestite, sunstone, and diamond in the center of the pile of quartz dust.

"What are you going to do?" Yugi asked, when Yami closed him eyes and started running finger over the gemstones.

"Selecting a jewel that represents your personality" Yami said, picking up a gem.

"How can you tell?" Yugi asked as Yami lick the gem and stuck it to his forehead before opening his eyes.

"I don't know. It's believing in yourself and the heart" Yami smiled, "Did I choose wisely?"

"What's the amethyst mean?" Yugi asked, taking the gemstone from Yami's forehead.

"The amethyst calms and neutralizes negative energy. It helps strengthen connection. It is a lot like you" Yami said before taking the amethyst and popping it into his mouth. He then grabbed Yugi and kissed him passionately.

Yugi gasped, giving Yami the opportunity to shove his tongue and the amethyst into Yugi's mouth. Yugi moaned at the taste of Yami and the strange taste of the amethyst. It had a shy, but demanding taste with a surprising dark spark of energy. What surprised Yugi the most was that the amethyst seemed to dissolve the more he and Yami sucked or licked it.

"How was it?" Yami asked when the amethyst was gone.

"What was that?" Yugi asked, still tasting the sweet yet bitterness of the gem.

"Jewel ritual... With the crystal quartz dust in the symbolic circle amplifying my powers, I can liquefy gems with my saliva and absorb the special properties they have. Did you like the amethyst?"

"It was nice, but a bit surprising"

"Just like you... It's your turn" Yami smiled.

"Okay" Yugi closed his eyes and ran his fingers over the gems.

"Trust in yourself and believe" Yami said.

"This one" Yugi said, picking up a gem and licking it before sticking it on his forehead.

"Oh, Yugi! It truly does reflect my personality" Yami chuckled as Yugi opened him eyes at see him pluck the ruby from his forehead.

"What's the ruby mean?" Yugi asked, curious about the gemstone he selected as his mate's personality.

"The ruby is passion, wisdom, and fire. Intense and vivid energy vibrate within it. A true leadership gem that heightens and inspires love as well as motivation" Yami smiled before tossing the ruby in his mouth and bringing Yugi into another passion filled kiss.

Yugi opened his mouth automatically this time; he wanted to see if the ruby tasted anything like Yami. Yugi moaned at the intense flavor of the ruby intertwining with Yami's taste. It had a demanding hot, but sweet taste with layers of power and knowledge. The only difference that Yugi could tell was that Yami tasted a bit more spicy and elegant then the rudy.

"Yami" Yugi moaned when Yami broke the kiss

"What do you think?"

"Yami" Yugi's eyes where glazed over with lust.

Before Yami could ask if Yugi was feeling alright, Yugi was in his arms and grinding their groins together. This was quite a surprise for Yami. He didn't think the ruby would affect Yugi this fast.

"Yugi... Did you want to try the other gemstone?" Yami hissed as Yugi unzipped his pants and stroked his growling erection.

"Let's pick and try both gems at the same time" Yugi panted, unzipping his own pants to grind his heated member against Yami's.

"Alright" Yami smirked as both he and Yugi reached down to grab a gem.

"Off!" Yugi whimpered, tugging as Yami's pants as he laid the moonstone that he picked in Yami's hand, next to the sunstone that his mate had picked.

"As you wish" Yami smirk, removing his and Yugi's pants with his magic before slipping the sunstone and moonstone into his mouth.

Yugi mashed his mouth together with Yami's. He moaned and shivered at the explosion of taste that entered his mouth. The taste of both the gems was amazing. Smooth, rich, succulent, and savory with twinges of fire and ice danced around his and Yami's tongue as played with each other.

"Yami...please" Yugi cried as he rubbed his needy body together with Yami, who was just as hard as him.

"Yugi... What to try using a few of the gemstones as lube?" Yami asked, grabbing the remaining gems as he bit Yugi's neck gently.

"The diamond and you choose the other one" Yugi panted as Yami put the all the gems in his mouth at once.

Yami smiled as he spat the diamond and the celestite into his hand before slowly pushing them into Yugi entrance. Yugi screamed in pleasure as he felt the gemstones slowly turn from solid to liquid, making him hot from the inside out. Yami kissed him, filling his mouth with another amazing flavor explosion.

"Yugi...you ready?" Yami asked, eying his sexy little mate like he was his next meal.

"Yes...please, Yami.....I'm soooo hot...I'm going crazy" Yugi moaned, nipping Yami's chin like he did to Atem sometimes.

"Here I come" Yami smiled and positioned Yugi's entrance over his member, teasing him a little.

"Yami....Ahhh!" Yugi panted and blushed as he felt pleasure overcome his body as Yami slid into him.

"Yugi" Yami closed his eyes, his moans joining Yugi's pants, gasps, and moans.

"Harder, Yami! Harder!" Yugi cried and Yami obeyed, slamming into his partner.

"Say my name louder...Yugi" Yami whismper into his ear.

"Yami!" Yugi screamed as Yami assaulted his prostate with no mercy.

"That's better" Yami smirked, kissing and sucking on Yugi's neck, making sure to leave a mark. He had missed the sounds his mate made during sex.

"Yami...I'm going..." Yugi moaned, feeling his orgasm creeping up fast.

"Me too...Yugi...come with me" Yami panted, nipping Yugi's ear and pumping his member in time with his thrusts.

"YAMI!" Yugi screamed, coming all over Yami's hand and chest. Yami came just after Yugi, screaming his name and coating his insides with his seed.

"How did you like it?" Yami asked, coming down from his high.

"Amazing....can we do that again?" Yugi asked, as Yami pulled out of him.

"The ritual or the sex?" Yami asked, standing up with Yugi and carefully carrying him to the bed.

"Both! The taste of some of the jewels was amazing and the sex was mind blowing" Yugi panted, starting to get hard again from just the though of what just happened.

"We can do it again in a few days, if Atem isn't back by then" Yami said, smiling and pulling the sheets over them.

**~~~~~~~5,000 Feet in the Air on a Private Jet~~~~~~**

"Seth....Seth...Seth, wake up!" Joey said, poking his sleeping lover's forehead.

"Mmmmm...What is it, puppy?" Seth yawned as he cracked his eyes open.

"I don't feel so good" Joey whimpered, rubbing his tear soaked face on Seth's pants.

"You hungry or is it morning sickness?" Seth asked, sitting up in his seat.

"I think my water broke" Joey said, biting his lips as he felt a contraction.

"What?!....SETO!!! JOEY'S GOING INTO LABOR!!!" Seth yelled as he jumped out of his seat and ran to get stuff to deliver the pups.

"What did the stupid _dog-boy_do?" Seto asked as he came out of the cockpit.

"I'm not a dog, stuck up rich boy" Joey growled before clinching his abdomen in pain.

"Land the jet, Seto! Joey's water just broke" Seth growled, spreading clean towels and sheets over one of the passenger seats that was fully reclined.

"What? He's only six months and two weeks pregnant....How can he be going into labor?" Seto asked, shocked at the news.

"A pregnancy can be full term at six months for werewolves. Although, most are full term at eight or nine months. Don't question the pups' development, Seto! Just land the jet"

"Where? We're over the North Pacific Ocean between Japan and the International Date Line. I can't land until we get closer to home"

"Aren't there any aircraft carriers in the area?"

"None that we want to land on"

"You mean I got to give birth at five thousand feet above sea level?" Joey asked laying down in the seat that Seth had put all the sheets and towels on.

"Unless you think that you can hold off for awhile, then yes" Seto sighed as he watched Joey bite him lip from the pain of another contraction.

"Contractions are too close together," Seth said as he counted how far apart the contractions were, "He won't be able to hold off"

"Seth, it hurts" Joey whimpered, biting his lip and making it bleed.

"Seto, make sure we don't run into any turbulence. I don't want to stress Joey out anymore than he is. Head for the nearest aircraft runway and tell them that an exotic animal started delivering while being transported to Japan"

"The usual plan for when we touch down and unload?" Seto asked.

"Yes, erase all the memories and replace them with normal activity"

Seto nodded before going back to the cockpit, leaving Seth to take care of Joey. Seth signs before going to Joey and removing his pants and boxers. He could not believe how fast Joey's labor was progressing as he put Joey in the proper position to give birth.

"Seth...I'm scared" Joey said, as a strong contraction ripped through his body.

"Don't worry, my love. I have delivered hundreds of pups from male werewolves and humans. You have nothing to be scared about. I'll be here the whole time" Seth cooed, kissing Joey's forehead.

Joey smiled at Seth and relax as best as he could. Seth smiled back, praying on the inside that the birth would go smoothly. He had seen quite a few stillborns and birth defects. He didn't want any of that to be seen by his mate.

* * *

Next: The whole gang go on a camping trip with the youngsters. Yugi finds out how dangerous werewolves and vampires can really be.

Thanks for Reading!

Please Review! ^_^


	9. Dangerous Camping

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my eighth chapter. I know I didn't say it, but the ritual was a bonding/nutrient enhancer. I'll talk more about it in this chapter. I hope you like it.

Warning: This chapter has graphic descriptions of rape in it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dangerous Camping**

"Everyone out of the camper!" Seto yelled as he opened the RV door. As soon as the door was open, all the older pups bolted outside.

"Did you have to do that, Seto? Now, I have to go track them down" Malik growled, walking out in his wolf form.

"Joey, do you need any help?" Ryou asked, putting Ran in a baby sling he had around his shoulder.

"Yeah! Hold Naomi for a second" Joey said, handing Ryou a brownish-blond female pup.

"I still can't believe you delivered on a plane" Yugi said, helping Joey put on his baby sling.

"It was nothing. I had Seth to help me. Where did Seto go?" Joey asked, looking around his seat.

"I'm right here" Seto said

"Not you! Seto Jr." Joey said, chuckling at how naming his son was driving his one lover crazy.

"Looking for this?" Seth smirked, holding up a dark brown pup with piercing blue eyes.

"There you are, Seto" Joey smiled, taking the pup and putting him in the baby sling with a honey blond female pup.

"Did you get Yuuko?" Ryou asked, handing Naomi to Joey.

"Yeah! She's already in there with Seto" Joey said, as he put Naomi in the sling with the rest of the litter.

"Ryou, come on! I want to show you one of my favorite places out here" Akefia said, getting up and walking towards the RV door.

"Just a minute, Akefia. We have to help Yugi up" Ryou said, holding a hand to his heavily pregnant friend.

"You better wake up Atem. He'll get pissed off if you take Yugi out without him. I heard that he was really pissed off about Yami performing a ritual with Yugi when he was in Russia about three months ago" Akefia smirk as he went outside.

"He's right" Yugi said, remembering how Atem wouldn't let Yami in the same room with him for two weeks.

Joey walked to the back of the camper, were the main bedroom was. He opened the door to find Yami watching a sleeping Atem. He didn't expect Yami to be in the bedroom as all the vampires, except Seto, had teleported up to start setting up the campsite.

"Hey Yami! What ya doing in here?" Joey asked, seeing how sad the vampire king looked.

"Atem is dreaming about me. I don't like what he's dreaming though" Yami said, not taking his eyes off the werewolf.

"We want to take Yugi down to the lake. Akefia said that we should wake Atem and tell him first"

"Go ahead, Joey. I'll tell Atem when his mind calms down a bit. Waking him now isn't a good idea"

"I'll take your word for it" Joey said, turning and closing the door behind him before going to help Yugi to the lake.

"Do you hate me, Atem?" Yami asked, climbing into the bed with his lover.

Atem growled, but rolled over and cuddled Yami to him. Yami smiled as he felt Atem's dream switch from violent to passionate. He stroked Atem's face gently before kissing him. Although asleep, Atem kissed back. Yami chuckled as he slipped his tongue into Atem's mouth before nipping his ear.

"You really do know how to wake me up" Atem said sleepily, opening his eyes and nuzzling Yami's neck.

"I didn't want Joey waking you up. You would have attacked him" Yami said, wrapping his arms around Atem.

"Joey was it here? Why?"

"He just wanted to let you know that Ryou, Yugi, and him were going down to the lake with the pups" Yami smiled, kissing Atem on the forehead.

"Okay, but he could have told me later. Why did he try to wake me up just to tell me he was going to the lake?"

"Because he didn't know if you still had the issue with Yugi and the ritual thing"

"I'm still mad, but I understand that it does enhance bonding and helps with nutrition. I just can't believe that you performed it without telling me that you were going to do it. I mean I know that the gems that you used would never harm the pups, but doing the ritual at that time of development with affect them in some way. I don't know how and I won't know until they are born. I just hope there are no extreme mutations" Atem shivered at the though.

"I doubt it would do any thing like that" Yami said, nipping Atem's neck.

"What are you doing?" Atem panted as Yami began biting a bit harder.

"Can I drink from you?"

"Why? Don't you like drinking from Yugi?" Atem gasped as Yami scrapped his fang against his neck.

"Yes, but he's pregnant. I want to taste your blood, Atem. May I taste you?" Yami whispered.

"Don't hurt me" Atem said, closing his eyes.

"Never" Yami said, biting down on Atem's neck.

"Ahhh! Yami" Atem whimpered as he felt Yami drinking his blood. Yami let's out a purr as he releases Atem.

"You taste wonderful, Atem. I almost didn't want to stop" Yami muttered, licking Atem to heal the wound.

"Yami" Atem kissed Yami, getting a taste of his own blood.

"Getting excited, Atem?" Yami teased, as he reached down and stroked Atem's penis.

"Yami...stop, please"

"Why? You're loving it"

"The others will smell it and Akefia will never let me live it down"

"You're already hard, Atem. We don't have to have sex, but do you want to do oral?" Yami asked, grinding his arousal into Atem's thigh to prove a point.

"Yeah! We can do it tonight in the lake" Atem blushed at the thought of Yami dripping wet in the moonlight.

"Alright, it's a date" Yami said as he crawled down so that he was facing Atem's groin and Atem was facing his groin.

"How did you do that?" Atem gasped when his and Yami's clothes disappeared suddenly.

"Vampire Secret" Yami grinned, before nipping Atem's inner thigh lovingly.

"Ahhhh! Mmmmm! You vampires and your secrets" Atem smirked as he caressed Yami's hips and ass.

"Mmmm! I could say the same thing about you werewolves" Yami said, before deep throating Atem.

********At the Lake********

"You sure we should have left Yami with Atem?" Ryou asked, sitting down on a huge rock.

"Yami knows how to wake Atem. It's not like they still hate each other" Yugi said, dipping his toes into the lake.

"CANNON BALL!!!" Joey's voice rang out before the blond jumped into the water in his birthday suit.

"Joey, you got me wet!" Yugi said, as the blond resurfaced to see his heavily pregnant friend dripping wet.

"Sorry, Yug" Joey said.

"Joey, where are your pups?" Ryou asked, taking Ran out of the sling and sitting her on his lap.

"Come on in, kid! The water is fine!" Joey yelled, bringing his pups running to the water's edge.

"Joey, they can't swim yet" Yugi said as he saw Joey's litter whimpering and barking at the water.

"Stupid dog, can't even take care of his puppies" Seto smirked as he walked out of the wood and towards the humans.

"Don't call me a dog, rich prick" Joey shouted at him.

"Watch your mouth, you mutt. I don't want to hear your litter cussing until they're teenagers" Seto hissed dangerously.

"Make me, ya jackass" Joey yelled, swimming a bit farther out.

"Disobedient bitch" Seto gritted his teeth before letting out another venomous hiss.

"Joey, I don't think it's wise to bait Seto like that" Yugi said, seeing Seto's eyes turn red.

"Seto, don't do it!" Seth shouted, coming down the path that led to the campsite.

Yugi stepped back from the water edge as Seto raised his hand. His eyes growled a bright blood red color as his line of vision focused on the blond teen. He pointed at Joey before snapping his fingers.

"SETO! STOP!!!" Seth transformed into his werewolf form within minutes as he ran towards Seto. He tackled his vampire lover to the ground, just as Joey was being levitated out of the water.

"You dare interfere?!" Seto hissed, tossing Seth off of him. Seth landed and skidded to a stop in front of his pups.

"I'm still the Alpha in our relationship, Seto. I decided who gets what punishment" Seth growled, advancing towards Seto.

"That make me the Beta and Joey the Gamma. I can punish him anyway I see fit" Seto hissed, catching Seth's front paws as he tried to pin him down.

"Funny! I see Joey as a nursing Beta at the moment. He out ranks you because of _my_ pups" Seth growled, trying to use his weight to get control of his angry mate.

"Ran!" Ryou yelled. Seto had tossed Seth into the rock Ryou was sitting on, knocking his off the rock and the baby girl off his lap.

Ran rolled down the hill and into Joey's litter. She began crying after she knocked Seto Jr. into the lake. She didn't roll into the lake herself, but the little brown pup was crying and scratching the edge of the lake, trying to get back on the grass. Ryou made a run to get his daughter, but suddenly was blocked by the bodies of the fighting Seth and Seto.

"Now look what you did!" Seth growled, getting a small glimpse of what just happened before charging at Seto.

"RYOU!" the white wolf form that was Akefia, exploded from the trees and landed in front of Seth and Seto. The growling and snarling display of Akefia didn't stop the fighting between the vampire and werewolf.

"Akefia! Get Ran and the litter" Ryou said, seeing his mate was about to attack the fighting pair to get to him.

"Ran?!" Akefia turned towards the lake to see his crying daughter and Seth's daughters looking over the edge of the lake, barking at something. He trotted over to see that Seto Jr. was trying to get up the steep bank of the lake's edge. He rolled his eyes before reaching down, grabbing the pup by the scruff of his neck and bring him up to rejoin his sisters. He then went to his daughter and nuzzled her. Ran stopped crying as Akefia licked her face a few times.

"Bet you $50 they're fighting about Joey" Bakura said, after appearing next to Akefia with a crying Ryou in his arms.

"You're on" Akefia grinned, watching Seth dodge Seto's spells.

"**ENOUGH!!!**" Yami and Atem's voices shook the lake area, causing the entire group to stop in their tracks.

Both rulers looked ready to kill anyone who so much as glanced at them wrong. Atem was in his wolf form, but his form was shifted so it looked like he was balancing on two leg instead of four. Yami's eyes were a murderous deep blood red, his fang extended several inches outside his mouth, and two midnight black demonic wings stretched above his head. As they walked towards the group, everyone noticed that Atem had something thrown over his shoulder.

"**Why did we find this in a tree by the camper?**" Atem asked, dragging the thing on his shoulder into full view of the group.

"Joey?" Seth whimpered quietly, wanting to run up and check his mate, but too scared of his cousin's wrath to move.

"**Speak up!**" Yami hissed.

"Ask your stupid cousins" Bakura said, regaining his composer first.

"**Seth?**" Atem growled.

"**Seto?**" Yami hissed.

Seth slowly approached with his head down and tail in between his legs. He hadn't seen Atem this mad in quite a while. He was scared for his, his mate's and his pup's safely. Seto was a few steps behind him; showing no emotion on his face, but fear coming off of him in waves.

"**Well?!**" Atem and Yami yelled in unison. When no answer came, Yami nodded to Atem. Atem nodded back and let go of Joey. Seth instantly transformed back to his human form to catch his lover.

"Joey, I'm sorry I didn't stop him before he used his magic. I wasn't quick enough. Please forgive me, my puppy" Seth whimpered and cried, kissing Joey's forehead.

"Man, that was some ride. Didn't know Seto was going to do that to shut me up" Joey said, regaining conscientiousness.

"JOEY!" Seth hugged and kissed him lovingly.

"Easy, Seth! I was in a tree for who knows how long. I must have really pissed Seto off for him to throw me that far" Joey chuckled.

"Okay, what happened?" Atem asked, calming down a bit, yet still holding his transformation.

"I pissed Seto off by cussing in front of the pups" Joey said.

"That's Seto for you" Yami sighed, dropping his transformation completely.

"Where's Yugi?" Atem asked suddenly.

"I thought I saw him run into the forest when my two bonehead mates started fighting" Joey said looking around.

Atem sighed and started sniffing around the lake. Yami smirks and follows as Atem begin walking off toward the forest. Yami was a bit impressed that Atem could still track Yugi after he had obliviously been playing in the lake.

"Yami, don't get mad, but I smell hunters...werewolf hunters" Atem said, jerking his head up suddenly.

**--------With Yugi--------**

"Let me go, please. You're hurting me" Yugi cried as his hand where being tied.

"Shut up, werewolf bitch" a man with sharp dark brown eyes said, slapping Yugi across the face.

"Want me to gag her, Boss?" another man with a spiky blond mo-hawk asked.

"No! I want her to scream, so her mate will come. You saw that guy transform right there to defeat her. I want his pelt to line my cloak" the boss man smirked.

"Not my mate" Yugi sobbed, as the rope was tightened.

"What'd she say?" the boss man growled.

"HE'S NOT MY MATE!!!" Yugi screamed at the group of men.

"Not your mate? Then who was he!?" the boss man hissed, grabbing Yugi by the hair and forcing him to look him in the eyes.

"He's my friend's mate. My mate is solid black with blond highlights around his face" Yugi cried, seeing the man wouldn't believe him if he didn't tell the truth.

"Solid black with blond highlights? Ha ha! Only one werewolf have I ever seen with markings like that and I killed him. I wonder if your mate was a decedent or litter mate of his" the boss man smiled evilly.

"Don't hurt him or Yami will be all alone again" Yugi sobbed, trying to get the guy to let go of his hair.

"You whine too much for a high ranked werewolf. You much be a Gamma or the only female in the pack"

"I'm not a werewolf"

"Liar! Female werewolves can make themselves look and sound male when they're pregnant" the boss man growled, ripping off all of Yugi's clothes.

"No! Stop!" Yugi cried, his naked body exposed for all the men to stare at.

"You sound male and look male" the boss man smirked, running a hand between Yugi's legs.

"Please don't...no....stop" Yugi tried to clamp his legs together, but the boss guy just tightened his grip and caused Yugi cry out in more pain until he relaxed his legs again.

"...but here...I can feel them kick. I can feel your unborn litter kicking" the boss man laughed, poking Yugi's stomach and causing his pups to kick him.

"Leave them alone!" Yugi shouted, earning himself another smash in to face.

"You're in no position to be making demands. You should know your place"

"Put her in her place, Boss! I bet it will make her mate come faster" a man with wild black hair chuckled, this caused all the rest of the men to chuckle too.

"Good idea! I'm going to enjoy this" the boss men chuckled evilly before tossing Yugi to the ground and jumping on top of him.

"Don't hurt them!" Yugi sobbed, went the boss man straddled his legs and pressed a knife to his stomach.

"Scream for your mate" he smirk, unzipping his pants and pressing his large hard member against Yugi's thigh.

"No! Don't touch me! ATEM!!!" Yugi screamed and cried as he was entered suddenly with no preparation. He never knew or imagined that it would hurt this much. He felt like he was being ripped in half.

"I love it when they cry" the boss man laughed, setting a fast and hard rhythm.

Yugi sobbed hysterically as he was pound mercilessly and hit across the face several times. He could feel the blood running down his legs now. He also could feel the unmistakable pain that started shooting across his stomach. His water had broken from a combination of stress and hard ruff sex.

"YAMI!!! ATEM!!!" Yugi screamed, tears running down his face as the pain increased.

"Yes! You're so tight....Ahhh!" the boss man grunted before filling Yugi with his seed.

"You bastard" Yugi sobbed weakly, another contraction racked his soar bleeding body.

"Boss, I think she just went into labor" a blond-haired man with a ponytail spoke up, watching Yugi as the boss guy got off of him.

Suddenly, black smoke covered the entire area out of nowhere. Low growling and high hissing was the only sound that filled the ears of everyone. Two pairs of glowing eyes, one pair red and one pair yellow, pierced the darkness. All the hunters shivered in fear as the eyes seemed to promise death to anyone who made eye contact with them.

All the men gasped went the smoke clear, revealing one very pissed off werewolf and an extremely pissed off vampire. They were standing on either side of Yugi, daring anyone to make a move. The boss man stared in awe at the sight before him.

"Yami" Yugi cried, hold a hand out to his vampire lover.

"Yugi? What happened?" Yami asked, taking in the sight of Yugi's naked, bleeding and bruised body.

"He...did it...He hurt me....and....raped...me" Yugi whispered, looking at the boss man.

"You raped my mate!" Yami hissed, eyes turning dark blood red.

"You hurt my mate and endangered my pups!" Atem growled, eying the leader of the hunters. He could smell that Yugi had just went into labor, that made him even madder.

"Well! In all my years, I never thought that I would see the _Alpha King_ and _King of the Vampires_ in one day. I picked a good day to go hunting" the boss man chuckled, not showing the least bit of fear.

"Hunting you say....you clearly don't have the proper equipment" Yami smirked evilly, knowing exactly how he was going to punish the group of hunters for hurting Yugi.

"I have the finest werewolf hunters in my gang and I know everything about werewolves. I have hunted and killed several werewolves. I know my pray very well. I'm prepare for anything" the boss man laughed as he gloated.

"Yes...You are very prepared for hunting **werewolves**...but...I don't see anything useful for hunting.....**vampires**. So...how would fair against a whole _clan_ of **vampires**?" Yami chuckled, snapping his fingers. In an instant, more black smoke appeared out of nowhere. Seto, Bakura, and Marik were standing a few feet from the hunters when the smoke cleared, created a semi-circle around the group.

"The White Phantom!?" one of the men gasped when he saw Bakura. All the other men either looked scared or puzzled at the name their hunting buddy had spoken.

"I see you have heard of me" Bakura laughed, showing off his fangs, "You probably know my mate...The Ghost Fang!"

Upon hearing the name, half of the men ran off screaming in fear. Bakura smirked and looked to Yami for permission to hunt.

"Don't let them get away, Bakura. I want them to suffer for the pain they have caused" Yami said, nodding to Bakura to enjoy his hunt. Bakura smiled before running off after his pray.

"Yami" Yugi tugged weakly at his lovers leg.

"Where does it hurt?" Yami asked, looking at his little mate and seeing pain written all over his face.

Yugi pointed to his ripped bleeding entrance and bruised skin. Yami knelt down and began licking Yugi's entrance to heal it. Yugi moaned when Yami probed his entrance deeply. Yami probed his tongue deeper to see if he could taste anymore of Yugi's blood when, suddenly, he jerked his head back and spat over his shoulder.

"Atem, you and the others have my permission to do whatever you want to the rest of these hunters. Leave the leader to me. I have personal business with him now" Yami hissed, realizing what he just tasted.

"What happened?" Atem asked, wondering why Yami changed his revenge plans.

"That demon of a human personalized his mark on our angel" Yami said, looking Atem straight in the eyes.

"You mean he..." Yami nodded as Atem connected the dots to what happened to Yugi, "...I want a piece of him too"

"Call them and get Yugi back to camp. I don't think he wants to give birth out here. I'll make sure we can _**play**_ with the hunter's leader after the pups are born" Yami said, throwing his wings around Yugi to cover him from view and warm him up.

Atem nodded in understanding before tossing his head back in a howl. Not five minutes later, Akefia and Seth appeared through the tree, in their wolf forms. Akefia smirked when some of the men ran off screaming, "Ghost Fang!"

"Take your pick, but the leader's head belongs to me" Yami yelled, wrapping his cloak around Yugi and giving him to Atem.

With that said, everyone carried out the plan to eliminate all of the werewolf hunters. Well, all excluding the leader, which Yami had something very special and painful in store for him.

* * *

Next: Marik and Malik decide they want to move back to Egypt. Members of Atem's pack visit to see their Alpha's pups and his mate.

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please review!


	10. This is My Pack

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my ninth chapter. I'm amazed that I have so many reader who enjoy the strange humor that I put into every chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 10: This is My Pack**

"Yugi? Are you feeling alright" Atem asked, nuzzled his mate.

"I'm fine, Atem. Just a bit nervous is all" Yugi smiled, cradling two tiny sleeping black pups in his arms.

"I understand, love. It's not every day that my pack come out to see me, but the annual wolf picnic is a special time of year" Atem smiled, kissing Yugi on the forehead.

"Atem? Can I please kill that bastard you have tied to the RV? He keeps trying to sweet-talk my Malik-pretty" Marik hissed, poking his cloaked head into the cave entrance that Atem, Yugi, Yami, and their pups had been sleeping in for the past month.

"NO! I have a special event for this year's picnic and that pest is part of it. You can drink from him, but I want him alive for the event" Atem growled. Marik glared at Atem before smiling and running off.

"What are you going to do with that hunter?" Yugi asked as Atem rubbed a finger over his pups.

"It's a surprise, but he will die by the end of the day for his crimes" Atem smiled, looking over to a sleeping Yami. Yami had two pups biting and pulling at his blond bangs. Atem chuckled at their antics.

"Atem, get them off me before I give you a permanent limp" Yami hissed as one bit him on the noise.

"Mizuki! Deena! Get Alpha!" Yugi said, getting the attention of both his active pups without waking his sleeping ones.

"You named them, Yugi?" Yami looked at Yugi as the two pups tackled their father.

"You and Atem named the boys. It's only fair that I name the girls" Yugi smiled, leaning down and kissing Yami on the lips.

"So, tell me...Which is which?" Yami asked, eying Atem as he took his wolf form to prevent from getting scratches and teeth marks from his daughters.

"Mizuki is the white pup with silvery blue highlights. Deena is the reddish-blond pup with goldish-orange highlights"

"Those are good names, aibou" Yami smiled before pulling the blanket over him head.

"Not a morning person, Yami?" Yugi chuckled.

"I'm a vampire, love. I don't do mornings at all. Today is going to be sunny until about 2:00 when clouds and rain will move in. I'll see you then unless you plan on visiting me during the picnic" Yami said from until the blanket.

"How do you know that?"

"Vampire Secret"

"Vampire Secret?"

"You have to be a vampire to know the secret"

"Well, I...OUCH!" Yugi looked down to see one of his pups, that he was holding, was awake and nipping at his bare chest.

"What's wrong, love?" Yami asked, peaking out from under the blanket.

"Kenji just bit me" Yugi sighed.

"Your fault for not wearing a shirt" Yami said, slipping back under his blanket.

"Atem, I need your blood" Yugi called, seeing Atem playing a game of chase daddy's tail with the girls.

"Did Kenji bit you again?" Atem asked, biting the tip of his tongue hard as he walked up to Yugi.

"Yeah, but he didn't brake the skin" Yugi moaned as Atem lick his nipples, coating them with blood, before his mate gently squeezed them in between his canines to get the milk started.

Kenji greedily latched onto Yugi's chest. Yugi gasped loudly, waking his other son. The pup yipped before seeing that food was in front of him. He barked happily and then attached himself to Yugi's other nipple.

"I guess Heba is awake now" Yugi smiled, feeling his pups suckle away.

"They would have been identical twins if Yami didn't preform that jewel ritual" Atem said, curling his body around Yugi's back. Yugi leaned onto Atem, getting comfortable so he didn't have to worry about Kenji or Heba scratching him during their feeding.

"I think it's nice that we can tell them apart"

"Werewolves don't usually have dark ruby red eyes, Yugi"

"Kenji is a lot like Yami. I think his eyes match his personality perfectly"

"Just was I need...a werewolf version of Yami"

"I heard that" Yami hissed before smacking Atem in the head.

"So, it's common for werewolves to have purple or emerald green eyes?"

"Green eyes, yes.... Purple eyes are uncommon, but not unheard of"

"So, you're saying that the gems affected all of our pups?"

"Yes,Yugi. Heba's eyes look like amethysts. Kenji's eyes look like rubies. The fur color on Mizuki mirrors the colors of a moonstone. Deena's fur color mirrors a sunstone. Both of the girls have emerald green eyes with small traces of black in them. It's very uncommon for all of those traits to show up in a litter this small"

"I think it's a nice way to show that they are Yami's children too"

"I never said I wanted any kids" Yami muttered.

"And yet, you managed to preform a ritual that could possibly alter the genetic code of my still developing pups" Atem growled, kicking Yami in the head.

Deena suddenly pounced on Atem, biting at his ear. Mizuki was right behind her sister, sinking her baby teeth into Atem's paw. Atem huffed and tried to keep the girls occupied while Yugi was still nursing the boys.

"Need a break from them?" Ryou asked as he walked in with Ran on his hip and his sons following him closely.

"I haven't fed the girls yet" Yugi said as Kenji let go, walked right up to Akira and then bit the older pup on the nose.

Akira growled at Kenji before trying to bit the younger pup. He missed Kenji and received a bit on the tail. Akira barked angrily before snagging Kenji's foot and dragging the crying pup to Atem.

"He's your problem. I have my paws full" Atem said, receiving a growl of annoyance from Akira that re-symboled Akefia perfectly.

"Akira, put Kenji down. He's only a month old and doesn't know any better" Ryou said, seeing that Akira was about to discipline the younger pup in the same way he did with his brother.

"Heba go play with Kenji before Akira goes crazy" Yugi said, seeing Heba had stopping suckling. Heba yipped before jumping to tackle his brother.

"Mizuki...Deena... Are you hungry?" Yugi asked, before the girls pounced on him to eat.

"Looks like they have a system worked out" Ryou said.

"No, the girls just love playing as soon as they wake up. As soon as Kenji wakes up, he wants food. Heba doesn't seems to care if he eats or plays first when he wakes up" Yugi sighed as Kenji chased Heba out of the cave, barking loudly.

"Don't worry,Yugi, Malik is out there with his pups. He'll keep an eye on them" Ryou said, sitting down next to him.

"I'm not worried about that, Ryou. I just hope they don't get near that hunter"

"I'll go make sure they don't go any where near that horrible man" Ryou smiled, jumping up and walking out of the cave.

Ryou smiled when he saw Kenji and Heba wrestling with each other within Malik's sight. Malik was laying on a large wild pig carcass as his pups tore into it. Malik had started hunting to introduce meat into his pups' diet. He was getting tired of them coming to suckle whenever they saw him.

"Go on! I know you both want some" Ryou said, hearing Yuki and Akira whining. Both pups barked happily before running over to join Malik's litter.

Ryou chuckled as he walked down the path towards the RV.

"I'm a human male, ya stupid hunter" Joey's voice rang out as Ryou got the closer to the camper. "I guess I can accept that. You're too ugly to be a female werewolf" the boss hunter said.

"Why you!" Joey growled.

"Joey, you can go feed your pups now. I'll watch him" Ryou said, coming around an oak tree to Joey about to punch the hunter in the face

"You sure, Ryou? I don't want this guys saying anything to upset you or scare Ran" Joey said, letting go of the hunter and walking towards his friend.

"He's chained to the RV, Joey. He won't do anything to me. Just go and feed your pups before they drive Seth crazy" Ryou smiled, shooing Joey in the direction of the cave that he was share with Seth, Seto, and their pups.

Ryou sighed before going and sitting in a chair that was located a few feet away from the camper. He turned, so that he was facing the hunter. He sat Ran in between his legs while he pulled out a small vile of Akefia's blood and put some on his nipples.

"What are you doing, angel?" the boss hunter asked, watching Ryou take off his skirt and drape it over his shoulder.

"I'm going to feed Ran" Ryou stated flatly, cradling Ran to his chest and getting her comfortable.

"You're not producing any milk, angel. Besides, that's a human child. Why nurse a human child?"

"Ahhhhh!... I am producing milk, but not enough to feed all three of children at one time," Ryou said as Ran began to nurse, "Ran may be a human, but she is still my daughter. My sons are old enough to eat solid food now because they are werewolves, but Ran is human. She won't be eating solids until she's a bit older"

"You're not a werewolf, are you?" the boss hunter said watching Ryou carefully.

"No, I'm not. Akefia is my mate and a werewolf. I need his blood to feed our daughter. I wouldn't be able to produce milk if I didn't have his blood"

"Why mate a werewolf, angel? I'm sure there was a guy in high school with you that you had a crush on"

"I never liked any of the guys at school until I met Akefia. He was my first love. I was too shy to tell him at first, but he helped me open up. I love him and Bakura with all my heart. If someone took either of them away from me, I don't know what I would do"

"You would probably mourn your mate's death before focusing on taking care of your pup. After all, your pups would still need you" a voice said from behind him. Ryou turned to see a large jet black wolf with dark green eyes.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked, a little scared for his daughter's safety.

"The name's Duke Devlin. They are my mates, Tristen and Serenity" the wolf smiled, as a brown wolf with brown eyes and a reddish-brown wolf with amber eyes appeared next to him.

"Oh, Duke! Is my Atem up there?" a voice sweetly shouted from behind the group.

"No, Anzu! He's not. It's just Akefia's mate, their daughter, and a human" Duke yelled as a dark brown wolf with blue eyes pushed her way through the bushes.

"AKEFIA!!!" Ryou screamed as several more wolves appeared out of the bushes and trees.

"RYOU!" Akefia growled, jumping out of the tree from behind the camper in his wolf form. Akefia snarled at the group before taking a sniff at them. He snapped at them as a warning, "Don't scare my mate like that. He's still nursing our daughter and doesn't need a wake up call like this"

"We were looking for Atem and ran into your mate first" Anzu said, staring at Ryou as he got up and moved closer to Afekia with Ran still suckling.

"The _Pharaoh_ is still in his cave with his mate and pups. They should be down in a bit. You can wait by the lake" Akefia growled before grabbing Ryou by his shorts and carrying him off.

"Akefia?" Ryou muttered, still a little frightened by the interaction between the pack and his werewolf lover.

"Don't stray too far from me" Akefia said, after he set Ryou down near their cave.

"Why?"

"This picnic isn't just about showing of the new litters. It also is for testing loyalty to your mate. Every year, we have a few wolves who think they can weasel their way up the social order by fucking or being fuck by a high ranked werewolf. I was almost a victim three years in a row. That's why I'm no longer a member of Atem's pack. I did one of the most unforgivable things in werewolf society. That's why I'm known as the Ghost Fang"

"What did you do?"

"I let Bakura fuck me during the picnic"

"That doesn't sound too bad"

"I did it right in front of Atem and the high counselors in the middle of the pup parade. You do not interrupt the pup parade unless it's an emergency"

"That's pretty bad"

"Nothing like a werewolf in human form, suddenly, appearing in front of the werewolf counsel and being fucked by a vampire with all the pups watching"

Ryou shivered at the thought of someone doing that and Ran seeing it.

"I asked Bakura for a change in location and for the location to be some place that Atem would find us"

"So he teleported both of you to where Atem was at that moment"

"Actually, he teleported us just before I hint my climax. Seeing everyone watching me receive pleasure from the man I loved put me over the edge"

"You're both terrible"

"I didn't know that we interrupted the pup parade until I woke up several hours later. Atem is the one who gave me this scar" Akefia said, transforming back to his human form.

"Atem did this?" Ryou touched the scar that ran down his mate's face. Akefia leaned into his touch.

"Yes, it's a banishment sign. He did it with his own fangs..... Ryou, if you become a werewolf, choice or accident....I'll give you a mark like mine" Akefia said, nuzzling Ryou lovingly.

"Why?"

"...Because you would be an extremely beautiful werewolf and everyone would try to take you from me. A banishment sign would keep them away and you would stay my greatest treasure"

"Akefia..." Ryou gasped as his mate kissed him passionately.

"ATEM! Were are you hiding!?" Anzu's voice rang out across the area.

"This could be trouble" Akefia said, watching as a tall, thin, dark brown hair and blue eyed girl wearing a tank top and mini-skirt walked up the trail.

"Is that Anzu?" Ryou asked, after the girl pasted them and head towards Atem's cave.

"Yes, she thinks that Atem belongs to her and hates the though of anyone else being his mate. She's one of those who will fuck anyone to get ahead. She tried seducing me a couple of time before I was marked"

"How awful! I hope Yugi and the pups will be okay"

"Be more worried about Yugi than the pups. Anzu won't harm anything that is part of Atem. The pups are Atem's pups, so she will embrace them and shun Yugi"

"Atem won't let Anzu near Yugi"

"There are times that even Atem can't supervise Yugi. I'll inform Seth and Malik to keep an eye on both Yugi and Anzu"

**~~~~~~~With Yugi, Atem, and Yami~~~~~~**

"What was that?" Yugi asked, hearing someone yelling something.

"My pack must be here. That was Anzu calling my name. What a pain she is" Atem said, remembering how she would follow him everywhere.

"Is she nice?" Yugi asked, as Mizuki and Deena got off of him.

"Only when she wants to be. You better stay close to me. I have had incidences in the past with this picnic. Every major werewolf pack in the world is going to be here with their pups. Friends and enemies will be in close quarters with one another. I have yet to see a picnic go by without something or someone being injured, broken, or gone missing"

"Missing?"

"Don't ask!"

"Kenji? What's wrong?" Yugi asked as his pup came running into the cave whimpering and barking.

"Aren't you sooo cute! You look just like my Atem" a female voice came from outside the cave.

"Why that little..." Atem growled as he transformed into his human form, getting up and walking to the cave entrance, "Anzu, put Heba down. He just finished eating"

"There you are, Atem....and here I though that you were avoiding me" Yugi gasped, seeing a girl, who looked almost exactly like his best friend Tea, trying to hug Atem.

"Anzu! Go down to the lake with everyone else. I'll be down in a while" Atem growled as he folded Anzu's arms to her body with one hand and held Heba with the other hand.

"...But Atem-kin, I just..."

"GO!" Yugi watched as the pouting girl left in a huff.

"Atem? Are you alight?" Yugi asked, getting up and walking over to his mate. He could see that Atem's eyes were tinted yellow around the edges. Atem also looked like he was ready to kill the next person who looked at him the wrong way.

Just as Yugi was about to touch Atem's shoulder, he was stopped. Atem has grabbed a hold of his wrist and refused to let go.

"Heba, go play with your brother and sisters" Atem said, putting the pup down and then eying Yugi.

"Atem? Not in front of the pups" Yugi said, when Atem gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Alright" Atem grabbed Yugi and flung him over his shoulder.

"Atem, what are you doing?! Put me down!" Yugi shouted as Atem carried him out of the cave and down the trail.

"I'm stressed. I need a release"

"A release? Now! Can't it wait?" Yugi struggled to try to get out of Atem's grip, but knowing that it was futile, didn't put too much energy into his escape attempt.

"No! It can't wait. I need you now"

"Does this mean that you're going to carry me around all day when I can't walk because you fucked me motionless?" Yugi asked, half joking.

"Sure, if you don't mind sitting with me and the high counselors all day or at least until Yami spirits you away for a quickie" Atem said with a smirk.

"I'm going to die of pleasure and embarrassment today" Yugi said, as Atem opened the camper door.

**--------With Joey, Seth, and Seto--------**

"Oh, Joey!" Seth cooed, licking his mate's shoulder.

"No, Seth! Not now" Joey said, smacking his werewolf on the nose.

"You're mean" Seth pouted, rubbing his nose as Joey continued to feed Seto Jr.

"Seth? You got a minute?" Akefia asked, poking his head into the cave at that moment.

"What is it?" Seth asked, approaching Akefia and letting Joey alone for a while.

"The pack is here, Seth"

"Okay"

"She is still with them and trying to slither her way into the _Pharaoh's _bed....again" Akefia growled.

"Does Atem know?"

"She was yelling for him, so I imagine he would"

"That little bitch! If she touches Atem or Yugi then I'll personally "sign" her. She has no right to gaze upon the face of a mated Alpha"

"I suggest that you go greet the pack before they skin her alive or she gets too full of herself"

"I agree and you better protect your mate and offspring. Ryou did give birth to a human child and you know how she feels about humans"

"See you down at the lake" Akefia nodded before leaving.

"Joey, want to go see a pack of werewolves?" Seth asked, turning to see his mate pulling a shirt over his head.

"Sure!" Joey smiled, rocking his son to sleep.

"Climb on" Seth smiled, changing to his wolf form.

"What about our pups?"

"Bring them with us. The pack should have a couple litters of pups"

"Alright" Joey smiled as he gently picked up the sleeping forms of Yuuko and Naomi before getting on Seth's back.

"Hold on, puppy" Seth said before jumping out of the cave entrance and running towards the lake.

It didn't talk Seth long to get to the lake, his den was the closest of all of them. A large group of werewolves, both in human and wolf forms, were laying around the lake or swimming in the water. Seth chuckled as he heard Joey gasp at the sight of the pack.

"Joey, this is my pack" Seth said as all the werewolves looked up at them.

"How many are there?" Joey asked, sliding off Seth's back with their litter in his arms.

"Don't know.....about a dozen or so"

"Wow! Do you know all of their names?"

"I wouldn't be the pack's Beta male if I didn't. A pack is like a team. Everyone has an important part that strengthen the pack dynamic. I'll introduce you to some of them" Seth smiled as he nudged Joey forward.

Joey watched as the pack parted to let Seth and him in. Many of the members began sniffing at him, his pups and his mate. A few of them growled, but most came up and bumped head with him and Seth. Joey guessed that it was a werewolf greeting because he remembered Seth and Malik doing it when Malik first came to live with Atem and then later Akefia.

* * *

Next: The werewolf picnic brings fun, games, and danger to everyone.

Thanks for Reading! ^_^

Please Review


	11. Disaster Master

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my tenth chapter. This chapter has Tea /Anzu bashing in it. I hope you like it.

Warning: This chapter has graphic descriptions of torture in it.

_**Mind Link Communication**_

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 11: Disaster Master**

"Welcome to the Annual Werewolf Family Picnic" Atem spoke loudly to all of the packs that were quieting down to listen to him, "Thank you for attending. I'm so happy to see everyone and rejoice in celebrating the future of our heritage. We have a special event planned later this evening that I know all the adults will enjoy. So, lets get the festivities under way. Eat, play, and enjoy.....but no fighting or business. This day is for family time"

All the werewolves howled as Atem sat down on one of the huge boulders that over looked the entire lake area. Being the Alpha King, he needed to be able to see everyone in case something happened.

"Atem...mmmnn" Atem chuckled as he looked as Yugi, who was sleeping next to him. Atem had a lot of stress to release after seeing Anzu.

"Sleep as long as you like, my love" Atem whispered to Yugi before kissing his forehead.

"Hey, Atem-kin! Mind if a sunbath here?" Anzu said as she walked up in a bikini and plopped herself right in front of Atem.

"Anzu, go away" Atem growled, moving closer to Yugi.

"Why? This is one of the best places to sunbath" Anzu smiled cutely.

"You're going to wake up my mate and pups. I want my family to enjoy the picnic. If you wake them up then I will have crabby pups and an angry mate to calm down" Atem said, hearing Kenji whimper at the sound of Anzu's voice. Atem had brought the pups down from the cave after he finished relieving his stress and Yugi was sleeping soundly in the camper. He had Seth and Joey watch his pup while he went to collect Yugi.

"You seem tense, Atem. Do you need a back rub or _something_?" Anzu asked, batting her eyelashes at Atem playfully.

"No! Just go" Atem curled around Yugi and his pups to show how uninterested he was.

"Oh come on, Atem-kin" Anzu cooed before getting up and wrapping her arms around Atem.

Atem suddenly got up and transformed into his wolf form. He through Anzu off of him before turning and growling at her. He advance towards her as she slowly back away.

"Touch me again and I will let Akefia put a banishment sigh on you as one of the events" Atem growled, snapping at her to show that he meant business.

"You wouldn't?" Anzu flinched at the thought of being banished by a banishment wolf. It was cruel and unheard of.

"I would...And where would that leave you, Anzu? Alone and waiting for a human to love you" Atem smirked, knowing how Anzu felt about all human.

Anzu ran off, shading crocodile tears. Atem knew that it wasn't over yet. Anzu would be back to bug him again in no time. That's if she didn't convince someone else to give her a pity fuck first.

"Nice display, _Pharaoh_!" Akefia smirked, jumping out of a nearby tree with Akira following him close behind.

"You're not going to have Ryou fuck you in public, are you?" Atem joked as Akefia landed next to him.

"My angel is too innocent for that kind of behavior. Besides, _Pharaoh_, he still has Ran to take care of. He not going to be the one to spoil today's activities"

"Even thought of becoming an adviser?" Atem asked, watching Akira bite at Akefia's foot.

"That's one reason I forced you put this banishment sigh on me. I didn't want the high counselors to consider me a possible member. I hate dealing with people's crap. I want to be as free as the wind"

"I would have never made you take the position. Although, I would like to know one thing. Why have Bakura fuck you in public like that?"

"I didn't choose the place....I asked Bakura to teleport us somewhere that you would find us. You know how Bakura can be sometimes"

"Yami did say that his mind was like a mental death trap" Atem shivered as he remembered Yami sharing memories with him the one night through a magic spell.

"Akira! Don't do that unless you, seriously, are going to mate with him in the future" Akefia growled, seeing his son biting at a sleeping Kenji's neck and tail.

"Mine!" Akira growled, surprising both Atem and Akefia.

"You mark my son and you're in for it, _pup_" Atem growled, causing Akira to back off of the younger.

"Go play with Yuki" Akefia said, as Akira kept eying Kenji. Akira growled before running off to find his brother.

"He is definitely your son"

"I'm not complaining. If he wants to have Kenji as a mate then I won't stop him when he's old enough" Akefia smirked.

"He may change his mind and go after Heba. Kenji's personality is more of a fighter than a follower"

"Time will tell, _Pharaoh_"

**~~~~~~~~With Marik and Malik~~~~~~~~**

"More....Ahhhh!....More! Marik" Malik cried out, as his mate pounded into him.

"Stop moving or you'll knock my hood off" Marik hissed, trying to find Malik's prostate.

"I'm sorry....Ahhhhh!....You just....feel so good...Mmmm.... inside me" Malik panted as Marik pulled them into a sitting position to stop his wiggling.

"Scream for me, my Malik-pretty" Marik nipped the werewolf's ear. Malik gasped and through his arms over Marik.

"So good.....Ahhh!...More.....Please more....Marik!" Malik whimpered, feeling pleasure course up and down his spine.

"Come with me, baby. I want you to come with me" Marik grunted, speeding up his pace.

"Ah ha ha!....MARIK!" Malik screamed as he spilled his seed over his and his mate's chests as he felt Marik fill him to the brim.

"That was hot, even for me" Seth smirked, walking into the secluded lake area and startling the couple.

"What do you want, _fleabag_?" Marik hissed, covering himself and Malik with his cloak.

"Just check around and making sure no one is fighting or being raped" Seth chuckled.

"I'm just making love to my mate, so go away" Marik hissed angrily.

"Hey! Don't be like that. I just thought that you would be in your cave until after noon, all the other vampires are"

"I have a right to protect my Malik-pretty"

"Calm down, _leach_. I didn't mean it like that. I figured that you would keep your family in the cave until **all** of you could join the picnic"

"...And have the pups complaining about how they want to go outside and play? I don't think so!"

"Seth, don't you think you should go protect Joey? After all, he is very adorable with his pups. I would let him baby-sit for us if the pups didn't have such an age gap" Malik chuckled.

"That's right!" Seth yelled before darting off to find his mate.

"Are you hungry, my love?" Marik asked after Seth was out of hearing range, nuzzling Malik's neck.

"A little. I didn't eat any of the kill that I made this morning. I wanted the pups to have the best parts of it" Malik smiled as his mate got up.

"I'll go get you something. Want anything special?"

"Rabbit or quail would be nice, but I'll love whatever you bring me"

"I'll be right back. Don't go wonder off, Malik-pretty" Marik said before disappearing in a black cloud.

Malik chuckled before walking to the water's edge and jumping in. He wanted to be clean in case his pups or another werewolf was around the area. He was still a bit shy towards others that he didn't know and he didn't want to explain sex to his pups until they were older.

As Malik was climbing out of the lake and put his boxers on; he hear someone crying. He shook himself dry before going to investigate. He didn't like to see or hear anyone cry.

"Why? Why does he not return my feelings?" Malik heard a girl say as he passed a large tree.

"Are you alright, Miss?" Malik asked, startling a blue-eyed brunette in a bikini.

"Go away!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I just heard someone crying and thought you might be hurt" Malik said, backing away a bit.

"It's alright. You can sit and keep me company until I feel like rejoining the picnic" she smiled, patting a spot next to her on the rock that she was sitting on.

"Thank you" Malik said, sitting down next to her.

"I never thought he would refuse me like that. I would have given him anything to be his mate. I would have done anything for him, but he still kicked me to the curve" she sighed, wiping away a few tears.

"Maybe he doesn't see you as anything more than a close friend or sister" Malik said, wondering who she was talking about.

"I don't think he sees me as a friend anymore. I pissed him off pretty good"

"You should apologize and see if he still can be your friend"

"I don't want him as a friend. I love him too much. I want him as a mate"

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. If he doesn't already have a mate than I guess don't give up hope, but if he does have a mate....wish him the best and forget about loving him. You know that we werewolves mate for life"

"I can't forget about him! He's everything I want in a mate. I can't see myself loving any other"

"Sorry, Miss, but if you obese over something that won't happen then you may miss out on the best thing that could ever happen to you"

"Are you....saying that you love me?"

"What!? No, I'm just..."

"You are....You love me. I'm so happy" she grabbed him and kissed Malik on the lips. Malik recoiled and tried to escape, but she held him tight.

_**"Marik! Help me!"**_

_**"What's wrong, Malik?"**_

_**"Some girl just pinned me down and is kissing me. I'm scared"**_

_**"WHAT!? Where are you?"**_

Malik began crying when he felt the girl remove his boxer and her bikini. She was stronger than him, seeing as she was using leverage and gravity to her advantage.

_**"Marik, please help me! I don't think she's going to stop"**_

_**"I'll be there soon, baby. Just send me an image of where you're at"**_

_**"Okay" **_Malik sent his mate mental images of where he had gone and met this crazy girl.

"You'll enjoy this" the girl said, braking the kiss and started working Malik's member.

"Please don't....I don't want this" Malik had tears running down his face. The girl was touching him in place he only wanted his mate to touch.

"I'll do everything" she smiled before impaling herself on him.

"No! MARIK!!!" Malik cried, feeling himself surrounded by a tight heat.

"Don't call your Alpha" the girl smiled, slapping a hand over his mouth.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MATE!!!" Marik roared as he appeared in a cloud of black smoke with a dead rabbit in one hand. He grabbed the girl and removed her from Malik's naked body.

"Marik" Malik grabbed his boxer and put them on before ducking behind his mate.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY MATE LIKE THAT! HE BELONGS TO ME!!!" Marik hissed, waves of anger coming off him.

_**"Marik, let's take her to Atem and tell him want happen. I don't feel safe with her around"**_

_**"Good idea, Malik-pretty. Maybe I can kill her for trying to steal my mate"**_

"Unhand me, _leach_!" she growled.

"This is for you, my love" Marik smiled, ignoring the girl and giving his mate the rabbit he caught for him.

"Thank you, Marik" Malik smiled, taking the rabbit and kissing his mate.

"Let's go" Marik grinned as he began walking to find Atem.

It didn't take Marik long to find Atem. It was hard to miss his trademark spiky hair and tan skin on top of a pure white boulder with a green tree forest background next to the lake.

"Let me go you vile creature" the girl growled as Marik carried her closer and closer to Atem.

"Hello, Marik and Malik. What are you doing with Anzu?" Atem asked as he took in Marik's anger, Malik's nervousness, and Anzu's cussing of the vampire.

"This whore raped my mate" Marik hissed.

"I did no such thing! He confessed his love for me" Anzu growled.

"I did not! I was giving you love advice!" Malik barked.

"I could see it in your eyes! You were saying that you loved me" Anzu whined, trying to look innocent.

"Enough! Malik, you're the victim. Tell me what happened" Atem growled, glancing over at Yugi for a bit. Yugi was still asleep, but the pups were up and playing each other.

"I went for a swim while Marik was getting me something to eat. I heard someone crying, so I went to investigate and found her," Malik pointed at Anzu, "She told me that someone rejected her as a mate. I gave her some advice, but I think she misinterpreted it as a love confusion. Then she forced me down and was going to have sex with me, but Marik appeared and grabbed her before she could do much of anything"

"Did she connect your's and her genitals together?" Atem asked, debating what punishment Anzu would get.

"Yes...She impaled herself on me" Malik blushed with tears in his eyes.

"Akefia, take this whore and chain her up with that hunter. She's going to pay dearly for raping a mated werewolf" Atem said, know exactly how Anzu would pay for her sins.

"As you wish, _Pharaoh_" Akefia said, getting up and jumping down to the new prisoner.

"You can't do this to me! I'm a pure bred noble werewolf!" Anzu growled and snarled as Akefia took her away.

"...And that's why I never wanted you as a mate" Atem muttered in himself.

**______Later On That Evening ______**

"Atem, are you sure that Ryou can handle watching all of the pups?" Yugi asked, sitting in between Atem and Yami on a boulder with a large fire a few feet away.

"He'll be fine, Yugi. We brought that reinforced playpen for Joey's and our pups to sleep in" Atem smiled before kissing Yugi on the forehead.

"Besides, you're the one who wanted watch" Yami smiled

"I want that bastard dead for want he did to me. I still have nightmare knowing that he's alive" Yugi said, tears began running down his face.

"Don't cry, little one" Atem said, kissing away Yugi's tears.

"You have to stay strong, Yugi. Just remember that he is no longer a threat to you" Yami said, hugging his little mate.

"Thank you for loving me" Yugi smiled and kissed Atem and Yami.

"Atem, you really want me to preform that spell on her?" Yami asked as Yugi leaned on Atem's shoulder.

"Yes! She raped Malik and I'm tired of putting up with her self-centered nature. She's a thorn in my side and to werewolf society. I believe that spell will be fair punishment for her crimes"

"She won't...."

"I know, but she is barren. That's want happens to a werewolf who has sex, but never accepts a mate. They become unable to product pups after a time" Atem sighed.

"You're talking about Anzu, aren't you?" Yugi asked.

"Yes" Atem and Yami answered at the same time.

"I don't feel sorry about her getting punished, but I do feel bad that she can't have pups of her own" Yugi said, remembering how happy he was to hold his pups in his arms when they were born.

"She knew the consequence the first time I rejected her, but she insisted that I was destined to be her mate. She just refused to admit that I was gay and had no interest in her" Atem said with a growl.

"It's time, Atem. I'll be back in a while." Yami said, jumping off the boulder and started walking towards the fire.

Yami walked to the other side of the fire and up a wood plank to an elevated platform. Seth and Akefia bowed before standing aside to let Yami do his part of the "special event". Yami smirked as he walked up and faced Anzu, who was bound spread eagle style to a metal X.

"The special event will now begin. If any of you haven't guessed by now; this is a public crime and punishment event. A werewolf and a human have committed some of the worst crimes against one of my mates and my mate's friend. Punishment for the werewolf is banishment and death for the human. My mate, Yami, who is the _King of Vampires_, wishes to add his own punishment to the werewolf's banishment because she raped the mate of his fledgling. I have decided to allow it, seeing as I also suspect the werewolf of planning to assassinate my human mate.... Yami, you may begin when you are ready" Atem spoke as all the adult werewolves watched the platform.

"I call two of my guardian services to help preform this punishment spell. Come forth Anonamiss and Valkyria Raven" Yami said, raising his hand to the dark sky.

Lightening struck in front of Yami, leaving two cloaked figures when it dissipated. The figures bowed to Yami before facing Anzu.

"We are doing the Bleeding Pleasure spell on this werewolf, my guardians. The nasty side effects will teach her to think before she acts" Yami smirked, lengthening his nails until they looked like claws.

"Yes, _Your Darkness_. We are happy to serve you" both of them said, before digging claw-like nails into Anzu's thighs to spread her naked body to the max. Anzu growled, but couldn't do anything else.

"You know, vampire blood is very poisonous to werewolves" Yami chuckled evilly as he ran his claws across his tounge, slitting it and letting his blood drip under his nails.

"_Filthy leach_" Anzu spat into Yami's face.

Yami smirked before he started digging his blood soaked claws across Anzu's flesh. Her skin broke and started bubbling as Yami's blood touched the open wound. Anzu screamed as signs and symbols were craved into her skin. Yami didn't stop as Anzu began begging for mercy. He started chanting as did his guardians, causing the marks to glow.

"_I commit thee to hell_" Yami said, completing the spell and all the marks turned black.

"Kill me" Anzu growled weakly.

"Not today, _fleabag_" Yami smirked, shoving two fingers inside of her. The marks turned red and Anzu screamed to pain with tears rolling down her face.

"A successful punishment spell. She shall never feel the pleasure of sex again" the guardians said, releasing Anzu.

"I thank you for your help, Anonamiss and Valkyria Raven. You may return" Yami said, before the figures bowed and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"That took a long time, _leach_" Akefia growled as he walked up beside Yami.

"That was short, _stupid dog_" Yami hissed as he walked past Akefia.

"Calm down, King Yami. He just didn't know how long the spell would take to cast" Seth said, trying to prevent a fight.

"Seth, where's that hunter? I'm going to burn him alive after I drain him half way to death" Yami hissed, his eyes turning blood red.

"He's right here" Seth said, kicking a tree that was behind the platform. The bound and gagged werewolf hunter fell out of the tree and land on the platform with a thud.

"Why was he up there?" Yami asked.

"I was playing with him" Bakura spoke up, sticking his head on of the tree.

"I told you that I was going to kill him" Yami hissed.

"I was just playing. I wasn't going to kill him, _Drama Queen_" Bakura rolled his eyes.

"You're one to talk, _Disaster Master_" Yami smirked, grabbing the hunter and tossing his off the platform. The hunter land on the ground in the middle of a group of werewolves. The werewolves growled and snapped at him before Yami jumped and landed on top of him.

"**Monster!**" the hunter spat out when the gag slipped out of his mouth.

"_**Mind Crush**_" Yami hissed with venom, put a hand on the hunter's head. The Eye of Horus appeared on Yami's forehead before pulsing once. The hunter screamed and then fell silent, twitching every so often.

"Where's the fun in doing that?" Bakura asked, earning a hissed from the pissed out vampire king.

"Make another comment and I will banish you to the Shadow Realm after I rip off your cock, lodge it up your ass and into your small intestine" Yami hissed before peeling all of the hunter's skin off, digging his fangs into the men's neck and ripped out his throat. Yami was a little pissed off that Atem had him do the Bleeding Pleasure spell on that vile bitch of a werewolf.

* * *

Next: The gang celebate Ryou and Malik's pup's first birthday. Marik and Malik say there good-byes before going back to Egypt.

Thanks for reading ^_^

Please Reveiw


	12. A Prince Becomes Queen

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my eleventh chapter. I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 12: A Prince Becomes Queen**

"Come in! We're just setting up the games" Ryou smiled, holding Ran on his hip while opening the door for his friends and there pups.

"Wow! Yugi really went all out for you guys" Seth said, looking around Yugi, Atem, and Yami's condo.

"Yugi did say that Atem insisted on having the party here. The place is big enough, but I hope Malik and my children don't tear it up"

"Where is Yugi anyway?" Joey asked as he gave Ryou the gifts for the pups.

"I think he's in the bedroom, trying to get Yami up" Ryou sighed, remembering how it took some morning love making and a threat to get Bakura up.

"I'll go help 'em" Joey smiled as he walked back to the bedroom.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Ryou said, running after him.

"Say it, Yugi" Yami's seductive voice said as Joey cracked the door open.

"I can't. It's too embarrassing" Yugi gasped.

"Say it. It's not that hard. Only four words, Yugi"

"What's going on?" Joey whispered, hearing Yugi moan and whimper.

"I think they're role playing. Bakura makes me do it very often" Ryou whispered, trying to see what was going on in the dark bedroom.

"What will Atem say? If I agree and say it, will Atem still be my mate?" Yugi sounded like he was about to cry.

"Of course, he'll still be your mate. Please agree, my sweet prince. I don't want anyone else to doubt my claim on you or Atem" Yami sounded very serious about what he was trying to get Yugi to agree to.

"Will Atem also receive the title?"

"Atem already has a title, but you don't Yugi. It's tradition to have the title if mated to a ruler of any underworld species"

"Will my title also include Atem's claim on me?"

"Of course, he is your mate as well. Your title will show that you belong to both Atem and me. Please say it, Yugi"

"I...I..."

"Say it, Yugi"

"I can't"

"It's not that hard. Please, say it"

"Yami..."

"Yes?"

"Yami, make me..."

"Say it, Yugi. I want to hear the words"

"Make me...."

"I'm listening, Yugi"

"Make me your queen!" Yugi yelled, causing Joey to fall over in disbelief and Ryou to blush at the thought.

"As you wish, love" Yami said seductively.

"Come on, Joey. I need help with the cake" Ryou said as he continued to blush, grabbing Joey's shirt, dragging him through the living room and into the kitchen.

Ryou let go of Joey and began to decorate the yellow cake that was still slightly warm from baking. Joey continued to lay on the floor as Ryou frosted the cake to look like a bunny holding a carrot. When Ryou was finish the cake looked as if it was going to jump right off the plate.

"Wow! Does it have raspberry filling in to center to look like blood?" Malik asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Don't make me sick, Malik. I already have too much on my mind. I don't want to think about how the cake is going to look when we cut into it" Ryou said as Malik grabbed a soda from the refrigerator.

"Sorry, I was only joking. It looks so real. How did you do that?"

"I read a lot of books when Akefia was keeping me in bed. Most of them were cook books. I liked cooking so much that Bakura even taught me a few tricks"

"That's pretty cool, Ryou. You should be a pastry chef"

"One day, I might....but right now, my kids are my world" Ryou smiled.

"I agree with you on that. Unless Marik uses dark magic, I can't give birth to any more of his pups. I treasure the fact that I had a large litter. They are quite a handful at times, mind you, but I wouldn't trade them for the world"

Suddenly, Bakura walked in with a crying Ran in his arms. He didn't look too happy as he sighed, rocking her back and forth. It wasn't working, Ran cried louder and began fussing. Ryou smiled at his vampire lover before taking Ran from Bakura. He began singing to her as he rocked his daughter. Ran stopped crying and started laughing instantly.

"Ry-Ry" Ran cooed happily.

"Bakura...Ran just said her first word" Ryou smiled excitedly.

"About time. The boys are already saying complete sentences" Bakura smirked.

"Ryou! Bakura! Get the video camera! Akria and Yuki are trying to change to their human forms!" Akefia's voice yelled from the living room before Ryou could hit Bakura for his comment.

"Oh, I have to see this" Malik said, walking towards the living room.

"Bakura, where's the video camera? I know you had it last" Ryou asked, holding Ran close to his chest.

"It should be in the living room, on the coffee table. Unless someone moved it" Bakura said as he followed Malik.

Ryou sighed before following his lover. Bakura did have a way of getting under his skin, but he didn't mind if it was in good sport. After all, he was a good father to the boys; even if he couldn't get Ran to take a nap.

_*******In Yugi, Yami, and Atem's Bedroom*******_

"Are you going to bite me?" Yugi asked as Yami licked his bare chest.

"Do you want me to bite you, Yugi?" Yami asked, teasing Yugi's nipples with his fangs.

"I don't care. Just be gentle" Yugi gasped as Yami blew cold air on his heated chest.

"I'm always gentle, Yugi" Yami purred, nipping at his neck.

"Yami! We have guests right now. This is not the time to be hot and heavy with our mate" Atem growled as he walked out of their connecting bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Big talk for some one who's naked" Yami whistled, causing Atem to growl and blush.

"Why don't you go talk with your fledgling? He want to move back to Egypt with his mate and pups. I don't think it's wise, seeing as you never found the strange mystery beast that you were looking for"

"Why so protective over my fledgling? Do you wish to take him?" Yami teased.

"I'm worried for their pups, you idiot!"

"Who's the bigger idiot? The idiot or the one who mates the idiot?"

"Just go! Before I decide to cut off your sex life with me and Yugi!"

"Alright, Atem. Alright, I'll go. Geeze, you're acting like a pregnant female" Yami said, before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

As soon as Yami disappeared, Atem ran to the bathroom. Yugi could hear the unmistakable sound of Atem throwing up. Atem emerged a bit later, wiping his mouth with sweat running down his face.

"You feeling okay, Atem?" Yugi asked as Atem lied down next to him on the bed.

"I don't know, Yugi. I feel hot, dizzy, weak, and nauseated" Atem said, cuddling Yugi close to him.

"Maybe you are pregnant" Yugi said, stroking Atem's bangs out of his face.

"Don't be silly, Yugi. You and I have never reversed sexual roles and Yami is a vampire. I couldn't be pregnant"

"But what if you are? I mean, Yami and you preformed a ritual about a month ago..."

"That wouldn't have cause me to become pregnant. It was a simple bonding ritual. If Yami wanted to impregnate me than he would need to sacrifice one hundred willing lives, one thousand unwilling enemies, and give up half of both of our lifespans. That would turn him into a half demon and he could then produce children with me. He still smells like a vampire, so that is not the case"

"Did someone rape you then?" Yugi asked, trying to come up with another explanation.

"Why would you say something like that?" Atem began to cry.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. No one would think of raping the ruler of the werewolves" Yugi tried to calm Atem down by running his hands through his hair and kissing his forehead.

"Really?" Atem sniffed.

"If someone ever tried to touch you, Yami would rip their spine out and shove it down their throat" Atem chuckled at the though.

Yugi smiled and cupped Atem cheek in his hand. Atem gasped and covered Yugi's hand with his. Yugi watched as Atem guided his hand down his neck and let it rest on his chest. Yugi couldn't believe that Atem's body was burning up under his hand.

"Yugi....please" Atem panted as he guided Yugi's hand to his groin.

Yugi blushed as he felt Atem's hard member under the slightly damp towel. Atem was definitely not acting like himself. This scared Yugi a bit, seeing as his mate wanted sex and was acting submissive instead of dominate.

"Yugi.....please.....I can't take it"

"This will not end well" Yugi muttered to himself as he began working Atem's member.

_**------In the Living Room------**_

"We're going back to Egypt, _Pharaoh_! I don't care what you say" Marik hissed at Yami.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear you two bickering on the video" Bakura hissed, watching Yuki and Akira trying to change into their human forms.

Yuki's paws were beginning to look like fingers and toes. Akira was a bit farther along with his wolf ears turning into human ears and his puppy teeth starting to fall out. Both pups were panting, but refused to stop their transformations.

All the other pups and adults watched intently as the sound of cracking, snapping bones fulled the room. Akira whimpered as his shoulder blades moved to a new place and his tail disappeared. Yuki howled and yelped in pain as his spine realigned. Akira growled when Heba came close to investigate.

"Don't interfere, Heba. Akira has to do it himself" Ryou said, as Heba whimpered from being growled at.

"Shhh! They're almost done" Akefia said, as both pups looked more like toddlers now.

"Daddy!" Akria called, looking straight into the camera that Akefia was holding, after his fur fell off.

"Papa!" Yuki cried, reaching for Bakura as his fur fell off.

"Now, don't cry. You won't have to do that again for a long time" Bakura said as he walked over and picked up the crying Yuki. Yuki looked like a miniature version of Ryou with light brown highlights through out his hair.

Akefia smiled proudly as he handed Seth the video camera and instructed him to continue taping the party. Then he walked over and picked up Akira, who just discovered that he no longer had a tail to chase.

"It alright, pup. You can still chase your brother around the house" Akefia smiled at his mini look-a-like son. The only thing Akira was missing was Akefia's banishment mark.

"Who wants cake?" Joey asked as he walked into the living room with the bunny cake. He finally got over his shock of hearing Yugi asking to be Yami's queen.

Suddenly, a howl followed by a scream of pleasure came from the bedroom. All the pups look questionably at the door while all the adults looked horrified.

"Ryou take all the pups outside. I'm going to kill the _Pharaoh_" Akefia growled as he stormed back to the bedroom door.

"Akefia, I don't think you should do that" Yami said, trying to block him from opening the door.

"Get out of my way, _leach_. I'm going to pound your mate to a bloody pulp"

"Let me go in first. Atem hasn't been himself lastly"

"Screw you, _bloodsucker_" Akefia growled, shoving Yami out of the way and ripping the door off it's hinges.

The room was very dim, but Akefia could make out the shape of Atem sitting on top of Yugi. They both looked wet from perspiration that had formed during their activities. Atem suddenly stiffened and looked straight at Akefia before he growled.

"Get out!" Atem panted angry.

"ATEM!" Yami said, appearing in a cloud of smoke between the two angry werewolves.

"Out of my way, _undead pest_" Akefia growled.

"Atem, what's wrong?" Yami asked, walking over and embracing his mate. Yami glanced at Yugi to see that he had already fallen asleep.

"Yami..." Atem panted and stood up.

Yami was shocked to see that Atem had a wet substance running down his legs. He reached his hand around and rubbed Atem's entrance. His fingers easily slipped inside. He brought them up to his face and studied the semen that coated his fingers.

"Yami...I..." Atem nipped Yami's chin.

"You let Yugi fuck you. Why?" Yami asked quietly, knowing that Akefia was watching them.

"I felt so hot and dizzy. I needed a release and Yugi felt so cool" Atem panted, rubbing against Yami.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting strange lately"

"I think....I think I'm pregnant, Yami" Atem said, braking down crying.

"Oh, Atem...It's okay. I'm here" Yami said, pressing Atem's head to his chest. He gently probing Atem's mind to see if his little wolf had been raped, but found nothing.

"What's happening to me, Yami?" Atem sobbed, feeling his mind being probed, but not caring about it.

"I think our bonding ritual granted a miracle, my love" Yami smiled.

"What the hell is going on?" Bakura asked, getting Yami and Atem's attention.

Bakura was standing in the doorway, looking pissed and confused. Akefia was unconscious in his arms. Bakura had obviously used the sleeping spell on him.

"I think I got Atem pregnant" Yami said, grabbing a sheet that was on the bed and wrapping it around Atem's body.

"How in the world did you do that? I don't remember the court reporting any of our enemies disappearing" Seto said, pushing past the white haired pair.

"I'm not sure, but it may have something to do with the bonding ritual that Atem and I preformed last month. It was an older ritual that not many vampires use anymore. I'll have to look into it sometime" Yami tightened his grip on Atem as he was still crying.

"How are we going to explain this to the vampire court and werewolf council? You know that as soon as the high counselors find out that their Alpha King is pregnant, they will dethrone him and an all out war will erupt when a proper leader isn't found"

"We'll think of something. If this ritual can allow vampires to reproduce, even if it is only with a werewolf, then we can stop feeding on humans to create our children of the night"

"Yami?" Atem whispered, lick his neck.

"I'll love you no matter what happens, Atem. You are my beautiful moon and Yugi is my bright sun in the eternal night of my soul" Yami said, lifting up Atem's chin and kissing him passionately on the lips.

* * *

Next: Yami researches the old bonding ritual's history. Yugi helps Atem as he adjusts to being pregnant.

Thanks for Reading ^_^

Please Review


	13. Side Effect

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my twelfth chapter. This chapter should help clear up the confusion of the last chapter. I hope you like it. Sorry that it took me so long to update. My summer job is kicking my ass.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 13: Side Effect**

"Seto, did you find anything yet?" Yami asked, looking at the titles of books that lined the shelves of the vampire court library.

"Nothing you want to look at" Seto called from several shelves above.

"It's got to be here. I doubt that the court would throw out a book of spells"

"Looking for this, my child?" a cloaked figure said, holding out an old book that looked as if it would fall apart at any second.

"Count?" Yami was slightly shocked at seeing the old vampire.

"Hello, Yami. It had been a long time, my child. I thought you would research better before trying out a spell, but then again... You were always an inpatient fledgling" the old vampire chuckled.

"How did you know?"

"You're looking for a book of spells that I lent you once. My memory is as sharp as ever, so I figured that you where looking for it when I heard you muttering about side effects with a bonding ritual. It's on page 569, my child. Don't over look anything!" the vampire handed Yami the book before disappearing into the darkness of the library once again.

"Seto, I got it!" Yami said, opening the book to page 569.

"What's it say?" Seto asked, appearing next to him.

"Lunar Bonding Ritual...Let's see...How to preform. No. Required ingredients. No. Other information. Here it is...This bonding ritual can be use on any creature to create a lasting relationship. Although, this ritual isn't as common as other bonding rituals, it still requires a powerful vampire to preform it... The Lunar Bonding Ritual was first developed to enable vampires an alternative way to continue a _**bloodline**_. It allows the partner to carry offspring that will grow into full-blooded vampires. There are a few major flaws: the partner **must** be half human, the partner **can't** be left alone during the first and final months of gestation, and the partner can **never** have a low pulse. It's important that **IF **you preform this ritual on a half human that he or she will go through the normal signs of pregnancy

until they show signs of labor. **DO NOT LET YOUR PARTNER BE CONSCIOUS FOR THE BIRTH!** Have a fresh blood source ready for the newborn(s). Offspring will seeks out the vampire parent first after the first feed. Give offspring a drop of your blood to establish a proper bond. Note to reader: Enjoy the hell you've created" Yami read out loud.

"Sounds like whoever created the ritual had a ruff time with the side effect" Seto said, looking over the words in the book.

"It's not a side effect, Seto. It support to get half humans pregnant"

"Half human? What do you think it means?"

"It means that the partner wasn't born a creature. Half human is a nice way of saying the person was turned. Noble blood creatures won't get pregnant if they preformed the Lunar Bonding Ritual with a vampire. The blood is too diluted with magic"

"So does that mean a human could get pregnant with the ritual?"

"No, human blood has too little or no dark magic in there veins to feed the developing vampire offspring"

"I didn't know werewolves had dark magic in there blood"

"It's what causes them to transform during the full moon and mating season. It originally was a curse put on one family bloodline, but over time the curse changed and werewolves learned how to manage themselves"

"How do you know all this?"

"I'm the king...I'm suppose to learn everything about allies and enemies. You, being my advisor, should know it too"

"I have a company to run. I don't have time to babysit you"

"Same old Seto" Yami chuckled, walking to a table and placing the book down.

"When and what are you going to tell the court and werewolf council? Atem will start showing in a few months and then you will have to come clear"

"I plan on telling both of them when Atem is able to get out of bed without any help. I'll tell them the truth"

"If you tell them the truth then the court will doubt your leadership and the werewolf council will question your motives. It will be an all out blood bath"

"You're right. I need to talk with Seth and Atem to see want we can come up with. After all, Seth knows the werewolf council better than anyone and you know the vampire court best"

"Perhaps, you could say that you both where exploring the untouchable. Then the court and council would be satisfied with the Alpha King's pregnancy, my child" the old vampire said, reappearing from the darkness.

"Count?" Yami was unsure of what the old vampire was talking about.

"Count, you're a genius! Yami, both the vampire and werewolf relations, they always talk about how to overcome the untouchable fact of birthing a child. Vampires can't get werewolves pregnant and vis versa" Seto said, half excited

"So by saying that Atem and I were exploring the untouchable then they won't dethrone Atem because I got him pregnant"

"Exactly, my child. You and your wolf would be safe from questions. Not to mention that the court and council would no longer care who fucks who in your relationship" the vampire smiled, picking up the book that Yami had set on the table.

"We would just have to tell them how we did it" Yami said.

"No, my child. You are the king. The court will not ask you how, but they will be more open to the possibility of how"

"What if they ask how?"

"If they want the answer then those fools should read more"

Yami and Seto laughed, knowing the members of the vampire court only picked up a book if it was necessarily. Most of the court members complained about how outdated the books were instead of actually reading them.

"Do you need anything else, my child?" the old vampire asked.

"Are there any books on extending the lifespan of a human mate?" Yami asked, after thinking for a while.

"Follow me"

********With Yugi and Atem********

"I brought you some lunch, Atem" Yugi said, setting a tray of assorted foods next to the bed.

"I can't eat, Yugi. I feel really sick" Atem said, rolling over to look at his mate.

"You force feed me when I was pregnant. Don't make me call Akefia" Yugi said, sitting down on the bed.

"Don't call him. He still thinks that I'm sick with the flu and I want to keep it that way for as long as possible" Atem said, uncovering his face and looking straight at Yugi.

"Come on, Atem. Bakura told me that Akefia wants to be fucked at least once a month. He won't care if you're pregnant"

"Well, I care if he knows before I'm really to tell" Atem said, taking a banana chuck off the tray and popping it in his mouth.

"You're lucky that Bakura put Akefia to sleep when he did. Of course, we still had to explain to his pups that you have a baby inside of you. Then that lead to the "where do babies come from" talk. Be happy that Ran is only a year old and the boys act like hyper toddlers" Yugi sighed as Atem shoved a handful of blueberries into his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Yugi. I know you're doing your best to comfort me while my body goes through all these changes. I just wish Yami was here too" Atem sighed with a tear running down his face. His hormones were getting the better of him again.

"Atem, please don't cry. Yami will be back after him finds more out about that ritual. You don't want him to see that you've been crying, do you?"

"I don't want anyone to see that I've been crying, but Yami is my pillar of strength"

"You told me that both of you grew-up together, so I can tell that you're very close to each other"

"Yami is my first love. When Yami hated me... I was crushed at first, but I decided that I would become someone important. I want him to always see me. That's why when I heard that Yami was going to start looking for a mate, I wanted to look for one too. I didn't want him to find a mate and forget about me"

"So you didn't want me as your mate?" Yugi felt like his heart was about to be ripped out.

"When I first saw you, Yugi, that was the first time I wanted to hold and protect someone. You looked so sad and helpless, but I saw Yami a few seconds later and got pissed off at the way he was looking at you. I couldn't believe he wanted to taint such a beautiful angel" Atem sat up and embraced Yugi lovingly.

Yugi smiled and put his arms around Atem. He did feel safe in the arms of the werewolf. Of course, Yami was even more protective of him when Atem was in heat. Not that Yugi didn't like the attention, but his mates could be a bit overbearing when it came to loving him.

"Yugi?" Atem whispered after about five minutes.

"Yes, Atem?"

"I'm tired. Stay with me, please"

"I'll stay until you fall asleep, but then I have to do things around the house. I do have to feed your pups, after all"

Atem chuckled as he lay down to go to sleep. The pregnancy was taking a lot out of him, but he was happy that he could give Yami this little miracle.

**-With Joey and Seth-**

"Hey, Seth! Do ya think Yami really got Atem pregnant?" Joey asked, putting a sleeping Seto Jr. in the bassinet with his sisters.

"I wouldn't doubt it with those two. You should have seen them when they were still human" Seth smiled and chuckled a bit as he took Joey's hand and lead him away from the nursery.

"Do you miss Seto?" Joey asked, sitting down on a couch with Seth.

"I miss him something awful, but I have you to keep me from going insane"

"If Yami got Atem pregnant...does that mean Seto could get you pregnant too, Seth?"

"I wouldn't let Seto near my ass with a ruler. What's with the sudden interest in pregnancy? Do you want more pups, Joey?"

"No, not yet! I'm just curious about the whole "vampires can't get pregnant or get someone pregnant" thing because if I'm not mistaken...Yami's a vampire"

"The concept puzzles me as well, Joey. I'm not sure what is fact or fiction now"

"Could it be another one of those "Vampire Secrets" that Yami and Seto keep referring to?"

"Joey... "Vampire Secrets" refers to when a vampire uses its powers and doesn't want to explain how those powers work. It is just a simpler way to say "It too complicated for you to understand" and not make you fell stupid for asking"

"Then how come I hear Seto say it to you every so often?" Joey pouted.

"Something I forget about a certain power or we're just being playful. It just depends on what's going on around us" Seth smirked, nipping his puppy on the ear. He couldn't resist playing with his mate when he looked cute enough to eat.

"Seth...we just put the pups down for a nap" Joey panted as Seth ran his hands up his shirt to play with his nipples.

"So...they can sleep"

"...But I make...a lot of noise...when ya tease me" Joey whimpers as one of Seth's hands snaked down his jeans.

"Then you better bite your lip because I'm feeling quite horny, puppy" Seth nipped Joey's neck.

"If...the pups...wake up...its your...fffault" Joey hissed as Seth began working his member.

"I'll take my chances... I can always get the pups back to sleep, but making love to you is something I can't do anytime I want" Seth whispered before playfully bitting Joey's ear.

**===With Ryou, Bakura, and Akefia===**

"Mama, can we visit Kenji today?" Akira asked, tugging on Ryou's pants.

"Atem still has the flu, sweetie. You don't want to get sick do you?" Ryou asked as he put a new diaper on Ran.

"No, but...miss Kenji" Akira said.

"You're still too young to make Kenji your mate, Akira" Ryou chuckled as he lifted Ran up and balanced her on his hip.

"But Kenji is mine! He smells really good and I don't want no one to take him!" Akira whined, looking a lot like his father when he stated pouting.

"You're still very young, Akira. You may find someone else who smell a lot better than Kenji when you get older. You know how old your daddy and papa are compared to how old I am" Ryou smiled when Akira agreed to keep his options open on a mate until he was older.

"Mama, toy broke" Yuki said, running into the nursery with a toy car.

"The wheel came off. Its not broken, Yuki" Ryou said as he looked at the car. He smiled as Yuki gave him the wheel and he snapped it back into place on the toy.

"Let's race cars, 'kira" Yuki said, happy that his car was fixed.

"I bet I win" Akira said, running from the nursery to find his toy car.

"No you won't!" Yuki yelled, running after his brother.

"Those monsters are becoming more like Akefia every day" Bakura said, stepping out of the shadows.

"They're your monsters too" Ryou said, watching Bakura with innocent, but knowing eyes.

"I only claim this angel" Bakura said, snacking Ran out of Ryou's arms before he could blink.

Ran laughed and squealed when Bakura suddenly toss her in the air. Bakura smiled as he continued to toss Ran in the air. Her laughter gave him the sensation of having a beating heart once again.

"Give her back" Ryou said, about having a heart attack when Ran almost hit the ceiling of the nursery.

"Came down, my light" Bakura said, holding Ran in one arm and bringing Ryou's chin closer with the other, "I know my own strength, Ryou. I won't let any harm come to our little princess"

"I wish you wouldn't scare me like that"

"...but its fun. The smell of fear in the blood is like chocolate velvet on the tongue. You know how much I love to drink from you, my little Ryou" Bakura purred as he captured Ryou's lips.

"STOP THAT! Don't expose my pups to your perverted intentions" Akefia growled, taking Ran and hitting Bakura on the head.

"I wasn't going to get _freaky_ in the nursery, _flea-bag_" Bakura hissed, rubbing his head.

"Akefia, I need to put Ran down for a nap" Ryou said, looking at his watch after being freed from Bakura's grasp.

"Very well...I need to talk with our _leach_" Akefia said, handing Ran to her "mother" and grabbing the vampire. Akefia dragged Bakura from the nursery, across the living room, down a hallway, and into the master bedroom.

"What!" Bakura said, a bit irritated, after Akefia shut the door behind them.

Akefia growled before tackling Bakura to the floor. He tore off his and Bakura's clothes. Then he began working Bakura's member.

"What are you doing, _wolf_?" Bakura gasped as Akefia continued to play with his groin.

"Fuck...me" Akefia panted in Bakura's ear.

"What!"

"Fuck me! I want to ride you like the stallion you are. I want to be bent in half under you. I don't want to walk straight for a month. Fuck me, Bukura! Fuck me like a bitch in heat"

"Why so needly all of the sudden?" Bakura grinned as Akefia passioned himself over Bakura's member.

"I'm stressed...I need a release" Akefia impaled himself on Bakura, biting his lip to keep from screaming.

"Stressed? About want?" Bakura embraced Akefia and began laying small nips and kisses on his neck.

"The stupid _Alpha King_ is hiding something. I want to know what it is" Akefia started moving, slowly.

"If he's hiding something there is probably a reason behind it. I'm sure that when he is ready then he will reveal it" Bakura switched there positions and speeding up the pace.

"Ahhh...nnnnm...I hope...you're right...but it's going to...drive me crazy...until I...find out...his **big** secret...Ah!" Akefia gasped, panted, and whimpered as Bakura pounded his prostate.

"Come with me, love. Scream my name" Bakura whispered, bitting Akefia's ear and drinking a bit of blood.

"BAKURA!" Akefia howled, releasing all over his and Bakura's chests.

Bakura hissed and grunted at he coated Akefia's insides with his seed. Bakura growled before he bit Akefia's neck and took a long drink of blood from the werewolf. Akefia smiled and kissed Bakura on the lips when he released his neck.

"You're dead when you both get out here!" Ryou voice yelled through the door of the bedroom.

"I better go put Ran to sleep" Bakura said, knowing why Ryou sounded mad.

"Put the boys to sleep too. I want to play with Ryou a bit" Akefia smirked as he basked in his afterglow.

"You whore" Bakura grinned evilly.

"You're fault"

* * *

Next: Secret Revealed!

Thanks for Reading ^_^

Please Review


	14. Secret Revealed!

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my thirteenth chapter. I hope you like it. Putting this to a vote: What should Atem have? Name suggestions welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 14: Secret Revealed!**

"Atem...They're staring at me" Yugi whispered, scooting closer to Atem.

"They can't do anything to you without going through Yami and me. Just keep the pups quiet. Let us handle the court and the council" Atem said, nervously looking between Yami and werewolf councilors. Atem was in his wolf form as was every werewolf because of the full moon that illuminated the stadium-like meeting room.

"Don't worry, Atem. We've practiced and gone over everything. They won't dethrone you, my mate" Yami said, giving the werewolf an affectionate pat of the head.

"I hope you're right" Atem glanced down at his belly, knowing that he would have a noticeable baby bump when he turned back to his human form.

Yami and Atem watched as Seto, Seth, and Joey fussed with newly humanized pups. Seto Jr. looked like a mini version of Seth in a diaper. Naomi had sharp molten amber eyes that were framed by her wild brownish-blond hair. Yuuko had soft gentle pale blue eyes with amber tinges that were framed by her locks of honey blond.

"Why do the male pups always look like mini clones of there dads?" Yami asked, wondering if Heba and Kenji would look like Atem when they transformed into there human forms at one year old.

"Mating with a human male produces that result mainly because the werewolf is releasing sperm and eggs into a body that needs time to produce a place for the developing embryos" Atem snorted.

"Interesting" Yami said before going back to look over the werewolves and vampires that he would be addressing shortly.

"Atem...That grayish-silver werewolf just winked at me" Yugi whimpered, holding a sleeping Kenji to his chest.

"Ignore him, Yugi" Atem growled in the direction of the silvery male. The male smirked before rubbing heads with his blond mate, who was eying Yugi as well.

"Shall we start this meeting before anymore creatures try to get fresh with our mate?" Yami asked, seeing a few vampires staring at Yugi and licking there fangs.

"Let's finish this" Atem said, getting up from the large pillow that he was laying with Yugi and the pups.

Yami and Atem stepped up onto a sightly raised pedestal. They looked to each other and then to there side to see Seto and Seth joining them. As all four of them looked forward to begin the meeting, everyone quieted down instantly. Not even a pup or baby made a sound as the court and council rose.

"I thank you all for coming. We are now ready to open the meetings of both the vampire court and the werewolf council. Seto and Seth, is there any old business to attend to?" Yami said, looking straight at the court and council members.

"I have no old business to discuss" Seto said, closing his eyes and taking a small bow.

"The matter discussed last time resolved itself, so I have no old business to discuss as well" Seth announced, scratching himself behind his ear.

"Seeing that there is no old business to discuss...We will now open up the floor to new business" Yami said, before all four of them stepped down to let the unimportant shit be discussed first.

The pedestal become the only thing, other than the moon, lit in the room. A black pup with amethyst eyes, suddenly, appeared at the edge of the pedestal before trotting to the middle. Atem gasped when Yugi jumped forward and snatched the pup up. This was not a good way to start a meeting.

"Do you have new business?" an iced gray wolf asked before Yugi could move back to his seat with Heba.

"I have no business to discuss" Yugi said.

"Want mate!" Heba yipped happily, wiggling in Yugi's arms.

Yugi turned a deep red from embarrassment as the whole room erupted in laughter. Heba frowned and growled at the councilors, who looked shocked at the pup's request.

"Aren't you a bit young to be thinking about that?" a dark brown wolf with three ugly scratch marks across his face asked.

"I one in month" Heba growled.

"You couldn't have possibly found someone that you want to start a pack with already" a smoky white wolf said, eying the pup.

"Want mate Akira Phantom Fang!" Heba smiled.

Every vampire and werewolf was dead silent when the young pup uttered that name. None of them believed that the pup actually wanted to mate with the son of a banishment wolf. The silence was broken by the Alpha King himself, who burst out laughing at his son's proclaim.

"Yugi sit down with your son and stop letting Ryou pup-sit all the time" Atem chuckled, wishing he knew were Akefia was sitting, so he could see the look on the wolf's face.

"Yes, mate" Yugi said, blushing more as he stepped down from the pedestal.

Yugi walked back to his seat with the rest of his litter. He sat Heba down and began giving his a stern lecture on how to act during a meeting. Yugi was so caught up in the lecture that he missed most of the discussions.

"Is there anymore business to discuss before we close this meeting?" a red-headed vampire asked, Yugi's head snapped up at hearing this and began watching intently.

Yami walked up and stepped onto the pedestal. He wore no emotions and the air of a ruthless ruler waved about him. He stood and eyed the court members and councilors, daring them to speak.

"You may proceed with the closing if you have no business to discuss, Your Majesty" a tough-looking blond vampire said.

"I do have some business to discuss" Yami said, watching the werewolves and vampires carefully.

"What is it?"

"I recently decided to research about a way around the untouchable. My mate, Alpha King Atem, helped me with part of the research"

"What did you and your mate find?" the iced gray wolf asked, suddenly interested in the vampire king.

"We found a few very old spells with an interesting list of dos and don'ts. We wondered what would happen if we ignored the list completely"

"What were your findings?" the grayish-silver wolf asked.

"By simply ignoring the list... I, Yami the Vampire Lord, got Atem, the Alpha King, pregnant" Yami smirked as he heard several gasps and one "I knew something was up" from the room.

"Is this true, Alpha King?" a blond female vampire asked.

"Yes...I am with child" Atem said, stepping onto the pedestal.

"How do we know that it doesn't belong to your human mate?"

"An Alpha wolf would never bend over to a weak human" Atem snarled, he was very close to transforming to show his strength.

"Atem, calm down! That's not good for the baby!" Yami said, pulling the wolf to his chest.

"Get off me! I'm not some weak female or human that needs to be protected" Atem growled, reluctantly pulling out of Yami's grip. He didn't mind being held, but he didn't want to look weak in front of the werewolf councilors.

"I'm just concerned for your well-being and the baby's"

"I'm sorry, Yami. I just don't like being questioned for unthinkable things" Atem whimpered, nuzzling his mate, lovingly.

"It's alright, _love_"

"NO! It is not alright! You used me to test a spell before you told me what it did. You wanted me to carry a vampire baby. You jerk!" Atem snapped at Yami.

"Would you stop with the mood swings, already? You're more hormonal than Yugi was" Yami sighed.

"It was funny to watch you deal with Yugi's mood swings. It's going to be so wonderful to have another child running around the house. Don't you agree, Yami?" Atem smiled happily.

"Okay! Aside from having mood swings and you being the Alpha King... How do you know that this child will be a vampire when it's born?" a bluenette vampire asked.

"The spell that I used to get the wolf pregnant had handwritten notes at the bottom of the page. They described a chain of events that would happen if the spell wasn't preformed properly. They concluded that a child would be conceived and the probability of the child being vampire was 95%" Yami informed.

"This is very interesting...We shall monitor your _experiment_ and see what becomes of it. I would very much like to see how a child, with vampire blood in it's veins, looks" all the vampire court and werewolf council members agreed.

"Seto, would you and Seth close the meeting? I believe both my mates need some rest" Yami said, after noticing that Yugi looked wiped-out and Atem seemed to be fighting to stay awake.

Seto nodded and bowed as Yami stepped down from the pedestal, Atem by his side. Yami stroked Atem's head as they walked back to get Yugi and the pups. Atem leaned into Yami's hand, happy that they were going home once they collected their human mate and his pups.

"Daddy! Mizuki bit mama! She drew blood" Kenji yelled, causing Atem to run to Yugi.

"Yami! We need to get Yugi out of here now!" Atem's voice was frantic.

"Pups! Grab onto mama or daddy!" Yami said, smelling the blood now.

The pups didn't questions as they all jumped on Yugi. Atem grabbed Heba, who was struggling to stay on, by the scruff of his neck. Yami put a hand on both his mates when all pups were accounted for and teleported them to the master bedroom of there home.

"Yami, it burns!" Yugi cried, his hand bleeding from the small yet deep canine tooth marks along the side of his hand.

"Everyone out NOW!" Yami yelled, his eyes flashing blood red. All the werewolves obeyed and left the room.

"Yugi, I'm going to **have **to suck your blood. Mizuki must have been playing too hard and was bleeding around her mouth. When she bit you, her blood came in contact with your wound. Her werewolf blood is trying to change you" Yami explained as he tied a belt tightly around Yugi's arm to slow the blood flow down.

"I don't care what you do...just make it stop" Yugi sobbed, big fat tears rolling down his face.

"This may hurt a bit" Yami warned before sinking his fangs into Yugi's hand. Yugi screamed as he felt Yami's fang penetrate his skin.

"Stop, it hurts! It hurts!" Yugi cried, feeling the blood in his arm being drained almost completely.

"You're clean now" Yami said, after he let go and started licking the wound to heal it as he got rid of the belt.

"Are you positive?" Yugi sniffed, he stopped crying a few minutes before Yami released his hand, seeing as the burning sensation had disappeared.

"Positive...I'm sorry, Yugi" Yami hugged his little mate and kissed him on the forehead.

"I should have asked you to put them to sleep after Heba made his love proclaim in front of the entire werewolf council and vampire court"

"Don't worry about that... Secret revealed! You don't need to think about it. You should sleep now. You seem tired" Yami said, looking Yugi in the eyes.

"I do feel sleepy" Yugi yawned before laying down on the bed.

Yami smiled sadly as Yugi fell asleep. Yami had not missed the ring of amber that appeared around Yugi's pupils. It was a sigh that the werewolf blood had effected Yugi in some way. This fact made Yami nervous as to what it did and didn't effect.

* * *

Next: What does the future hold for our pregnant Atem? And how will Yugi cope now that his DNA had been slightly altered?

Thanks for Reading ^_^

Please Review


	15. Unknown Longing

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my fourteenth chapter. Lemon and lime flavored a bit. I hope you like it. Putting this to a vote: What should Atem have? Name suggestions welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 15: Unknown Longing**

"Yugi? What are you doing up there?" Atem asked as he watched his little mate go around and around.

Yugi was hanging upside down on the ceiling fan. It was on, so the young man was rotating with the fan blade that he was on. He looked as if he was sleeping, but Atem knew better. Yugi was wide awake and waiting to do something. Atem wasn't sure if he was going to pounce on someone or waiting for someone to join him. Either way, it was odd behavior for Yugi and Atem still didn't know what to make of it.

"I don't know. I got this sudden urge to hang on the fan while it was still on. It feels nice" Yugi said, cracking his eyes a bit.

"Yugi, please get down. I don't want you to get hurt. Plus, you're freaking me out and you know that isn't good for my baby"

"I'm sorry, Atem" Yugi said, as he slowly grabbed the fan blade with his hands and let go with his feet. He waited and then let go with him hands. The momentum caused him to land on Atem.

"You little minx" Atem said, laying on the floor with Yugi sitting on his chest. Yugi purred before getting up and seductively waltzing off to the nursery to check on his children.

"You alright, love?" Yami asked, appearing from the shadows.

"I'm fine, but Yugi is still showing side effects of the werewolf blood. It's driving me batty" Atem growled as Yami helped him up.

"I thought that I would drive you batty" Yami chuckled as Atem snorted at the comment.

"I'm serious, Yami. It worries me when I find him in strange places doing strange things. You think I should turn him completely?"

"That's his choice, Atem. If Yugi wants to be turned into a werewolf than I won't stop you from doing it...even if I do have a few spells that could slow his aging to match ours"

"What? You never told me about a youth spell!"

"I looked into it when I went to the library to find out about the ritual we used to make our little miracle" Yami smiled as he put his hand on Atem's swollen belly.

Atem gasped, but then took Yami's other hand and wrapped it around him body. Atem smiled as his back made contact with Yami's chest. He sighed contently, with Yami 's arms wrap around him. He brought him hands up and rested them on top of Yami's hand, on top of him belly. He felt very safe this way, as if Yami was protecting him and their unborn child.

"Feeling relaxed enough for me to talk you into getting an ultrasound?" Yami asked, spoiling Atem's good mood instantly.

"I don't want to know anything about our child. The only reason that we took Yugi was because his body was having trouble adjusting"

"I would like to at least know that our little one is healthy"

"You just want to know if it's a boy or girl" Atem smirked knowingly.

"That too, love"

"Daddy...Papa" a little voice said, causing the part to look down.

"What is it, Kenji? Atem asked, smiling down at a younger mirror image of himself.

"Mama just put on a dress..." Kenji said, confusion apparent in his eyes.

"What kind of dress?" Yami asked, knowing that Yugi only had four outfits that looked like dresses. Those were the ones he wore for role playing during sex.

"It's black and looks really good on him" Kenji said, smiling after he though about how to describe the outfit.

"Kenji...take your brother and sisters outside to play. The grown-ups need to talk" Atem said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his eyes.

"Okay! If the baby comes then I want to see it" Kenji said before skipping away to the nursery.

"That son of yours...I can't wait 'til he's a teenager" Yami smirked, nipping Atem's ear.

"How much of the _dress_ do you think our mate has on?" Atem asked, knowing how many pieces of the outfit were removable.

"He probably has the whole outfit on. You know how he likes to watch us peel it from his body before we rip the whole thing off and ravish him" Yami smiled, licking his lips and fangs at the thought.

"We shouldn't disappoint Yugi by making him wait any longer. Shall we go _rock his world_, love?" Atem smiled evilly as he looked at his vampire lover.

"If I didn't know any better; I could swear that you just read my mind" Yami smirked, pecking Atem on the lips before heading towards the nursery to capture his naughty little human. He knew that his werewolf would be right behind him because Atem would want to make Yugi scream in pleasure too.

*******With Akefia and Bakura*******

"Akefia, it's been two months already. How long are you going to pout like this?" Bakura asked, watching his werewolf who looked grumpier than usual.

"You knew, didn't you?" Akefia growled dangerously.

"Akefia...Don't"

"YOU KNEW AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" Akefia snarled, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Yes, but the _Pharaoh _and his _mutt_ asked me not to say a thing"

"And you listened?"

"I didn't have much of a choice"

"BULLSHIT!"

"Akefia..."

"NO! You lied to me" Akefia growled, jumping up and pinning Bakura to the wall.

"Ak...e...fia" Bakura coughed, surprised by his mates behavior.

"You lied to me, Bakura. You know what I do to liars" Akefia smirked very darkly.

"I'm your mate"

"That makes it ever worse" Akefia tightened a hand around Bakura's neck.

"But...Ryou and the pups"

"The pups are mine! Ryou will miss you, but don't worry about him. I'll take good care of _our_ angel"

"Akefia, please don't"

"Welcome to Hell, Bakura" Akefia smirked, licking his canines.

**-With Seth and Seto-**

"Please Seth" Seto begged, kissing him lovingly as he rubbed there naked bodies together.

"No! I don't care what the others say or do. I will not be your bitch" Seth said, unmoved by the attention Seto with giving him.

"I promise to be gentle with you. You've seen how good it is and I ever shared my memories of how good it feels with you"

"I don't care. I won't be anyone's bitch"

"You're so stubborn. I let Joey top me and he was wonderful" Seto snorted, trying to tease some of Seth's sensitive areas.

"Don't compare me to our _puppy_!" Seth growled, flipping Seto onto him stomach and mounting him.

"Seth...it hurts" Seto hissed as Seth entered him without preparation.

"Deal with it" Seth growled, angry at almost everything that had happened in the past few months.

"Ahhh! Seth...stop" Seto could sense Seth's anger as a rough, fast rhythm was set.

"Make me, Seto...Thanks to your cousin...Vampires think that they can impregnate werewolves"

"Not my fault...Ahhhh haaaa!...He's the one who ignored the rules...I'm just his adviser"

"Now, Joey thinks that I should get pregnant so that Atem's baby vampire has a playmate" Seth grabbed Seto's hair and pulled him up against his chest.

"Seth...I'm...s...s...sorry"

"What?" Seth stopped and dropped Seto, completely shocked at what just came out of his mate's mouth.

"I know it's been hard on you. It's been hard on all of us. Atem is a lot moodier because of the pregnancy. Yugi is a bit off the wall because he was bitten by his werewolf daughter. Akefia almost took Bakura's head off because he didn't tell him that he knew that Atem was pregnant. It's not easy when your family is like royalty and the members are different species...I didn't realize that Joey would want to involve our pack more in Atem and Yami's business. I'm sorry that he keeps putting you in positions that you're uncomfortable with. If you want...I can erase parts of him memory, so he won't remember about how Atem got pregnant"

Seth stared at Seto for a long time. He never realized how in-tune Seto really was to everyone around him. Of course, with Seto's company and keeping up with Atem, it was no wonder that his mate could keep track of everything. Seth smiled with tears pricking his eyes as he laid down and embraced his vampire lover.

"Don't bother. We can set him straight later...I hurt you, Seto. I didn't mean to" Seth nuzzled and licked his face.

"You were upset and needed an outlet to get it off your mind. I just pushed you into a corner. That caused you to fight back the only way you knew how. I forgive you" Seto embraced his wolf and kissed his tears away.

"I wish I knew why Joey wants me to have a child" Seth sighed.

"He wants more kids because family is everything to him. I read him mind and he had a hard childhood. His dad was an alcoholic and a cheater. His mother divorced his dad, but didn't get full custody over Joey. Joey's dad was pretty abusive, so he considers all his friends to be his family. That's why Joey wants a big family. He wants to give them everything he never really had"

"Should we tell him that I'll be going into heat within the next few months"

"If he gets too annoying with baby talk than we will" Seto smirked, remembering the day that Seth went into heat and Joey saw it for the first time.

**#####With Joey and Ryou#####**

"Ahh-coooo" Joey sniffed as he watched his kids play on the playground.

"Are you alright, Joey? You're not catching a cold now, are you?" Ryou asked, rocking Ran in his arms.

"I don't think so. It's either allergies or someone is talking about me behind my back" Joey said, rubbing the sleeve of his shirt across his nose.

"Perhaps, you are more connected to your mates now. I know it's happened to me" Ryou said, suddenly getting the feeling that something wasn't right.

"What do ya mean?"

"A lot of times, I get this weird feeling. It's like, I know something is about to happen or something isn't right. It could be my maternal instinct kicking in now that my boys are in the toddler stage and Ran is still an infant"

"Maybe it's a connection with your family. You know that I consider Yugi as my little brother, even though we aren't related. A lot of times, when we were in high school, I would get strange vibes. I found out that whenever I got the vibe was when Yugi was being picked on"

"That is interesting, Joey. I don't think it's quite the same, because whenever I get these strange feeling is usual when Akefia and Bakura are fighting. I think it's because I'm a lot like Yugi and I hate seeing or knowing that my mates are fighting"

"Maybe it's the human equivalence of the vampire mind reading spell"

"Who knows, Joey? All I know is when I get this feeling, one or both of my mates are fighting or in big trouble"

"You hungry, Ryou?" Joey asked, wanting to change the subject as it was making his head hurt to try and understand some of the logic.

"A little bit...Ran will need to be fed soon" Ryou said, looking down at his sleeping little angel.

"Let's go get lunch, then. My treat" Joey smiled, before turning and whistling for all the pups.

Ryou smiled and nodded as Ran began to awaken from her nap. She looked up at Ryou with a pout and tugged at his skirt a little. It was her way of saying that she was hungry and Ryou knew it.

* * *

Next: Bakura is missing! Yami and Atem confront Akefia about his lost mate.

Thanks for Reading ^_^

Please Review!


	16. Damn You, Stupid Wolf

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my fifteenth chapter. Sorry about the delay, I was buried in a mountain of cookies. I hope you like this chapter. Putting this to a vote one more time: What should Atem have? Name suggestions welcome.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 16: Damn You, Stupid Wolf**

"Thank god! Come in" Ryou said, opening the door to let Yami, Atem, Yugi, and their kids in.

"Go play pups" Atem said, looking around nervously. He was very close to going into labor and everything seemed to get on Atem's nerves. It took a lot for Yami to keep his wolf relaxes as his due date drew closer and closer.

"All the children are in the backyard" Ryou inform them before Atem's pups went tearing through his house.

"Energetic today, aren't they" Yugi chuckled before turning to Ryou and embracing him. Ryou began to cry and hugged Yugi back.

Ryou looked like he hadn't had a good night sleep in awhile. The usual happy, bright young adult that was Ryou was hidden under a deep dark mucky shadow. It was like a piece of him had been torn from his soul.

"How long has he been missing now?" Yami asked, patting Ryou on the back.

"Over three weeks, Yami. Akefia is showing signs of going into heat soon. I don't know want to do anymore. I keep asking him if Bakura said anything about going somewhere, but Akefia always twitches before saying no" Ryou said, trying to dry his eyes.

"He twitches? Where is he?" Atem growled, knowing something wasn't right.

"He's asleep in the bedroom. He's been sleeping last since Bakura disappeared. I think he goes out looking for him at night because, one time, I woke up in the middle of the night and he was gone"

"Yugi, take Ryou and go watch the pups. I have a feeling that our_ Thief_ knows more than he's letting on" Yami hissed, looking at Atem and they nodded in a silent agreement.

"Go easy on him. He's still my mate" Ryou said as Yugi walked with him to the backyard.

Yami and Atem didn't waste time. Yami put a hand on Atem's shoulder and teleported them into the master bedroom. Yami's eyes forced on the bed, where a whimpering sound was coming from. Atem and Yami was next to the bed in an instant, looking at the sleeping form of Akefia.

"How could you? You knew my feelings...How could you do that?" Akefia was talking and whimpering in his sleep.

"WAKE UP, _STUPID WOLF_!" Yami yelled, kicking the sleeping werewolf in the head.

Akefia jolted out of bed, eye yellow with extend canines. He started growling and snarling, trying to figure out who dared to wake him in such a fashion. His eyes narrowed and he stiffened a bit when he saw the Alpha King, in all his pregnant glory, and the King of the Vampires.

"What the fuck do you want?" Akefia growled dangerously at them.

"Where is Bakura?" Yami asked, smirking when he saw the werewolf flinch at the mention of his mate's name.

"I. Don't. Know" Akefia said in a dry, almost machine-like voice. His eyes and teeth not going back to normal.

"Liar!" Atem growled, his temper flaring.

"Of course, I am. I'm a thief, remember. I lie, cheat, and steal whatever I want. If I wanted to...I could steal your children away and raise them as my own" Akefia smirked at the rage that began creeping across both of the kings' faces.

"But you hate liars" Yami hissed, trying to keep calm. He knew if he lost his temper then so would Atem.

"I hate it when someone I trust, lies to me"

"What about someone not telling you a secret? They are not lying, just withholding information" Atem asked, hoping that Akefia would see the other side of the situation.

"It's still a lie if you ask the person directly. A lie is a lie"

"Where's Bakura, _fleabag_?" Yami hissed, cracking his knuckles as a wanting to the white-haired wolf. He wasn't in the mood to talk about someone's beliefs, let alone Akefia's.

"You'd never find him in a hundred thousand years" Akefia smirked evilly.

Faster than he could blink, Akefia found himself pinned to the wall, staring down at the dangerous blood red eyes of Yami. He growled at the hissing vampire, but couldn't move his body an inch. Yami had put a paralyzes spell on him. This angered Akefia even more, he hated to be bound by anyone who wasn't one of his mates.

"Are you going to tell us what we want? Or does Yami have to extract the information by force?" Atem asked, mirroring Akefia's smirk that had suddenly disappeared from his face.

"Stay out of my head, _leach_" Akefia snarled as sweat began running down his face.

"Answer my question, _Thief_, and I'll let you be" Yami said in a warning tone.

"I'll tell you where my _treasure_ is when the fiery pits of hell turn to solid ice" Akefia spat in Yami's face to get his final response across.

"Atem!" Yami growled low in his throat.

"I tried asking nicely... Do it" Atem said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Fuck...you" Akefia growled as he felt Yami probing his mind.

"Damn you, stupid _wolf_! You got ta be kidding me" Yami hissed as he let go of Akefia's unconscious body. Atem catch the werewolf before he hit the ground.

"What? Where's Bakura?" Atem asked, laying Akefia on the floor.

"I can not believe that...that...that _**pussy**_"

"YAMI! I don't approve of you using such profanity in front of me. Even if it is directed at Akefia"

"If you saw what I just saw than I would have said the same thing. Come on" Yami grabbed Atem's hand and teleported.

"Yami...? Where are we?" Atem asked, looking around the dark area at his eye adjusted.

"An abandoned subway tunnel under **our** condo" Yami said, sniffing the air as he let go of Atem's hand and continuing deeper into the tunnel.

"What do you mean "under our condo", Yami? And what am I suppose to do with Akefia?" Atem asked letting go the sleep wolf.

"Leave the moron here. He knows how to get in and out by himself" Yami said, grabbing Atem's hand again.

"You didn't answer my first question" Atem said, lacing his fingers together with Yami's.

"The city was building a subway tunnel here before all the condos and apartment complexes went up. A malfunction in the controls and unstable ground conditions halted the project at the time. No one wanted to take over the project, so the tunnel was condemned and sealed off from the main subway track. No human has been down here in decades" Yami picked up a fallen pillar like it was nothing and tossed it aside. He continued walking, ignore the various traps that would go off every so often.

"Yami?" Atem said shyly, becoming nervous as he leaned close to Yami's body.

"What is it, love?" Yami asked, drawing Atem closer and nuzzling his face.

"Why do I feel like I'm being watched?" Atem grabbed onto the front of Yami's shirt. He didn't like this place; it felt like a good place to be ambushed.

"Akefia is probably awake by now and watch us. He won't give up without a fight" Yami said as he sniffed the air again.

"I don't smell anything, but death" Atem shivered as Yami put his arm around him.

"Death is what I'm sniffing out. A malnourished vampire give off the scent of death. It attracts animals that could give the vampire strength enough to find a more satisfying meal. Animals are a good blood supply after all or did you forget about that fucking camel of yours?" Yami teased, walking with Atem cuddled close to his side.

"I didn't forget about my camel. I just have never smelled a malnourished vampire before" Atem let out a small growl.

"I've never smelt one this bad before. I almost feel bad for Bakura," Yami stopped and took a big whiff of the air, "Wait here, Atem. I'll be right back"

"Be careful" Atem kissed Yami passionately on the lips.

Yami stepped closer to a huge bolder that was in his way. He sniffed it once before tapping it with his fist a few times. The bolder, suddenly, turned into a trillion pebbles and cleared his view of the other side. Yami stepped over the rocks and walked through a hole in the wall.

"It about time, _Pharaoh_!" a weak, but familiar voice said, as red eyes pierced the darkness.

"Sorry, _Tomb Robber_! It took awhile to pin your stubborn mate and extract the information out of him" Yami said, walking closer to the white-haired vampire.

"I hope, for your sake, he's not damaged" Bakura hissed, rattling the spell bond chains that locked his hands and feet to the wall.

"He's fine, but he'll had one splitting headache when he wakes up...He really did a number on you" Yami felt like he was going to be sick from looking the condition of Bakura's body.

"He was angry...Can I..." Bakura's pride started to get the better of him even though he was practically dying of thirst.

"Fine, but only enough to get yourself free. I still have to teleport Atem out of here" Yami said, not needing to read Bakura's though to know what he want before holding his own wrist up to Bakura's mouth.

As soon as Bakura sensed a blood source, that wasn't his mate, his flags lengthened and he bite down on Yami's wrist. Yami rolled his eyes, very thankfully that he had had a really good feed the night before.

Bakura broke one of the chain that bond his hand to the wall as he drank. Another minute passed and he broke the chain that bound his other hand. Finally, he kicked the wall, braking his feet free and causing the wall to crumble.

"Thanks, _Pharaoh_. I hope this doesn't drive a wedge between us. I would hate to **owe** you one" Bakura said, licking Yami's wrist clean as it healed.

"Just get your psycho mate under control and I'll forget that this ever happened" Yami hissed, his nostrils flaring to the scent of his mate and Akefia in a fight.

"That's easy with his heat starting tonight" Bakura said, also catching the scent of the fight.

"You better get him away from my mate, if you know what's good for ya" Yami warned as they found Atem and Akefia growling and snarling at each other. Both werewolves looked like they were going to rip into the each other at any second.

"AKEFIA! YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW!" Bakura yelled, getting the attention of his and Yami's mate.

"Bakura?" Akefia whimpered when he caught sight of his mate. Bakura looked extremely pissed off.

"When I get done with you...you won't walk straight for a whole year," Bakura walked towards Akefia and grabbed him by the back of his shirt, "Starving me to my breaking point was the last straw"

"You lied to me!" Akefia snapped back, not caring that it would get him in ever more trouble with his vampire.

"I was under a silence spell, you sick fuck! I tried to tell you, but you were too pissed off to let me get two words in edge wise. I don't care that you tortured me, but starving me is were I draw the line, you...you...you..._**PUSSY**_!" Bakura hissed with venom on his tongue, "Say good-bye to the _pharaoh_ and his_ fleabag_"

"Good-bye _traitors_!" Akefia growled before Bakura put him to sleep.

"How bad did you get it, Bakura?" Atem asked as Yami wrapped a protective arm around him.

"I haven't had a good feed since I was imprisoned. Akefia let me drink from him, but a few pints of werewolf blood each day doesn't satisfy the thirst... Sorry about the trouble my wolf has caused" Bakura said as he tossed Akefia over his shoulder.

"Don't apologize to us! Go apologize to Ryou. He's worried sick about you. He started crying as soon as all the children were busy playing outside. Yugi was comforting him and probably still is" Yami said, putting a hand on Atem's stomach.

"Yami..." Atem almost whispered, blood rushing to his face in embarrassment.

Yami smiled as he looked at his mate. He nuzzled and licked Atem's neck as he drew him closer, enjoying the embarrassed expression that spread across his wolf's face. Yami nipped small circles into the soft flesh of the werewolf's throat, excited by the pulsing blood that lay just a hard bite away. Atem squirmed in Yami's embrace as he didn't like having an audience to their passionate way of showing love to one another.

"Mind taking me back to Ryou, _Pharaoh. _I'm still too weak to teleport" Bakura hissed, not wanting to see how far Yami and Atem would take the lovey-dovey stuff.

"Fine!" Yami hissed, releasing Atem's neck and holding out a hand. Bakura grabbed Yami's hand and all four of them disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

They appeared back in the master bedroom of Bakura, Akefia, and Ryou's house. Atem immediately ran for the master bedroom's bathroom. The sound of him emptying his stomach into the toilet came before the door was closed all the way.

"Teleporting sometimes makes Atem sick" Yami sighed, walking towards the bathroom to comfort his poor mate.

Bakura chuckled before tossing Akefia onto the bed. He ignore the whimpering that his mate was making and opened the closet to change his dirty tattered clothes.

"Bakura...Can you call Seto and Seth" Yami said, sounding a little scared.

"Do it yourself, _Pharaoh_. I'm busy" Bakura yelled, pulling a pair of black pants on.

"I can't! Atem's water just broke!" Yami hissed followed by an ear-shattering howl of pain from the "soon-to-be-mother" Alpha King.

"Just my luck. I get rescued and the _pharaoh's mongrel_ goes into labor in my bathroom" Bakura grumbled as he walked to the kitchen to get the phone and a bottle of blood.

"I heard that!" Atem screamed from the bathroom before letting out another yelp of pain.

Bakura rolled his eyes as he downed three bottles of blood while dialing the phone. He knew that his little Ryou would be racing into the house soon, with all the screaming coming from the bathroom. Akefia would wake up in about an hour to face a mad Ryou and possibly a new addition to the vampire bloodline, if Atem's labor lasted that long. Then, later that night, he and Akefia would be locked into the master bedroom for a solid week of wild, ruff, and passion-fulled make-up sex for his werewolf's heat season. It would definitely be a day and night to remember.

* * *

Next: Hell on earth as Yami talks to Atem about the care of "vampirelings". Seth asks Joey about having more pups.

Thanks for Reading ^_^

Please Review


	17. What I Mean

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my sixteenth chapter. Sorry to say this, but I will be ending my Battle for Love fanfic soon. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 17: What I Mean**

"Atem...Atem...Atem, wake up" Yami shook his sleeping mate, trying to get a response.

"Go away" Atem muttered, rolling over.

Atem shot out of bed, suddenly, yelping in pain, that was coming from his abdomen. Yami caught the crying werewolf and held him in a loving embrace. Atem whimpered as Yami started to run his tongue over an ugly looking scar.

"What happened?" Atem asked, gently touching the scar that ran down his stomach and disappeared under his pants. It hurt like hell, but felt ice cold.

"You gave birth, love...To some very beautiful vampirelings" Yami whispered, running his tongue over the scar one more time before kissing Atem on the lips.

"I don't remember" Atem choked back tears, struggling to recall a memory of birth.

"You were in so much pain...I had to put you to sleep for the birth"

"I don't feel so good" Atem panted, hanging onto Yami as his legs gave out.

"I got you" Yami held onto Atem and helped him back to bed, "You're going to be weak for awhile, Atem. You were bleeding a lot after the birth. Hell, you've been asleep for three day straight"

"**THREE DAYS!**" Atem was shocked.

"Easy, love...You're still healing" Yami cuddled close to Atem, kissing and nuzzling his neck.

"Yami...Why do I have a scar on my stomach? Couldn't you heal me fast enough?" Atem tried to joke about the pain he was in, but Yami didn't laugh.

"Atem, you almost died...twice. I did what I could, but there is only so much I can do with that much blood around"

"Why do I feel like you're not telling me everything?" Atem growled slightly at the odd behavior of his mate.

"Yami, is Atem awake yet? I can't take much more of this. They're draining me of more than just energy" Yugi said, kicking the door open and walking in with a small pink bundle in each arm.

"Yugi...?" Atem looked up as Yugi sat down on the bed.

Yugi smiled at Atem before gently setting down the two pink bundles on the bed. He then stood up and pulled his shirt off. Atem gasped as the hundred of bite marks that covered Yugi's body. Yami sighed and beckoned Yugi to sit on his lap.

"I thought Seto was helping you, Yugi" Yami said, as he licked the bite marks to heal his hikari.

"He got a call from work and had to leave a few hours ago" Yugi gasped, loving the feeling of his vampire lover touching his skin.

"That's Seto for ya" Atem chuckled, before his eyes darted to one of the pink bundles. It was moving and making a strange hissing/crying sound.

Atem slowly moved toward the bundle. He sniffed at it and nudged the side with one of his hands. It smelled interesting to say the least, a cross between a vampire and something he had never smelled before.

"Don't just stare at it, Atem. Pick her up...unless you don't want to see your daughter" Yami said, putting Yugi on the bed next to him.

Atem looked at Yami questionably before gently picking up the moving, hissing bundle. He rocked the bundle in him arms, cooing and shushing at it. He moved back up the bed, to sit next to Yugi.

"It's Emily. She's always fussy" Yami said, gently rubbing the middle of the bundle. It squealed before a tiny hand reached out and grabbed Yami's finger.

Atem found the edge of the blanket and pulled it away, revealing the source of the hand and noises. His eyes grew to the size of dinner plate as he got his first look the infant vampire. He never expected it to look like she did.

Wide blood red eyes stare intensity at him. Smooth solid black hair framed the slightly chubby pale white cheek. Two small, but sharp looking fang stuck out of the other wise toothless mouth as the baby smiled and sniffed at its "mother". The baby girl, suddenly, smacked Atem in the face, leaving three deep bleeding scratch marks on his cheek, before popping her blood covered hand into her mouth.

"...the hell was that?" Atem growled before Yami leaned over to lick the wound.

"Vampirelings tend to sample blood from anyone and everyone they meet" Yami smirked as Atem's cheek healed.

"Vampireling?"

"Can't call them fledglings. They were _**born **_vampires" Yami chuckled and kissed Atem.

"Oh! I didn't know" Atem blushed before cuddling his daughter to his chest, as she let go of Yami's finger.

"Careful, she might bite you" Yugi said, watching Atem bond with Emily.

"I don't mind. She is a vampire after all" Atem smiled before the other bundle at the foot of the bed began screeching and wailing.

"Seiran's awake" Yugi sighed, crawling forward a bit, so that he could pick up the bundle that contained the other vampireling.

"That's a beautiful name, Yugi" Atem said as Yugi cradled the bundle in his arms before sitting back in between his mates.

"I thought so too, when Bakura suggested it"

"Bakura? Bakura suggested we name one of them Seiran?" Atem was a bit shocked.

"Beleive it or not, he did" Yami smiled as Yugi removed part of the blanket that covered Seiran's face.

"Identical twin!"

"Not exactly. Look here, Atem" Yami brushed his fingers through Seiran's hair, revealing deep red bang that fell in her face.

Atem looked at Emily and brushed his fingers through her hair, revealing only solid black. It surprised him as both girl, at first glance, looked the same in every way.

"Identical or not, they are still beautiful. I can't believe that I gave birth to these angels" Atem smiled before nuzzling Emily and then leaning over to nuzzle Seiran.

Upon nuzzling Seiran, Atem received a nasty bite to his forehead. Atem growled, but the little vampire giggled before licking the wound until it heal. When she finished, Seiran clapped and held her arms out to the growling werewolf, unfazed by his intimidating glare.

"I guess she wants you to hold her, Atem" Yugi chuckled at the encounter of his lover and the baby.

"If I must" Atem joked as Yugi set Seiran in his free arm.

Atem looked at both his girls, taking in there unique scents and memorizing there facial features. Both girls, suddenly, let out big yawn before snuggling close to Atem. Atem chuckled and kissed both of them on the forehead.

"Daddy...Papa...Mama...Can I come in?" a shy little voice called from the doorway.

"What's wrong, Heba?" Yami asked the little Yugi dopple-ganger, who looked as if he had been crying.

"Kenji punched me and said that I was going to be his Gamma wolf for the rest of my life. Please tell me that he's lying" Heba said with fresh tears rolling down his face, as he walked to the bed before jumping and landing in between Yami and Yugi.

"Oh, Heba..." Yugi pulled his baby into his lap and hugged the crying pup to his chest.

"Heba, I know you believe a lot of the things that your brother tells you, but don't believe **everything **he tells you. You could be the leader of a pack or you could be the next Alpha King. Of course, you should just be you for now. It will be a long time before you even should consider being anything more" Atem said, nuzzling his youngest son. Heba nuzzled Atem back and nipped his chin with a smile.

"Daddy...are you a mama now?" Heba asked, seeing the twin girls in Atem's arms.

"Yeah...Daddy's a mommy to these two angels" Atem smiled as Heba looked at his little sisters.

"Does that mean Papa is the Alpha in the family?"

"Your daddy and papa are both Alphas" Yami said, not wanting to confuse the pup.

"I don't understand...Isn't there suppose to be only one Alpha male in a pack?" Heba scratched his head, trying to understand the dynamics of the pack.

"In most werewolf packs there is only one Alpha male, but your papa isn't a werewolf. The rules of a pack don't apply to him, so he is on the same level as daddy" Atem said, hoping that the answer would clear up Heba's confusion.

"I think I understand now...Papa is different, so his status doesn't matter"

"Heba, go get your siblings. I think they would like to meet the new members of the family" Yami said, annoyed by the way the pup phrased his conclusion.

"Ok" the werewolf pup smiled before jumping off the bed and running to find the rest of his litter mates.

"Calm down, Yami...Heba didn't mean it the way he said it" Yugi said, embracing his lover.

"I know, but I still don't like the way it sounded" Yami sighed, taking a deep breath to relax himself.

"Yami! Maybe tonight...You can make love to me. I haven't been fucked in a long time. I miss it" Atem suggested as a deep color of red spread across his face and a shiver running down his spine.

"Not tonight, love. You're still healing from giving birth... Perhaps next week, sometime?" Yami said, still uncomfortable about talking about the actual birth of his offspring.

"You promise?"

"I promise" Yami smiled lovingly, patting Atem on the head.

*******With Seto, Seth, and Joey*******

"Seth...Joey...I'm going over to check on Atem. He's probably still out like a light, but I want to make sure that he's healing properly. I'll be back in a few hours" Seto said, kissing both of his mates on the head.

"Want me to go hunt?" Seth asked, knowing that Seto's bottled blood supply was a little low.

"No, stay and protect the family. Joey has been acting as hyper as the pups. He may need a distraction" Seto whispered to the werewolf, so his human lover wouldn't hear.

"See you later, Seto" Seth smiled and pecked the vampire on the lips.

"Tell Yug that I said "Hi" for me...OK?" Joey asked. Seto nodded to both of them before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke.

"Jooooey" Seth cooed, moving closer to his lover.

"What?" Joey turned his head to suddenly have his lips captured by the werewolf.

"Now that I have your attention...I need to discuss something with you, puppy" Seth whisper after releasing Joey from the passion fulled kiss.

"Waz so important da ya got ta kiss me first?" Joey asked, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Not much"

"What ya mean by that?"

"What I mean is that it's important, but I wanted to kiss you before we started talking" Seth said, nipping Joey's ear.

"You gonna ask me ta marry ya?" Joey lightly joked.

"You know that you're already my mate, Joey. I courted you, mated you, and you had my pups. Married is beyond what we are. Marriage is a lame human term that can be broken very easily. If you want the term for what we have...it's called **bonded**. Nothing, aside from a **spirit twine**, is closer" Seth licked and nipped Joey's neck, smirking when his mate gasped with pleasure.

"That's deep" Joey whimpered as Seth attacked another one of his sensitive spots.

"Are you going to listen or do I have to ravish your body while I tell you?

"Just spit it out...so...so...so we can have wild hot mind-blowing sex" Joey panted, feeling himself getting a bit uncomfortable in his own jeans.

"Alright, puppy...If you insist..." Seth slid a hand up Joey's shirt to play with his nipples, "You remember that my heat season is in a month or so, right?"

"Yeah! Ryou told me that he wishes that he could be with Akefia, but knows that someone needs ta look after the pups and he said that he isn't ready ta have another litter yet" Joey bit his lip as Seth twist and played with his nipples.

"I wanted to know...if you wanted to have another litter with me?" Seth licked Joey's stomach as he peeled off his mate's shirt.

"What? You mean...have more pups?" Joey blushed.

"Of course...I want to have as many pups with you as possible. I would like more than three pups to care for. After all, I have lived too long with no one that I could protect. I told you that Seto protected me when I was a younger and then Atem protected me until I could properly stand on my own paws. You and our pups...that is what I protect. I will also protect what is most important to you, Joey. I would like to have more pups, but that is up to you. You are my mate and bearer of all my pups, but I won't force you to have another litter. I'm just asking if you want to have a litter this season? I would very much like to make love to you during my heat this year, but at the same time, I respect it if you wish to wait another year or two. The choice is yours, love" Seth growled softly, rubbing and nuzzling Joey in a loving way.

"Seth..." Joey gasped, as he felt his mate's hand cup his clothed erection, "I want more pups too...please"

"Please what?"

"Stop teasing me, Seth. I told you what I wanted...please"

"You told me that you wanted to have a litter, but my heat season is still a mouths away. You won't get pregnant if we make love now" Seth smirked, loving the fact that he was getting Joey to brag.

"I don't give a damn! FUCK ME, SETH!" Joey growled when the werewolf stopped touching his body.

"So demanding, love"

"Your damn fault for getting me so damn horny"

"True" Seth chuckled as he attacked Joey's body with fiery passion and lust. He knew it was his fault, but he couldn't help that everything about the younger man made him want to pounce the human and give his mate a reason to walk funny the rest of the week.

* * *

Next: A dark cloud hangs over our group of werewolves, vampires, and humans as an unexpected visitor brings some disturbing news.

Thanks for Reading ^_^

Please review


	18. A Darkness Returns

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my seventeenth chapter. Sorry to say this, but I will be ending my Battle for Love fanfic soon. I hope you like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Darkness Returns**

"Atem...are you sure that you're alright?" Yugi asked, rubbing his mate's back as the poor werewolf vomited more blood.

"I'll be fine, Yugi. Yami still has to purify my body. Until my blood is clean, it will eat away at my organs. I'm just thankful for my rapid healing. My body is healing itself just as fast as my blood is eating it away" Atem smile, trying to hide the pain he was in. He had been throwing-up blood almost everyday for over two months now. Yami could only get him a treatment once every week because of the amount of magic and wolfsbane needed.

"Yugi! Atem! Guess what...Joey's pregnant!" Yami yelled as he walked up to his mates.

"You don't have to yell. I could have heard you fine half way across the park" Atem growled, before leaning his head behind the tree to vomit again.

"I know, but Yugi wouldn't have heard me" Yami smiled, pulling his hood almost completely over his face to hide from the sun.

"That's great news to hear, but Atem is throwing-up blood again" Yugi said, giving Atem a pat on the back before he went to give Yami a peck on the cheek.

"Hang in there, Atem. I'll have your blood purified completely in two week. I'm sorry for all the pain you're in right now" Yami said, taking in the sight of his werewolf's slightly pale complexion.

"It's alright. I get what I deserve for braking the rules" Atem smirked.

"You didn't brake the rules...I did and you're paying for my mistake"

"Hey! It take two to tango. I went along with it after you told me the truth"

"Long time no see..._Pharaoh_!" a familiar voice rang out suddenly, making both rulers stiffen and Yugi cringe in fear.

"Hello _Fledgling_" Yami hissed as he turned to look at the cloaked figure that was approaching them.

"I heard that you spawned a new blood line...is it true?" Marik smirked evilly under his hood.

"I did and Atem is very sick because of it" Yami hissed, wondering why his fledgling was here.

"May I talk with you...in private?" Marik asked, looking at the terrified Yugi and sickly Atem.

"If it involves anything besides the destruction of the world or the downfall of humanity then you can say it in front of my mates" Yami said in a serious tone.

"How about a possible possession or abduction of my mate during his heat season?" Marik hissed in anger.

"Witnesses?"

"Just the pups, but I can't make an accurate identification with some of the non-sense that's coming out of there mouths"

"How long ago was he captured?"

"A month, but he returned yesterday. He's not himself, _Pharaoh_"

"How's he acting?"

"Not like a werewolf. I can smell something different about him, but I don't know what. He sleep most of the day and gets very snippy when any of the pups come around him. He doesn't recognize me as his mate. In fact, he tried to attack me a few times"

"Tried to attack?"

"He charged me, but I pinned him before he could lay one fang or claw on me"

"Is he in wolf form?"

"Yeah! Hasn't changed once since he came back"

"That's bad. Very bad" Yami said, realizing what the possibilities were leading to.

"Why? What's wrong with my Malik-pretty?" Marik hissed.

"He's most likely possessed by a shadow demon. One can't survive long without a host during the daytime. Once someone is possessed by a shadow demon, it's hard to get rid of the demon without harm coming to the host" Yami said, remembering the time he found the young pregnant werewolf hiding and crying over the injured human that would become his newest fledgling.

"I'll kill you if you lay one hand on my Malik-pretty" Marik hissed defensively.

"I can't touch him, _fledgling_. The spell that has to be used can only be cast by the one who is destined to **spirit twine** with the possessed individual. It's the only spell strong enough to force out the demon with no harm coming to the host. It's a very dangerous spell to preform"

"Why **spirit twine**?"

"Nothing, not even dead, can break a **spirit twine**. It binds the very fabric of the souls into a new entity. **Spirit twine **makes it so if one body dies than the soul will stay with the remaining body until it dies... almost like a split personality"

"What's a shadow demon?" Yugi suddenly spoke up, confusion and concern written all over his face.

"A very dangerous creature that needs a host to walk around in the daytime. They can possess just about any living thing. Once a shadow demon finds a host that it likes then it will go into heat" Yami swallowed hard at the mental visions he got of some of the poor shadow demon victims that he had seen over the years.

"Are you saying that my Malik-pretty is going to get freaky with someone else because he's possessed by some two-bit demon?" Marik hissed at the idea.

"No, Marik. It's worse then that. A shadow demon only needs a host to carry there young as they develop. It will lay a brood inside the host. Then it protect the offspring until the new moon. The host dies when the demonlings emerge from the body" Yami said in a serious, but frightened tone.

"Malik going to die?" Yugi cried, tears forming in his eyes.

"If this is your idea of a joke, _Pharaoh_, I'm no laughing" Marik hissed with venom.

"I'm not joking. I've seen too many victims to joke about this" Yami sighed.

"I've seen my fair share of victims too. I hate it when one of my wolves falls pray to that type of demon" Atem said, standing up and wiping his mouth clean of the blood.

"We'll have to act fast. I'll need to get Bakura to help, seeing as Seto is going to be busy with his wolf and pregnant mate. Atem, I need you to come with me. Yugi, you'll have to stay here" Yami said, putting a hand on Atem's shoulder.

"Why? I want to help Malik too" Yugi said, wonder why he had to stay and not Atem.

"I need you to stay with Ryou and take care of the kids. It's going to be very dangerous going after a shadow demon that had possessed a werewolf. Atem is going to keep Malik and Marik's pups safe while Bakura, Marik, and myself go after Malik. Shadow demons can't possess vampires without there permission, but they can possess werewolves and humans without a second thought" Yami said, caressing Yugi's cheek lovingly.

"Yugi, we don't wish to leave you, but it can't be helped. You have never seen, let alone faced, a shadow demon before. We don't want to risk losing you to a shadow demon. Call it a battle for love, Yugi. That's just what Marik is going to face" Atem said, seeing that Yugi was going to try and argue again.

"That's right. Bakura and I are just going to lend Marik support because he is still very new at vampire magic. We have to probe Malik's mind to get to the demon. Marik is going to have to reconnect his mental bond with Malik while Bakura and I keep the shadow demon at bay. It's a very stressful and energy draining thing to do because the demon's magic will try to keep Malik's mind in a self-loathing fog. That's why only the one who is destined to **spirit twine** with the possessed individual can cast the spell. Love is a very powerful weapon" Yami smirked as he stole a kiss from Yugi.

"Best we get a move on, _Pharaoh_. The new moon is only a week away in Egypt" Marik hissed.

"Right, let's get to it" Yami said as he broke his kiss with Yugi.

"Be careful" Yugi whispered, trying to hold back his tears.

*******With Bakura, Akefia, and Ryou*******

"I still can't believe that you let the fucking _Alpha King_ give birth in our bathroom" Akefia growled, limping over and sitting next to his mates. Bakura was making good on his promise to make sure that the werewolf didn't walk straight for a year. Of course, getting bones broken and fucked senseless was nothing compared to what he did to the vampire.

"Like I had a choice? I was practically falling over from hunger. Thanks to you" Bakura hissed, kicking Akefia onto the floor. He wasn't mad at the stupid werewolf, but he still had to punish him for causing the family pain and panic.

"Do you two have to have this argument now?" Ryou asked, pulling a blanket over his body. He had been posing half naked for a painting that Bakura was working on.

Bakura liked fine art, but loved painting things that he thought were pure beauty. Ryou was his newest favorite subject, seeing as the pups wouldn't hold still for more than five seconds and Akefia was being punished.

"No, we don't have to have this argument now...right, Akefia?" Bakura asked, hissing and showing his fangs. Akefia growled, but nodded before getting up and limping towards the kitchen.

"How long are you two going to keep this up?" Ryou asked, wrapping the blanket around him body and sitting up.

"Akefia just needs to cool his temper. He's one of those unstable werewolves that I told you about" Bakura sighed, setting his unfinished painting aside.

"You mean the ones that suddenly snap and go rouge?" Ryou was a bit frightened by the thought.

"Yes, Ryou. Akefia's mind is very unstable because of some things that happened to him. He jumps to conclusions too fast, which causes more problems for him. Akefia is fighting his basic werewolf instinct because he's very fearful of what he's capable of doing"

"What do you mean?"

"Akefia is a born leader, but he hates being bond by rules. Akefia was once part of Atem's pack"

"He was?" Ryou was a bit surprised as Akefia always talked smack about Atem.

"He was a lower ranked Beta male. He gained the rank instantly because he was an equal match for Atem. Atem was very impressed by his fighting skills, so he make him part of his pack. Akefia was still very new to the werewolf pecking order and got out of line a lot. No one, but Atem could properly put him in his place. One day, Atem was called away to do some importance business with a foreign pack. Akefia went wild because the entire pack ganged up on him. Long story short...he wiped most of the pack out. Atem was pretty pissed off, but understood the situation. Akefia was punished, but not as harshly as he could have been. He thinks that everyone is out to get him now. I've tried so many types of binding spell on his mind, but they always brake. It's hard to fix a broken spell. I wish I knew something that would work to relieve that death trap of a mind that he has" Bakura sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why not embracing his mind instead of binding it? That way, you would understand what triggers the brake down"

"You mean..._mind link_? With Akefia? I don't think he could handle the pain from my side of the link. I've seen things more horrible than you can imagine. He would see and feel everything that I have. I don't want to put my poor wolf through any of that" Bakura stiffened, remembering some of the near death experiences over his life and afterlife time.

"Why don't you share some of those memories with Akefia? See what he says about it. You don't have to share the worst one with him"

"I want to see the worst" Akefia snorted. He was leaning against the wall near the kitchen. He had a bottle of beer in his hand that was almost empty.

"If you're drunk than no" Bakura hissed.

"Sorry if I'm interupting something" Yami said, appearing suddenly in a cloud of black smoke.

"What the hell do you want, _leach_?" Akefia growled, throwing his bottle at Yami.

"I need Bakura. A young werewolf has been possessed by a shadow demon. His mate is one of my fledglings and has ask for my help. He is still very new to vampire magic and needs assistance with the spell" Yami spoke very calmly as he caught the bottle that was aimed at his head.

"When do we leave?" Bakura said, standing up.

"ASAP! The new moon is a week away... Ryou, will you help Yugi look after the pups and vampirelings?"

"Get the fucking _Alpha King _to do it!" Akefia growled.

"Atem has to come with us. The werewolf has a litter of pups that need supervision. I don't want to risk the demon possessing an innocent pup when it's expelled from the wolf's body" Yami hissed at the tipsy white wolf.

"No problem. I was going to arrange a play date with Yugi sometime this week. I'm dying to see your vampirelings that I keep hearing about" Ryou smiled.

"Akefia, you are still in deep shit. If you think that I don't have a way to keep you sore in the tail while I'm gone, then think again. Get your ass in the bedroom, so I can give you your punishment" Bakura hissed.

"We really need to get going, Bakura" Yami said as he watched the werewolf slowly make his way to the master bedroom.

"He's a bit drunk. It won't take long" Bakura said as the door to the master bedroom closed. He disappear in a cloud of black smoke when the lock of the door clicked.

"How many times a day does Bakura punish his _fleabag_?" Yami asked when sounds of the werewolf in pain began.

"Only once a day unless Akefia pisses him off" Ryou said, flinching when he heard Akefia let out a pain fulled "Fuck, you bastard."

"Once a day...Must be one hell of a punishment" Yami said, hearing something crash into the door.

"Akefia is usually in tears afterwords and can hardly walk the rest of the day. I don't know what Bakura does to him, but it always brakes my heart to listen and see him after he receives his punishment" Ryou said as another loud bang and the sound a bone snapping came from the room.

The door unlock and Bakura stepped out. He didn't look too happy as he wiped some blood off his face. Akefia follow close behind with his head down in his wolf form, but he had a strange metal device snaking around his neck and tail. He was also limping and looked like one of his leg had been broken several times.

"That explains a lot. Bakura, please tell me that you're not using a **silver creeper** for all his punishment" Yami said, watching as the whimpering wolf collapsed.

"No, it's just for when I'm going to be away for a while or when he really pisses me off" Bakura looked emotionless at his wolf.

"What did you do to Akefia?" Ryou asked, getting off the couch and running over to his mate.

"**Silver creeper** is a torture device used on werewolves to force them to reveal information. Silver is poisonous to a werewolf just like vampire blood, but it's slower and less potent. I used hypnosis and a simple spell to keep him in wolf form. He won't change until I release the spell"

"You're taking this too far" Akefia growled painfully through clinched teeth.

"No, if I did something similar to what you did to me, than I would be taking it too far. Be happy that I love you, Akefia. I could make your punishment worse" Bakura hissed.

"As much as I like to watch both of you two go at each others' throats, we need to get going. Time is not on our side, Bakura" Yami hissed, wanting to get a move on.

"Fine" Bakura huffed before placing a hand on Yami's shoulder, "Good-bye, my loves"

"Be safe" Ryou smiled as he tried to help his injured, slightly drunk werewolf to his feet.

"Don't get yourself killed because that's my job" Akefia growled before he passed out.

"I'm sorry, my wolf" Bakura sighed, letting a small tear trickle down his face before turning and give Yami a nod to show that he was ready. Yami nodded back before they disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

* * *

Next: Catching Malik will be no easy task, but how will our vampires fare against an angry shadow demon?

Thanks for Reading ^_^

Please Review


	19. A True Battle For Love

Note to readers: Thanks to all the people who read and/or reviewed my eighteenth chapter. I hope you like this chapter. I am very sorry that it's taken such a long time to update my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Yu-Gi-Oh!

Read and enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 19: A True Battle For Love**

"You got a hold of him, right?" Yami asked as he ran up to Bakura, who had a struggling Malik pinned under him.

"Of course, I have a hold of him. If I didn't then I would still be chasing him, _Pharaoh_" Bakura hissed as he pull Malik's front paws behind him back. Yami knelt next to him and wrapped Malik's front paws in a silver infused carbon fiber rope.

"You're hurting me. Please, let me go" Malik cried, in a strange duel sounding voice.

"Not a chance! You picked the wrong wolf to possess, _filthy demon_" Marik hissed as he grabbed Malik by the scruff of the neck. Bakura got off and helped Yami tie up Malik's hind feet.

"_Bloody vampires_, why don't you go away and let me have my brood in peace" Malik growled.

"We didn't chase you for three days straight, just to let you destroy an innocent wolf's life. You will pay dearly for your crimes" Yami hissed.

"What crimes have I committed? I have yet to hatch my brood, so murder is out of the question"

"You messed with my fledgling's mate. You're going to ripe a blooming wolf pack apart before the pups are weened from their mother. You're about to bring about a war onto your kind" Yami said as Marik picked his wolf up.

"There is a magic amplifier over that way. Follow me" Marik said as he flung Malik over his shoulder.

"Don't think you can make me leave. I don't care what you think you can do. You won't get me out of here without serious harm coming to my host" Malik began to laugh evilly.

"Can it, _smokey_. We have ways of dealing with your kind" Yami hissed as they followed Marik.

Curses, screams, and insults continued to spit from Malik's mouth as the three vampires made their way into the desert. Every so often, Malik would violently jerk his body to try to make Marik drop him. It never worked to free him, but did successfully earn him a big bruise on his head, seeing as the stunt pissed all the vampires off.

"Is that it, _fledgling_?" Yami asked as they approached a piece of quartz about the size of a football field.

"Yes, it is. I found it five months ago and transported it out here. It's concealed with a simply spell that shifts the sand. It will only completely uncover itself when I approach. Smart thinking, don't you think?" Marik smirked at his genius.

"Interesting..." Bakura said as he jumped on top of the crystal.

"Marik, put Malik in the center of your gem and start carving the _**binding**_ spell circle. Bakura, I want you to start carving the _**body, mind, and soul**_spell circle. I'm going to create the _**sealing net**_ spell circle" Yami said, examining the purity of the quartz.

"Are you crazy? A _**binding**_, _**sealing net**_, and _**body, mind, and soul**_ spell all at one time...What are you trying to pull? Who are you?" Malik growled at Yami.

"I'm the _King of the Vampires..._ and you are a wolf in sheep's clothing, _scum_" Yami hissed before he walked away to get to work on carving his spell circle.

Malik stayed quiet the whole time that the vampires were carving the spell circles. It was clear that the demon was either stunned or thinking about what Yami said. It was creeping Marik out a bit as the demon hadn't shut up from the time they caught it. He had a feeling that the demon knew something that they didn't.

"I'm finished, _Pharaoh_" Marik said as he stepped back and blew quartz dusk from his nails.

"Good! Now, sit in front of Malik, but don't touch him until I tell you to do so" Yami said, not bothering to look up from his work.

"Brace yourself, guys, because I'm almost done" Bakura said as Marik sat down.

"Make sure that you're inside that circle before you finish or else it will lock you out" Yami warned, trying to complete his circle as fast as he could.

"Marik, activate your circle!" Bakura hissed as both he and Yami stood up at the same time.

"What? It didn't activate by itself?" Marik asked, looking at the craved spell circle in between him and his mate.

"It's in crystal! Use a drop of blood to activate it,_ stupid fledgling_" Yami hissed before biting his finger to draw blood.

"How was I suppose to know? I'm only a year old vampire!" Marik hissed as he bite his finger and then let the blood gather before a single drop fell.

"If you didn't even know how to do that, than how do you plan on rescuing your pathetic excuse for a mate?" Malik chuckled evilly as the blood landed on the circle. The circle activated instantly, vaporizing the rope that bond Malik's body in place.

"Brace yourself, _fledgling_" Yami warned as he and Bakura let a drop of blood fall from their fingers before running towards him.

Marik was knocked flat on the ground when the blood hit both of the circles at the same time. The shock wave of magic was so intense that Marik was seeing stars for several minutes after the circles activated.

"You didn't brace yourself" Bakura chuckled as Marik looked up at them. Marik was a bit shocked that both Bakura and Yami were still standing.

"Don't pick on him, _Tomb Robber_. He **is **still a _fledgling_ after all" Yami said, sitting down in a hexagon shaped area of the spell circle.

"Well, sorry! I didn't know that I wasn't allowed to pick on **your** fledgling" Bakura hissed, sitting down in a triangle-shaped area of the spell circle.

"Enough! Bakura...ready?" Yami asked.

"Always!" Bakura smirked, nipping all of his finger tips so they would bleed.

"Marik...ready?" Yami looked at Marik.

"I'm ready" Marik said, eyes never leaving his mate.

"Malik and the demon can't physically move now. Marik, put your hands on either sides of his head and bring his forehead to touch yours. Enter his mind and find the real Malik. After you find him, you will need wake him and reconnect your bond. Once your bond has been reconnected, that will drive out the demon and kill the brood" Yami said as he bit his finger tips to draw more blood.

Marik nodded before he brought Malik's forehead to touch his. As Marik concentrated, Yami and Bakura put their bleeding finger tips into the lines of the _**body, mind, and soul**_spell circle.

"Malik" Marik whispered suddenly.

"_**Mind Connection**_" Yami and Bakura said at the same time.

_********Inside Malik's Mind********_

_"Amazing" Marik couldn't believe what he was seeing. Malik's mind looked like a never-ending hall of doors._

_"A little advice, _fledgling_, don't see with your eyes. It's best to see with your heart" Yami said, grabbing Marik's shoulder just before he touched one of the doors._

_"Just keep your fucking head on straight and we'll all get out of here fine" Bakura growled as he walked by both Yami and Marik._

_"What's wrong with him?" Marik asked Yami as they followed the white-haired vampire._

_"He's having mate issues at home. Don't bring it up, please. It's a little complicated to explain" Yami whispered to Marik._

_"Do you hear that?" Bakura said, stopping the group in there tracks._

_"Malik" Marik whispered, hearing a crying noise that seemed to pull at the core of his soul. He took off, suddenly, leaving the older vampires in a shocked state._

_"Stupid _fledgling_! Where is he going now" Yami hissed, taking off after Marik._

_"Who cares? If he finds his mate than he'll find the demon too" Bakura said as his pace nipped at Yami's heels._

_Marik hissed as he came upon three wolf pups that were being tormented by several shadowy figures. He didn't think twice as he knocked two figures away and jumped on another. The figures disappeared when they hint something as if an illusion. It confused the young vampire for a second before he remembered the reason for attacking._

_"Are you alright?" Marik smiled at the wolf pups._

_One of the pups wagged its tail and yelped happily. Another pup whimpered and tried to hide behind its paws. The last pup growled and snapped at Marik. This confused Marik a bit as he just saved them._

_"I see you found some emotions" Yami said as he approached his fledgling._

_"Emotions?" Marik looked a bit puzzled as he studied the pups that looked like younger versions of his wolf._

_"They're part of Malik's mind, so talk to them. Maybe they can lead us to the real Malik" Yami said before he looked to see if Bakura was coming. _

_"Hey! Have you seen my Malik-pretty?" Marik asked the wolf pups._

_All three of them cocked their heads to the side. The happy pup jumped and wagged it's tail. It ran over to Marik and grabbed his hand in its jaws. It whined and tagged gently, standing on its hind legs to get more leverage._

_"Let's go! Time is of the essences" Yami said as the rage and fear pups joined the happy pup._

_"Take me to my mate" Marik said with a look of determination in his eyes._

_They followed the emotions for what seemed like an eternity. Doors floated by as they continued deeper and deeper into Malik's mind. _

_"We're getting closer. The walls are turning a different color and I don't see as many doors" Yami said._

_"What's that?" Marik asked as everyone stopped in the middle of a room that was blood-red. _

_On the ceiling was a black sphere that moved and pulsed every few seconds. As they watched, it unfolded itself to reveal the shadow demon and Malik. The demon didn't seem to know that the vampires were there as it continued to climb around Malik as if it was checking something._

_"Malik" Marik gasped. Malik's eyes were clouded over and he looked very pale._

_"Don't move. The demon had yet to sense us. We might be able to catch it off guard if we jump it at the right time" Bakura hissed as Yami grabbed Marik's arm to keep him from going to his mate._

_"Worthless pup! You could never truly be a real werewolf" a strange voice echoed through out the room, "You lost your first and second litter because you were unable to go against your older siblings. You lost your mate to a vampire because you were too weak to protect him. It would be better off if you were dead"._

_"Damn! It's trying to get complete control over Malik's mind" Yami hissed, watching as the demon nuzzled the werewolf's face._

_"Got any bright ideas, _Pharaoh_?" Bakura asked as the emotions began barking at the demon._

_"It's probably a bad idea, but I think we should flank him" Yami said, not taking his eyes off the demon._

_"Looks like your fledgling had the same idea" Bakura chuckled lightly._

_"WHAT!" Yami's eyes shot straight at Marik who was half way up the wall, headed towards the demon and the helpless werewolf._

_Marik ran up the wall and launched himself at the demon, fangs ready to rip the demon's throat out for touching his mate. He got the shock of his afterlife when his body went through the demon and the captive wolf. He landed on the other side of the wall and looked back to see the demon, who was now laughing._

_**"Are you that stupid to think that I didn't know you were there the whole time? For a vampire, you're a moron"** the demon laughed, releasing the illusion to reveal himself._

_"PEGASUS?" Yami hissed with venom._

_"You know this demon?" Bakura asked, a bit shocked._

_"Know him? He tried to possess me a few times"_

_**"Now, Yugi-boy. You really shouldn't be like that. After all, 139 times isn't that many"** Pegasus chuckled, standing on the ceiling with his purplish-black wings spread out on either side of him._

_"How dare you call me by that name!" Yami hissed, death clear in his voice._

_"WHERE'S MY MATE?" Marik hissed._

_**"Such a rude one, you are"** Pegasus growled, using him wings to send a gust of wind towards Marik._

_"That's enough!" Yami hissed, quickly moving and knocking the powerful wind away before it got to his fledgling._

_**"That's odd. Why protect him, Yugi-boy? He's a weakling"** Pegasus smirked as Yami opened his wing and floated gracefully to stand behind him._

_"He's my _fledgling_ and no one is to lay a hand on him. All of my children of the night are precious to me. I won't let some low-life two-bit demon take any of them from **ME**!" Yami hissed as he charged and locked claws with Pegasus._

* * *

Next: Final Chapter...Why don't Malik and Marik's pups look like toddlers?

Thanks for Reading ^_^

Please Review


End file.
